The Advanture of Duo Ootsutsuki
by ao ever
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke kehabisan chakra saat melewan duo silver, disaat terakhir Naruto dan Hinata memakai jutsu penyegelan yang memiliki tingkat resiko begitu tinggi. Ikuti saja kelanjutanya. Ga pandai bikin summary. GodlikeNaru, GodlikeHina. (Chapter 1-2 penuh typo dan banyak kata yang hilang, butuh perbaikan)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bukan punya saya..

 **"The advanture duo outsutsuki'** '

By:author shinta-chan

Genre:Adventure,Romance

Pair:...x...

Rate:M

A/N:author newbie,typo disana sini,gaje,ooc,murahan,pasaran,dsb.

Semi-xover(mungkin).

Ok,langsung saja dimakan..:D

"Tebbayo".percakapan

'Tebbayo'.batin

 **"Kurama** ".justu dan bijju

 **'Kurama'**.batin biju dan mindscape

 **Chap 1:great jutsu.**

Syuuuuttt

Blaaarrrrrrr

Blaarrrrrrr

"Berhasilkah".seru dua orang pemuda setelah menyerang dua manusia didepan mereka.

Debu mengepul dari bekas lemparan dua justu terkuat mereka,perlahan debu menghilang bersamaan suata tawa dari dalamnya.

"Hahaha,apa hanya segini bocah?".tawa beserta ejekan dilontarkan sesosok laki2 dan wanita,yang kini terlihat bentuk mereka yang kini mengenakan jubah putih sampai bagian lutut,surai perak berkibar diterpa angin,dan jgn lupa dua buah benda menyerupai tanduk dikepala mereka.(Mungkin memang tanduk-_-).

"Hosh..hosh..teme,bagaimana ini mereka sangat kuat".ucap salah satu pemuda A.k.a Naruto yg kini tengah mengatur nafas setelah mengeluarkan begitu banyak cakra untuk membuat 'rasendama' raksasa..

"Hn,kita serang lagi saja secara beruntun dobe".balas pemuda satunya,tentunya kalian tau lah.

"Grr,apa-apaan itu,seperti bukan kau saja,menyerang tanpa taktik eh?".balas Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hmm,cakraku tinggal sedikit kau tau,mungkin hanya dapat membuat dua justu ss-rank Dobe".ucap Sasuke yg terdengar begitu kelelahan.

"Hah".membuang nafas sejenak."Akupun sama,bahkan mungkin aku hanya dapan membuat 5 rasenggan element sekali saja".balas Naruto,yg terdengar sama lesunya seperti sahabat disampingnya.

"Baiklah kita serang saja mereka,".kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah".ucap Nruto sambil memikirkan saju jutsu yg akan ia pakai.

'Apa aku harus gunakan jutsu itu ya,tapi justu ini akan lebih sempurna bila ditambah pengguna byakugan'.batin Naruto sambil menginat jutsu yang ia pelajari sewaktu iseng membaca gulungan yang ad dirumahnya,ia melihat sekelilingya guna mencari pengguna byakugan,tentunya untuk mencoba jutsunya dan ia melihat beberapa anggota klan hyuga 50m dibelakangnya.

 **"Kau serius gaki"**.kurama langsung menyaut setelah mendengar pemikiran host nya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat kurama"

" **baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan chakra untuk jutsu itu,sebaiknya kau hampiri mereka gaki"** seru kurama.

Segera tanpa babibu naruto melesat menghampiri mereka,setelah meminta sasuke beserta bunsinya yg barusan ia buat guna menahan dua musuh mereka itu tentunya,setelah sampai di sana ia mendapati Hiasi,Hinata,Neji(disini neji tidak mati),dan beberapa pengguna Byakugan saja ia menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Apakah diantara kalian ada yang bisa menggunakan justu 'Hyuga style:three part other fuin'?".serunya cepat tanpa basa-basi.

"Justu apa itu?,dan hei bocah kuning,sopan lah sedikit kalau bertanya!",seru Hiasi sengit.

"A-to gomen hiasi-sama,saya terburu-buru sekarang,jadi adakah yg bisa?".Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

Tanpa diduga Naruto,hanya seseorang yang bisa,dan itu suksek membuat naruto yg dapat melakukanya hanya...

"Aku bisa Naruto-kun".yap dialah ia bisa justu penyegelan?,jawabnya hampir sama dengan Naruto yang iseng membaca gulungan jutsu di sama.

"A aa apa hanya kau Hina-chan".

'eh apa-apan itu,Hina-chan?'.batin semua orang disitu.

"Oi Naruto,apa-apaan dengan panggilan mu itu pada Hinata-sama".sembur Neji ketus.(Sifat sisconnya kambuh )

"Ahaa-haaha,ap-a Hinata belum bilang pada kalian?"Ucap gugup di jawab gelengan oleh mereka.

"Begiii-nii neji,ak-u dan Hinata te-llah berpacaran sebulan yang laa-lu".

"APA?,benarkah Hinata".seru neji dan Hiasi yg di tanya wajahnya kalian pasti sudah tau'siap meledak kapan saja'.

"I-yaa Ot-ou-sama,Neji-nii".jawab Hinata malu2.

"Hah baiklah,kita bahas ini lain Hinata apa kau benar bisa jutsu itu?".mata Naruto memperlihatkan keseriusan kali ini.

"Iyaa N-naruto-kun,a-aku bisa".

"Dan kau tau bukan resiko jutsu ini".Naruto di balas anggukan kepala oleh hinata.

"Resiko apa maksudmu bocah".nada bicara Hiasi naik dua oktaf setelah mendengar sesuatu hal tentang tidak ingin putrinya kenapa-kenapa.

"Baiklah aku bicara empat mata sebentar Hiasi-san?".tanya Naruto.

"Mau bicara apa bocah?".jawab Hiasi ,lantas mereka berjalan menjauhi kelompok ninja Hyuga.

Sementara dengan Neji dan Hinata hanya melihat mimik muka Hiasi menyendu seakan mendapat berita buruk setelah berbicara dengan mereka tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Bagimana Hiasi-san?.tentu aku akan menjaganya ".jawab Naruto tak kalah sendu dengan Hiasi. Hinata dan Neji dapat mendengar percakapan berdua penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan,

"Apa hanya cara itu bocah?".

"Aku sudah kehabisan cakra,mungkin hanya ini yang dapat mengalahkan mereka hiasi-san".jawab Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padanya Naruto".balas Hiasi yg sudah tak memanggilnya'bocah'.

"Baiklah".mereka berjalan mendekati gerombolan Neji dan hinata.

"Hinata,aku akan menggunakan 'Uzumaki style:three part fuin',yang hanya dapat digunakan jika berpasangan dengan justu yg aku tanyakan tadi,"naruto menjeda sejenak."Justu ini memungkinkan kedua penggunanya dapat menyegel chakra dan kemampuan seseorang kedalam tubuh mereka,kau pasti sudah tau inikan Hinata".

"I-ya Naruto-kun".

mereka berusaha mencernna apa yang Naruto katakan kcuali hiasi yg sudah diberitau Naruto.

"Jadi akan meminta Hinata-sama untuk membantumu menyegel mereka berdua".tunjuk Neji pada dua sosok yg sedang berhadapan dgn sasuke dan bhunsinya Naruto di kejauhan.

"Tepat sekali Neji".

"Apakah ada resiko jutsu in Naruto?",tanya neji,seketika itu pula mimik muka Naruto,Hinata serta Hiasi diam dengan langsungmemasang wajah menyendu.

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian?".neji menyadari perubahan raut muka tiga orang didepanya merasa curiga.

"Itulah mengapa aku tadi berbicara dgn Hiasi-san neji,resikonya aku dan Hinata akan menyesuaikan diri dengan cakra yg kami serap,dan dilihat dari chakra mereka berdua,kami akan tertidur dan menjadi batu untuk waktu yg sangat lama neji".jawab Naruto sedih.

"Apa?,apa hanya itu cara satu satunya naruto?".kaget,tentu mereka disana kaget dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Cakra ku dan sasuke tinggal sedikin neji,hanya jutsu itu kesempatan kita...".Naruto menjeda sejenak.

"...Bagaimana Hina-chan?,apakah kamu bersedia?.aku tidak ingin kau menderita bersamaku,lebih baik biar aku saja yang menyegelnya,walau dengan separuh bagian fuin,itu mungkin akan melemahkan mereka".Naruto bertanya dgn mimik muka sedih,gusar,tak tega,bercampur aduk jd satu.

Hinata yg tau akan nada dan mimik muka kekasihnya itu yg begitu menyiratkan kepedihan hanya termenung takpercaya,sebegitukan Naruto menyayanginya walau mereka baru jadian sebulan merekapun belum jalan sekalipun,dikarenakan perang ia memantapkan hati dan menjawab mantap.

"Tidak,aku akan bersamamu bersedia,asalkan dunia in selamat aku bersedia,toh aku masih akan tetap bisa bersamamu setelah tubuh kita menyesuaikan diri,itu sudah cukup bagiku".Naruto menjatuhkan dagu tak percaya dengan barusan yg ia dengar,tanpa terasa setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Arigathou hinata,arigathou"Naruto mengucapkan kata itu berkali kali,tanpa ia sadari,ia telah mendekap erat Hitana.

"Ehem."

"Ehh?".dengan wajah yg telah merona hebat,Naruhina melepas acara mesra mereka akibat deheman ayah Hinata.

"Baiklah jika kau setuju Hinata,semoga kau berhasil,Ayah bangga padamu nak".baru pertama kalinya hinata mendengar pujian dari ayahnya,seketika ia menghambur memeluk Ayahnya.

"Arigathou tou-sama,arigathou".

"Dan berbahagiah bersama bocah pirang ini suati nanti,dan kau bocah kuning jaga 'anaku' baik2".Hiasi berkata datar sambil menekan kata 'anaku',namun terlihat begitu terpancar raut ke sedihan di wajahnya.

"Umm wakata Otou-sama/Hiasi-san".jawab naruhina naruto yang berkeringat dingin takut pada nada Hiasi.

"Minna do'a kan kami".seru Naruhina bersamaan menghilang dari situ menyisahkan secerca kilat berwarna kuning.

'Semoga kalian berhasil,dan bahagia didunia baru kalian nanti".batin semua ninja disana.

Sriing

Muncul percikan api didekat Sasuke yg kini tersenyum meliahat siapa yg datang.

"Heh,lama amat dobe,dan kenapa Hinata disini"

"Maaf teme,dan soal akan melakukan fuin justu".jawab Naruto yg tengah menggengam erat tangan hinata,yg wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting goreng.

"Fuin jutsu?".beo Sasuke.

"Hah,kemarikan tinjumu Teme".Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tinjunya,beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menerima sebuah ingatan tentang jutsu yang akan Naruto gunakan.

"Hn,kau serius tentang in Dobe?".walaupun terkesan datar,namun Naruto tau bahwa sahabatnya ini seperti tak setuju dengan idenya.

"Hanya in caranya teme".

"Bukanya kau ingin jadi Hokage Naturo?.".Sasuke berudaha menggoyahkan tekad sabhabatnya ini.

"Hei bocah,sudah selesai acara ngerumpi kalian hmm?".namun sebelum Naruto menjabab madara terlebih dahulu menyela percakapan mereka disertai seringai lebar nan wanita disampingya hanya mari kita llihat dahulu siapa wanita memiliki rambut silwer seperti madara(dlm mode rikudo).mata seperti klan Hyuga,serta tambahan satu mata lagi seperti rinnengan di bisa nebak kan?.

"Cepatlah Madara,habisi mereka!".perintah kaguya si Dewi kelinci.

"Baiklah,Hime-sama,bersiaplah bocah,khuku".ucap Madara dengan tawa sadisnya..sejak kapan Madara patuh pada seseorang?-_-.

"Sasuke,sebaiknya kau mundur kebelakang,dan tolong jaga konoha dan jadilah Hokage untuk ku?".kata naruto serius.

"Tap-"."Tolonglah jaga mereka untuk kami Sasuke-san".potong Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah,dan bawalah kusanagi ku Naruto anggap saja itu hadiah perpisahan,Aku akan menjaga konoha untuk kalian"jawab Sasuke serius pula.

"Terimakasih Teme/Sasuke-san".seru Naruhina bersamaan.

"Berhati-hatilah kawan,sayonara".setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dari situ.

'"Baiklah Hime-chan,bersiaplah".seru naruto."Ha'I Naru-kun,tapi apa kau tidak berpamitan pada Ayahmu,Naru?".

"Ehh,shimata,bodohnya Aku ". Segera Naruto merapal heandseal lalu menggumam jutsunya.

 **''Kage bunshin no jutsu''.**

Pooff

"Pergilah,kau tau tugasmu,kan?".seru Naruto pada bunshinya

"Siap boss,wakarimasta".hormat bhunsinya sambil berlalu.

"Kau siap hina-chan?."

"Tentu Naru".dan akhirnya mereka merapal heandseel panjang serta rumit,madakagu yg melihat itu masih diam di tempat menuungu atau tepatnya meremehkan Naruhina,

"Kemarilah bocah2,serang kami hahahah".tawa Madara menjadi setelah melihat segel Maruhina selesai.

"Bersiaplah kalian,ayo Hinata".mereka melesat kebawah madara dan Kaguya yg tengah melayang di Naruto dan Hinata menghentakan tangan mereka ke tanah serta berucap

 **'Uzumaky style:three part fuin'.**

 **'Hyuga style:three other part fuin'**

 **'Uzuhyu combine style:six part fuin** '.

Seketika tercipta heksagram segi enam dgn lambang Uzumaki dgn lambang klan Hyuga di tengahnya bercahaya terang,di setiap sudutnya tercipta rantai chakra berwarna merah kehitaman panjang yg lansung menuju Madara dan Kaguya yg diam mematung karena badan mereka terasa seperti dibekukan,hal itu terjadi ketika cahaya terang berwarna merah dr jutsu Naruhina mengenai mereka.

Madakagu yang tertarik rantai itu,mencoba berontak namun gagal,dan sampai dimana mereka merasakan chakra mereka seperti di serap keluar oleh rantai itu..

"Bangsat kau bocah,apa yg kau lakukan pada kami heh?"Sembur Madara dengan garangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang menyegel chakra kalian pada tubuh kami,percuma kalian mencoba memberontak,rantai ini akan terus menyerap chakra kalian dan juga semua kemampuan kalian,doujutsu,taijutsu,ninjutsu, raga kalian yg akan kering dan MUSNAH".jelas Naruto menekan kata 'musnah'..

"Sialan kau bocccaahhhh arrggg".nah itu lah kalimat setakhir yg Naruhina dengar dari madakagu yg chakranya telah terserap pada dua sejoli ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh mereka mulai membatu guna menyesuaikan dengan beban kekuatan dahsyat yg baru saja memasuki tubuh mereka.

"Ne Hina-chan,aisitheru,setelah ini aku akan selalu bersamamu".ucap Naruto yg telah memeluk Hinata erat.

Hinata pov.

Naru-kun memeluku,dia memeluku.

Oh kami sama,terimakasih telah mengabulkan doa aku sungguh sedih harus neninggalkan -kun mengatakan bahwa kami mungkin akan terlempar ke dimensi lain serta tubuh kami akan itu takmasalah untuk ku.

Aslakan aku dapat bersamanya.

Disela lamunanku setelah melakukan jutsu itu bersama ku terasa mulai mngeras di bagian kaki,dan aku mendengar naruto-kun mengatakan hal yg membuat ku ingin menangis.

"Ne ,setelah in aku akan selalu bersamamu".dan sekarang ia mendekap ku wajahku seperti terbakar,merah padam karena ini 'Hinata kumohon jangan pingsan',aku memberi semangat pada aku membalas pelukanya serta menjawab sambil tersendu.

End pov

"Aishit hisk eru mo hiks Naruto-kun,arigathou hisk".balas hNinata menangis impianya terkabul,ia bisa bersama pemuda pujaanya walau dalam keadan menyedihkan seperti in.

Kini tinggal kepala mereka yg belum menjadi yg merasakan hal itu langsung mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-hime".setelah kata terakhir Naruto,ia dan Hinata telah sepenuhnya jadi batu dan tertelan heksagram segi enam mereka.

*sebelum penyegelan,di tempat edo-tensei Hokage dan Aliansi shinobi*

Srink

Munculan Naruto(bunshin)dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Minato.

Betapa kagetnya ia setelah mendengar anaknya bisa fuin bertibdak ia hanya dapat berdoa pada kami sama.

'Semoga kau berhasil Naruto,Tou-san dan Kaa-san bangga padamu'.seperti itulah kira-kira batinya.

'Sayonara Naruto/Hinata semoga berhasil,dan terimakasih'.seperti itulah batin seluruh kawan Naruhina dan semua Shinobi,secara garis besar tentunya(gamungkin kan semuanya sama).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

author baru,saya iseng2 bikin fic gaje bgt aku masih butuh saran dari para author senior,akhir nee

Review,fol,fav yah.

Shinta-chan out.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf atas kesalahan judul di chap satu,itu murni kesalahan author gaje

Naruto bukan punya saya..

"The advanture of duo otsutsuki"

By:shinta-chan

Genres:adventure,romance.

Pair:naruhina.

Rate:M.

A/N:author newbie,typo disana sini,gaje,ooc,murahan,pasaran,dsb.

Ok,langsung saja dimakan..:D

"Tebbayo".percakapan

'Tebbayo'.batin

" **Kurama** ".justu dan bijju

 **'Kurama'.** batin biju dan mindscape

Chap 2:new world

Malam sunyi,hanya menyisakan bunyi2an dari makhluk2 yang aktif dimalam jika kita perhatikan lagi,di dekat tempat 'burung malam' itu tepatnya di pinggiran jalan dekat tebing di sebuah kota,muncul seberkas cahaya membentuk heksagram segi itu sungguhlah terang .namun,beberapa saat cahaya itu menghilang dan kini terlihat meninggalkan sebuah patung batu,terliht patung ini seperti dua manusia tengah berpelukan -_-

Tak ada yang yang menyadarikeberadaan patung itu disana,letak patung itu tepat di pinggir tebing dekat aliran sungai.

Tanpa terasa Hari berganti munggu,minggu ke berganti tahun,tak terasa patung itu telah disana selama 1000 tahun.

Kyoto,12-12-2112

Ditengah kota kyoto,hari in begitu ramai mengikuti acara festival kostum tahunan,ada yang bercoasplay monster,hewan,super sungguh ramai akan manusia yang sengaja datang untuk melihat festival tahunan mereka tak menyadari ada suatu pancaran kekuatan hebat dari pinggir kota.

Kraakk

Kraakk

Krankk

Suara benda pecah begitu keras berasal dari patung di tebing itu.

Krakk

Krakk

Blarrr

Ledakan kecil mengahiri suara retakan bertebaran,dari dalam debu terdengan suara manusia terbatuk batuk."Uhuk..uhuk arrgg"

*Someone pov*

Uhuk ini,kenapa banyak sekali aku sedang melawan kaken nenek itu bersama...Hinata,dimana hinata,aku memanggilnya berkali kali.

" ".uhuk2,aku mendengar suaranya,diamana dia.

"Hianata?".aku memanggilnya lagi..

"Umm aku disini uhuk naru-kun".aku mendengar suaranya,segera kuhampiri dia, aku menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari sini.

*end pov*

Naruto membawa hinata ke pinggir sungai di bawah membaringkan hinata di bawah pohon lalu pergi mengambil air ke sungai.

"Hinata,hei hinata".naruto menggoyang badan hinata.

" ? Naru-kun knapa?".hiinata perlahan membuka mata perlahan,ia melihat naruto telah ada di depanya menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Syukurlah kau sadar hia-chan,unn aku tak apa,ini minumlah dulu".kini naruto tersenyum lega menjawab hinata serta menyodorkan air yang ia ambil tadi menggunakan botol air yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"B-begitu,n-naru-kun,knapa rambut mu berubah,mata dan pakaian mu juga?".naruto baru sadar bahwa rambutnya berubah,ia segera ke pinggir sungai.

"Ap-apa. Ini,knapa rambut ku jadi perak,dan knapa mataku jd bgini,dimana rambut pirangku"entah ia bertanya pada begitu jelas menyiratkan kebingungan.

Hinata pun segera kepinggir sungai menghampiri pun kaget melihat dirinya yang tak beda jauh dengan naruto.

Naruto kini memiliki rambut merah seperti rinengan dengan 3 tomote disetiap riak/ pola lingkaran,baju hitam lengan panjang(seperti di the last movie)dengan jubah merah gelap dengan aksen jilatan api diujung bawah dan lenganya. juga 9 pola magatama di punggungnya serta 6 simbol di kerahnya,celana merah gelap ,dan sepatu jounin warna hinata,ia kini memiliki surai perak,mata dengan pupil biru yg di tengahnya seperti ada pola bunga berwarna baju lengan pendek warna lavender dan celana abu2 diatas lutut,serta jubah warna putih dengan simbol 6 magatama di kerahnya dan 9 di punggungnya seperti naruto..(Seperti di the last tapi di tambh jubahnya kaguya),sepatu ninja hak sedang seperti tsunade berwarna hitam..

 **"Kenapa gaki?,kau bingung?** ".naruto bangun dari lamunanya,mendengar suara berat kurama lewat telepatinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kurama?"

 **"Kau dan otak bodohmu".** ejek kurama.

"Apa maksudmu bola bulu grrr".

 **"Haha,tentu saja itu kekuatan madara yg kau serap BAKA,dan untuk gadismu itu,sepertinya ia hanya menyerap separuh power kaguya saja dan sepertinya separuh lg ikut tersegel oleh segelmu bisa menonaktifkan modemu yg sekarang seperti biju mode** ".jelas kurama panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti,lalu dimana kita sekarang?"Tanya naruto

"Menurutku kita ada di masa lain/dimensi lain mungkin,tepatnya dunia manusia tanpa chakra,tetapi aku merasakan ada tekanan beberapa yokai di balik terowongan sebelah sana,tapi sangat kecil seperti terlindungi oleh kekkai,kita bahas ini lain kali,sekarang kau beritahu istri mu itu,khuku"jawab kurama dengan seringai bengis di akhir perkataanya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menyebar bhunsin setelah ini,sudah dulu kurama,hinata belum jadi istriku bola bulu,hrrr".naruto mengakhiri telepatinya karna sudah menahan kesal kepada rekanya itu.

"Aku juga mau tidur,sana hush"usir kurama.

"Bagaimana naru-kun?".hinata bertanya.

"Maksudmu hina-hime?".muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi hinata,akibat panggilan naruto kepadanya.

"N-naru habis bicara dengan kyubi kan."

"Ohh haha iya,barusan aku menanyakan dimana kita berada di sunia manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan chakra,tetapi dibalik terowongan sana ada energi yokai,dan tentang tubuh kita ini karena kita tubuh telah menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan yang kita serap dulu,kita juga bisa menonaktifkan mode ini kita nonaktifkan dulu mode kita ini,setelah itu kita mencari informasi dan rumah untuk tinggl sementara"jelas naruto yg di jawab anggukan kekasihnya.

"Umm,e-eto n-naru-kun,bagaimana menonaktifkan mode ini?,aku belum pernah dalam mode seper kuat(kaguya maksudnya) seperti ini?".polos kali kau hina hime,meh sini author minggir kau author dia milikku(naruto)..

"Haha,konsentrasi dan putus aliran chakra dari perutmu hina-chan".balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

Di academi tepatnya sebuah di ruangan kepala sekolah khusus yokai,tenma sedang gelisah karena merasakan dua tekanan kekuatan luar biasa dari gerbang kekkai utara(trowongan yang di tunjuk kurama).

Deg..deg!

'A-apa ini,ke-kekuatan macam a-apa ini'batinya merinding.

'Aku harus mencari tau'batinya itu ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke gerbang utara.

Setelah ia sampai disana,tekanan itu tiba2 hilang dan hanya menyisakan tekanan sangat kecil seperti di tekan.

Ia mengarahkan pandanganya kesegala arah,sampai ia melihat dua sosok dipinggir sungai,segera ia menghampiri mereka.

"Summimasen"sapa ramah tenma.

Naruhina yg dikagetkan oleh tenma segera mereka kusanagi yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Siapa anda?"Tanya naruto waspada,ia merasakan besarnya kekuatan orang didepanya.(Tenang naru,tenma ga lebih dari semut di depanmu dan )

"Oi oi tenanglah anak muda,perkenalkan aku tenma,syapa kalian anak muda jika aku boleh tau?"

Naruto yang merasakan nada bersahabat dari orang didepanya menurunkan kesiagan lalu menjawab

"Oh maafkan saya tadi,saya uzumaki naruto,dan dia".

"Saya hyu-.."Uzumaky hinata"potong naruto cepat sebelum hinata selesai berucap,dan itu sukses menimbulkan rona hebat di pipi hinata.

"Jangan terlalu kaku,santai saja dan apakah kalian saudara?".kali ini tenma bertanya.

"Ehehe, bukan saudara,dia istri ku hehe".seperti biasa ia menjawab disertai cengiran andalanya,dan lihat sudah ingin pingsan akibat pernyataan naruto.

'N-naru-kun bilang ap tadi?,istri?,istri? Kyyaaa aku tak kuat lagi'.hinata sudah mencapai batasnya,pingsan pun jadi akhirnya.(Lihatlah hasil perkataan mu naruto-_-)

"Eh?oi hina-chan,kau kenapa oi,bangun"naruto panik melihat keka-ralat istri belum sahnya pingsan.

"Kenapa dengan nya uzumaki-san?".tenma bingung.

"Mungkin dia kecapeak tenma-san"

"Lebih baik kalian ikut aku saja ke tempat ku,kalian bisa istirahat disana".tenma menawarkan bantuan.

"Eh?,apakah tidak merepotkan,terus terang kami baru disini dan kami belum tau seluk beluk kota ini"seru naruto panjal wal lebar.

"Ahh,kebetulan sekali,sebaiknya kalian ketempatku,dan kalian bisa mencari pengetahuan(sekolah) ditempat ku,aku lihat kalian masih muda,brapa umur kalian".tanya tenma pada naruto yang masi menggendong hinata bridal style.

"Aku 17 tahun,hinata pun sama".bohong naruto,karna ia blum tau berapa lama ia tidur jadi batu.(Aslinya sih 1017 thn-_-)

"Baik,sekarang ikuti aku"tenma berjalan kearah terowongan di ikuti pasangan silver dibelakangnya.

"Ano,tenma-san knapa kita masuk kesini?".naruto memecah kesunyian

"Ohh,begini naruto-san,aku ini yokai,dan dari pengamatan juga yokai, kekasihmu juga memiliki aura yokai,benar?".

"Ehh,dari mana anda tau,tapi aku bukan yokai hanya memiliki yokai dalam tubuhku"jelas naruto

"Memiliki?"Beo tenma

"Benar,tepatnya yokai yg disegel dalam tubuh ku"dan seletah naruto menjawab,mereka mulai memasuki terowongan,terlihat cahaya di ujung trowongan sana.

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto,ia merasakan berbagai aura yokai dari tempat ini,berbeda dari saat ia di bagian sebrang trowongan tadi.

"Kau pasti terkejut kan?"Tenma memecah keterkejutan naruto.

"T-tempat apa ini banyak sekali aura yokai disini?".

"Hahaha,sebaiknya aku jelaskan nanti saja,lebih baik kita bergegegas,apa kau tak kasihan dengan istrimu itu hmm".ucap tenma dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eh,tenma-san sebernarnya ia belum jadi istriku,dia baru kekasihku saja,maafkan aku tadi bohong padamu ehehe".

"Tak usah dipikirkan naruto,aku sudah tau dari tadi".bangga tenma sambil membusungkan dadanya.

'Dia mirip ero-sannin,sok coll'batin naru sweedrop.

Di sebuahkamar,asrama sekolah tepatnya terdapat tiga siluet,yang satu tengah terbaring di ranjang satunya tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegang tangan oarang yang terbaring,dan satunya tengah berdiri melihat dua muda-mudi ini.

"Nah tenma-san,bisakah anda memberitau ku tempat apa ini,dan siapa anda sebenarnya?"Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hah,baiklah akan ku jelaskan".

Seketika raut muka naruto berganti serius saat tenma mulai menjelaskan tentang dunia yoaki,sekolah yokai,dan tenma yangsebenarnya seorang kepala sekolah yokai dunia ini juga yokai dibagi menjadi kelas tersendiri menurut kekuatan mereka,seperti vampire dan warwolf masuk s-rank yokai dsb.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah paham naruto?.' Tema menjeda sejenak menunggu jawaban."Dan bisakah kau siapa dan apa sebenarnya kalian berdua ini?".tenma melanjutkan setelah naruto mengangguk paham.

"Sebelum itu bisakah anda merahasiakannya?"

"Tentu"tenma masuk mode serius saat naruto menceritakan kisahnya selama didunia shinobi,tentu dengan bumbu disana-sini.

"Oh begitu rupanya,jd kau punya yokai di tubuhmu dan gadis itu punya aura yokai setelah menyerap kekuatan seseorang yang memiliki yokai seertimu,tapi kalian tetap manusia seutuhnya,dan kalian ini ninja,benar?".dan di jawab anggukan mantap oleh mereka di alaihkan oleh lenguhan seorang gadis..

"Engghh".hinata mengeliat tanda akan segera masi buram,saat ini ia hanya melihat langit2 ruangan berwarna putih.

" hiks yokata,ku kira kau akan meninggalkanku",tangis lebay naruto memeluk hinata.

"E-eeh naru-kun,kau kenapa".tanya hinata tergagap malu karena di dekap erat naruto.

"Umm,aku tak apa-apa.",jawab naruto.

"Baiklah kalian bisa lanjutkan adegan itu,aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku,".ia berucap serta mulai berlalu meninggalkan pasangan kita ini,namun sesaat ia kembali lagi.

"Dan jangan lupa naruto,besok kau dan istrimu itu mulai bersekolah di sini fufu"setelah itu ia benar2 pergi meninggalkan naruhina yang tengah merona

'Pasangan yang hebat dan serasi',batin tenma menuju ruanganya.

"Emm,naru-kun knpa kau b-bilang a-ku ini istrimu".tanya hinata malu2.

"Kau tak suka hime?".mimik mukanya ia buat pura-pura hinata gelagapan melihatnya.

"Eh? b-bukan begitu,j-jusru aku senang,sungguh".elak hinata meyakinkan.

" memang akan jadi couple kan tsuma khuku".entah kenapa hinata bergidik melihat seringai sadis keluar dari kekasihnya ini namun ia senang impianya bisa bersama pemuda blonde ini akan terkabul.

"Umm,t-tentu,pasti".jawab hinata mantap.

"Baiklah,kau pasti bingung kan kenapa kita ad disini?".hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Akan kujelaskan besok dambil berangkat ke academy,sekarang kita istirahat".naruto langsung merebahkan diri disamping hinata memeluknya erat.

"Oyasumi hina-hime".mengecup dahi hinata pelan sebelum ia terlelap.

"Um,oyasuminasai,naruto-ku,"jawab hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukanya,senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya merasakan hangat pelukan kekasihnya..

*the advanture of duo otsutsuki*

Pagi yang cerah serta kicauan burung menyambut dua tokoh utama kita mentari memasuki sudut ruangan itu lewat sela2 horden yang tampaknya membuat salah satu salah satu dari mereka sudah akan benar saja terlihat wanita bersurai perak sepunggung melenguh tanda akan segera terbangun.

*hinata pov*

"Engghh".aku merasakan cahaya silau masuk kemataku,aku mencoba bangun dari kasur tetapi tubuhku seprti terhalang detik itu pula aku ingat bawha kemarin aku tidur dengan deru nafas di ujung kepalaku,kutengokan kepalaku keatas,dan benar saja naru-kun ad disana tengah memeluk tubuh ku erat.

Kurasakan wajah ku mulai memarah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Kuberanikan diri membangunkanya,karena tenma-san bilang kami harus bersekolah mulai hari ini.

Akupun tak tau apa sekolah disini sama dengan sekolah kami di dunia shinobi atau nanti aku akan tau,dan naru-kun sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti.'Baiklah aku akan membangunkanya,takut kami terlambat'.batinku.

"Naru-kun,b-bangun naru,bukankah kita harus sekolah hari in".sambil kugoyangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Enggh,10 menit lagi hinata",hah cuman itu jawabanya,terpaksa aku melakukan itu..

"Na-ru-to-kun,BANGUN atau...".kutarik hidungnya kedepan walhasil

"Ittaaii,apa yang kau lakukan hinata".dia kelihatan sewot sekarang.

"Mou- habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan sih".jawabku pura2 sedih.

"Ehhh.b-baiklah maaf2,memang kenapa kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini hmm?,apa kau mau...".dia mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Kyyaaa naru no hentai".

Duak

Dukk

brakk

"Apa2 an kau hinata".dia mengelus kepalanya yg menabrak pinti karna pukulan kuat ku,eh 'kuat',aku seperti memiliki tenaga seperti tsunade shisou.

"G-gomen naru,kita kan h-harus sekolah,bukanya ke-kemarin tenma-san sudah bilang".jelas ku aku harus sabar menghadapi kekasihku ini yang suka pelupa.

"Eh,shimata,ayo kita harus mandi cepat,nanti telat".ia mulai mondar mandir nggak segera kuhampirinya.

"Lebih baik naruto-kun madi dulu,aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimasak di kulkas,semoga saja ada bahan makanan".perintahku padahnya.

"Baikalah".naru-kun segera melenggang kekamar madndi membawa handuk dan seragam di atas meja,entah sejak kapan seragam itu ada disana.

Akupun bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak..

*end pov*

Pagi hari itu diakhiri dengan canda tawa mereka di meja telah tersiap dua mangkuk mie instan dengan telur dadar dan sayuran.

"Hah,sudah siap,sayang cuman ini yang bisa dimasak".ucap itu pula naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk yang menampilkan bentuk dada bidangnya yang sukses membuat hinata merona.

"K-kenapa kau tak pakai s-eragamu didalam N-naruto-kun?".hinata bertanya sambil menunduk,naruto mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Hmm,apa kau malu eh?.hime".naruto mendekat pada hinata.

"Apa kau malu melihatku begini atau kau mau hime?",seringai naruto semakin melebar tatkala ia melihat wajah hinata semakin memerah.

"Kyyaaa naruto no baka hentai".hinata lari kekamar mandi meninggalkan naruto yang tengah keduanya siap,mereka menikmati sarapan sekalian naruto yang menjelaskan tentang kekuatan mereka saat in dan dimana mereka sekarang.

Dijalan menuju academi terlihat dua sejoli sedang jalan bersama.

"Hime,kau sungguh cantik memakai baju itu".puji naruto,sukses membuat si empu merona padam.

"A-arigatou,k-kau juga tampan naru-kun".balas hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya tertanda ia sudah mulai masuk mode gugup.

Kini naruto mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut jas sekolah warna hijau dengan dasi hitam standar pelajar,jasnya sengaja tak iya kancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang tak iya masukan,ditambah celana pensil hitam dengan sepatu cat warna kananya ia masukan kekantung clana,sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan menenteng tar di atas punggung menambah kesan nakan tapi keren(mungkin-_-).sedangkan hinata hampir sama dengan naruto,hanya ia menggunakan rok warna hitam di atas lutut,serta jasnya ia kancingkan dengan sepatu hitam dan kaoskaki warna putih dibawah ia gunakan menenteng tas didepan roknya,oh iya rambut silvernya ia biarkan tergerai melambai indah rapi,tidak seperti naruto yang

'Siapa mereka'.bisik para murid melihat duo kita ini.

'Wah mereka tampan dan cantin'

"Kyaaa,mereka sangat cocok".suara teriakan mulai terdengar sampai telinga kedua tokoh kita.

"Lihat warna rambutnya pun sama,serasi sekali".

"Lihat cwo itu menggandengnya,kyaa"

Naruto yang tengah mendapat teriakan FG barunya hanya cuek berlalu sambil menggandeng hinata yang sudah sangat malu,bisa kita liat dari rona yang semakin tebal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah,hime jangan tundukan wajahmu,biarkan saja kita menemui tenma-san".ajak naruto lembut

"Umm,ayo naru-kun".balas hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Tibalah mereka didepan pintu yang menunjukan tanda 'ruangan kepala sekolah'.

Tok,tok,tok

"Silahkan masuk"ucap seseornag dari itu masuklah dua orang berbeda gender.

"Oh kalian,bagaimana seragamnya,apakah pas?".tenma memulai pembicaraan.

"Ahaha,ini pas sekali tenma-san,apalagi seragam hinata,sungguh pas dan err-sexy".seringai mesum keluar dari naruto.

"Mou- ..naru-kun jangan meng-godaku s-seperti itu".

"Haha,sudah2,ngomng2 kalian akan aku di kelas 1a,mengingat kalian baru aku sudah menyesuaikan umur kalian,semoga kalian untuk kamar asrama kalian,aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian di samping rumah para guru disini,karena kalian kan sudah menikah, ini kuncinya,rumah kalian tepat di samping asrama yang semalam kalian tempati".tawa menggoda tenma semakin hal itu membuat duo silver ini memerah malu.

"T-terimaksih tenma-san,maaf sudah merepotkan,kami ke kelas dulu,ayo hinata-chan".ajak naruto.

"Umm,kami permisi tenma-san".ucap hinata sopan sambil membungkuk.

Terdengar suara riuh murid-murid dari dlam kelas,mereka mendapat kabar bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas lama bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan kegaduhan mereka,sang guru menghampiri pintu.

"Oh jadi kalian murid barunya".tanya wali kelas 1a a.k.a nekonome sensei.

"Iya sensei"jawab naruhina.

"Bailah kalian tunggu sebentar ya".

"Mohon perhatian anak2,kita jadi kedatangan murid baru,silahkan uzumaki-san".beresta itu masuklah dua manusia sama warna rambut disertai teriakan FG dadakan mereka.

'Kyaa,mereka yang tadi pagi'

'Mereka tampan dan cantik,kyaaa serasihnya'.kira2 seperti itulah teriakan FG dadakan tokoh kita.

"Diam semua!,silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian".perintah nekonome sensei.

"Ha,I".

"Watasiwa u-uzumaki hinata d-desu,yourosiku onegaisimasu".ucap hinata dengan wajah imut,langsun dapat

FB dadakan.

'Maniiisssnya'

"Kaawaaii'.ucap para murid laki-laki..

"Uzumaki naruto",ucap naruto dingin memberi glare pada para laki2 tadi.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkat kekasihnya itu.

'Perkenalan macam apa itu'batin semua murid laki2 sembari menahan ngeri melihat glare naruto.

'Kyaaaaa ternyata namanya naruto'

"Narutokun,maukan jadi pacarku?"

"Kau tinggal dimana naruto-kun?".

"Dia miliku,jangan berani-berani menggodanya".ucap hinata masuk mode barunya( yandr)..Oh kasian sekali kalian para gadis,trimalah hadiah kalian telah menggoda kekasih orang yaitu glare dari hinata dan tak tangung2 ia meningkatkan KInya.

'A-apa an tekanan ini.'Batin para murid ngeri merasakan tekanan KI hinata.

'Gadis ini mengerikan'.batin nekonome sensei.

"Hina-chan sudahlah,".lerai naruto yang merasakan sesak didadanya merasakan KI hinata yang bahkan sampai ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Um naru-kun".balas hinata tersenyum polos.

"B-baiklah ad pertanyaan?".nekonome yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutanya.

Bodohnya,masih ada seorang siswi yang bertanya walau takut akan KI hinata.

"A-ano,apa kalian ini ber saudara?".tanyanya gugup.

"Dia pacarku/kekasihku".jawab keduanya serempak.

'Jadi mereka sepasang kekasih,sayang sekali'

'Kompak sekali,'.seperti itulah kira2 batin siswa/i disitu.

"Baiklah kalian berdua duduk di bangku belakang -kun tolong angkat tanganmu!"Perintah nekonome S.

"Ha'i sensei".orang yg ditunjuk berdiri,

" Baiklah kalian buka buku mapel sosialisasi manusia,dan untuk kalian uzumaki-kun/san kemarilah akan ku berikan bukunya".dan perintah dari sang Guru menjadi tanda mulainya jam pelajaran.

*Skip*

Krink

Krink

menandai berakhirnya academi hari ini telah berbunyi,pada murid bergegas merapihkan alat dengan sosok laki berdurai silver yang tengah hanyut dalam mimpinya,sementara sang gadis disampingnya berusaha membangunkanya.

"Naru-kun,ayo bangung yang lain sudah pulang."Rajuk hinata,

"Mou-naru-kun jahat sekali,aku ditinggal hiks".hinata pura-pura menangis dan seketika naruto bangun karena merasa bersalah.

"Ehh.i-iya aku bangun,jangan nangis dong,jelek tau kalau kau menangis hime".hibur naruto.

"Ehehe,kau tertipu naru".mimik sendu hinata langsung digantikan senyum kemenangan.

"Hah,keu suka sekali menggoda ya sekarang hime".

"Hihi,habis naru tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi,ayo kita pulang".

"Hemm,baiklah ayo".mereka berjalan pulang menyusuri koridor kita garis bawahi,hinata akan manja jika itu dengan naruto,tapi sifat sadisnya akan kambuh bila ada yang menggoda narutonya seperti tadi siang.

*flash back*

Krink,krink..bel berbunyi dua kali menandai jam waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Kita bisa melihat dua tokoh kita tengah berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah,namun mereka di hentikan segerombolan siswi FG dadak naruto.

"Kyaa itu naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun,nanti siang ada waktu tidak"

"Naru-kun,ayo main kerumahku sehabis sekolah".

Hinata yang tidak suka dengan hal itu langsung maju kehadapan naruto yang terlihat canggung dengan FG dadakanya.

'Gluk'.naruto nemekuk ludah berat merasakan aura suram dari kekasihnya terlihat tidak suka dengan para FG dadakan naruto.

"Apa maksud kalian tadi HAH?,panggilan 'naru-kun' hanya aku yang boleh memakainya".suara berat keluar dari hinata beserta KI nya yang meningkat cepat.

"M-memangnya kenapa hah uzumaki?.kami hanya ingin mengajak naru-kun jalan,apa tak boleh hah?".ucap salah satu siswi yang sepertinya ketua dari kelompok para siswi ini setakutan tapi mereka tak terima dilecehkan oleh murid baru ini.

"Iya,kalau kau merasa hebat,kita buktikan siapa yang berhak atas atau kami".sahut siswi tiba-tiba hinggap di bibir yang ingin melerai hanya pasrah karena sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh hinata.(Malangnya nasibmu naru.:v).

"Hmm,kalian mengajaku berdansa terima,khuku".seringaian sadis nya semakin melebar tatkala gerombolan siswi lainya datang untuk membantu kelompok siswi didepanya.

Alhasil,disinilah mereka taman belakan sekolah adu memperebutkan naruto antara hinata melawan 15 siswi(yokai) hanya bisa menghela nawas melihalnya sambil bersender dibawah pohon tak jauh dari pertarungan itu.

"hina-chan,lakukan dengan cepat ya,aku sudah lapar ini".teriak naruto.

"I-iya sebentar sayang".balas hinata dengan pipi merona karena panggilan sayang(hina-chan) dari kekasihnya.

'Apa apan itu,kenapa dia mudah sekali berubah ekspresi'.batin kelima belas siswi sweedrop tak percaya.

"Nah,saa kita mulai tak mau kekasihku menunggu,majulah kalian!".seketika itu 15 siswi itu berubah ke wujud yokainya.5 siswi berubah menjadi monster duyung,5 lainya menjadi monster separuh ular separuh manusia,dan yang terakhir mereka menjadi warwolf.

" kau sanggup melawan kami,kami adalah golongan s-rank ".ucap sombong salah satu warwolf(ketuanya).

"Hemm?,bagiku kalian hanya monster ".

"Grr kurang ajar kau,ayo hajar dia!"

Majulah 5 yokai duyung tadi menyerang bersamaan,hinata masi ditempat menatap datar 5 yokai didepanya.5 yokai itu mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya berbentuk peluru-peluru kecil berjumlah ratusan yang mengarah pada mengaktifkan mode kaguyanya serta menggumamkan jutsu tanpa segel.

'Limbo'.

Naruto yang melihat hinata mengeluarkan limbo terperangah,'dari mana hinata tau jutsu limbo',batinya tak kepertarungan.

Serangan dari para yokai itu seperti membentur dinding tak kasat mata di depan itu juga hinata mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya kearang 5 yokai ular yang lumayan jauh didepanya,seketika itu pula para yokai ular itu pingsan dengan luka memar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya,akibat serangan tiga bayangan hinata yang tak kasat mata. warwolf dan para duyung menggeram marah melesat hendak menyerang hinata bersamaan.

Dengan tenag hinata merapal headseel serta mengumamkan nama jutsunya.

 **'Suiton: cho kyuryudan no jutsu'.**

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air yang sangat banyak dan membentuk sembilan naga raksasa siap melahap apapun yokai yang melihat itu nyalinya langsung down dan mengurungkan niat menyerang hinata lalu lari tak membiarkan itu,ia mengarahkan tangan kananya ke arah para yokai yang sedang lari tungang langgang.

9 naga air hinata melesat dan menghempaskan para yokai didepanya,mengakibatkan hempasan air dahsyat.

Syuutt

Byaarrr

Byaarrr

Hinata puas dengan hasil jutsunya,ia berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan yokai yang pingsan itu kearah naruto dengan senyum dari atas atap terlihat tenma tersenyum melihat kekuatan dari salah satu anak baru itu.

'Sudah kuduga mereka bukan orang sembarangan,aku tak sabar bagaimana kekuatan naruto,kekasihnya saja sudah sekuat itu apalagi dia'.batin tenma berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kembali ke naruto yang sedang menganga.

"Kau terlalu sadis hime".ucap naruto kikuk pada hinata.

"Mou-siapa suru mereka menggodamu naru-kun".hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya itu langsung membuat naruto mencubit pipi hinata gemas.

"Mou-kenapa kau mencubit pipiku naru-kun".dengus hinata sebal.

"Ehehe,gomen terlihat imut bila sedang marah.''.

*flash back off*

Suasana perjalanan pulang mereka diiringi canda tawa,kejahilan naruto berlanjut di perjalanan pulang ini sampai mereka mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari arah tebing dekat gerbang utara.

'Kyaaaaaaa'.

"Kau dengat itu hime".

"Emm,sebaiknya kita kesana naru".

"Ayo,kita harus bergegas".

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka setelah sampai disana,terlihat seor-seekor monster kadal tengah menyerang dua orang pelajar,tepatnya sepasang mana mereka tau,,lihat saja baju meteka,sama persis seperti baju naruhina.

"Kukuku,ayo moka, kau memilih bersama orang lemah seperti dia hee?".sang monster bicara dengan nada mengerikan.

"A-aku lebih baik bersama tsukune-san dari pada bersamamu".balas gadis yang dipanggil moka tadi.

"Ohh kalau begitu lebih baik aku musnahkan saja laki-laki lemah itu."Seru monster itu sengit sambil berjalan ke arah dua moka dan tsukune.

"Mokaisan,maafkan aku,aku ingin tetap menjadi temanmu walaupun kau ini yokai".tsukune dalam keadan terluka tak sengaja menyenggol benta berbentuk salib pada leher moka dan alhasil benda itu lepas dari tempat aslinya.

"Tsukuneeeeee".teriak moka disertai angin mnghembuh dan mngelilinginya.

Angin perlahan memudar dan kini terlihat wanita bersurai perak dengan mata merah berpupil vertikan dan juga suatu benda bertambah besar di bagian err dadanya,oh jangan lupakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat menyelimutinya juga.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya,telah melukai sahabat ku".suara moka tiba2 terdengat begitu langsung melesat hendak menendang kadal seranganya di hentikan oleh monster berbentuk srigala yang tiba-toba datang kesitu beserta 4 monster berbentuk kadal lainya.

"Ohh,jadi rumor itu benar,bahwa kau ini vampire".ucap wolf yang tengah menahan kaki moka.

"T-taicho,"ucap gemetar kadal yang td menyerang moka.

"Hmm,biar kuurus dia,kau pergilah kebelakang"perintahnya menunjuk 4 monster dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang,mari kita bersenang-senang vampire-chan".muncul seringai di wajah monster srigala itu.

Sementara ditempat naruto,hinata sudah ingin turun untuk membatu gadis itu karena pertarungan ini tak seinbang menurutnya.

"Sabarlah hime,kita lihat dulu situasinya".naruto berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi naru-"

"Tidak,kubilang tidak ya harus melihat keadaan dahulu".ucap tegas naruto dan berhasil membuat hinata bungkam seketika.

Kembali ketempat kini tengah dilanda lain ia harus dia urungkan karena melihat tsukune telah di sekap oleh 5 monster kadal yang entah kapan mereka melakukanya.

"Jadi moka,kau mau menyerah atau aku bunuh yokai lemah itu".tanya wolf.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan omote?'.tanya ura-moka pada sisi lainya lewat telepati.

'Tolonglah ura,selamatkan satu-satunya teman ku sekarnag'.pinta omote moka memelas.

'Hah,baiklah bai-...'Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan,ia telah di tendang dibagian perutnya.

Moka terpental kebelakang menabrak pepohonan.

"Terlalu lama,sebaiknya aku kuhajar saja kau,setelah itu akan kunikmati tubuh sexy mu itu moka".ucap wolf menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Cih,jangan harap kucing".ura-moka mendecih menciba bangun namun ia tak bisa,seperti ada yang benar saja,ia melihat sebuah rantai hitam telah melilit itu di lilitkan ke pohoh dibelakanya dan ujung rantai itu di tahan oleh dua yokai kadal anggota wolf ini.

"Ahahah,saatnya kunikmati tubuhmu itu moka"tawa kejam keluar dari mendekatiura- moka lalu menarik jas hijau ura-moka secara kasar

Sreeekk

"Kyaaaa"ura-moka berteriak

Duakk

Ura menendang selangkangan wolf dengan sekuat tenaga,karena kakinya masih bebas jadi ia bisa menendangnya.

"Sialan kau gadil jalang,kubunuh kau".wolf langsung melayangkan tinju yang disertai energi yokai tepat ke arah perut ura.

Jdukk

"Ohok"darah segar mengalir dari mulut ura,saat wolf hendank melayangkan pukulan keduanya,ia merasakan seseorang mendekt dengan cepat.

"Rassenggan".ucap seseorang dibelakang menyadari itu langsung berbalik hendang menghindar,namun ia terlambat dan terkena telak di bagian perutnya.

"Ohok counghh".kini giliran wolf yang memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"S-Siapa kau?"Tanya ura di ujung ajalnya.

"Tenanglah,kami datang membatu.".bukan orang yang ditanya ura yang menjawab,namun seorang gadis yang telah berada disampingnya.

"Hime,kau coba sembuhkan aku yang urus para kecoa itu".perintah naruto serius.

"Haa-a'I".hinata tak berani membantah karena ia tau bila kekasihnya masuk mode serius,perkatanya tidak bisa dibantah.

Syuutt

Syuut

Empat besi hitam melayang ke arah empat yokai kadal yang kini telah berkumpul kembali.

Jleeb

Jleeb

"Arrrggghhh"teriakan pilu keluar dari mulut busuk pasa kadal itu,seketika itu pula mereka meregang nyawa disertai darah menyembur dari bekas tembusan besi hitam naruto.

Srinkk

Naruto mnghilang,dan muncul di dekat tubuh tsukune lalu membawanya ke arah ia meletakan orang itu,matanya melirik wolf yang ternyata telah kabur dari tempatnya.

"Hah,dia kabur hime".kata naruto lesu.

"Sudahlah naru,sebaiknya kita menolong mereka,keadaan mereka sungguh kritis,apalagi gadis tak mungkin selamat naru".hinata pesimis dengan keadaan ura,luka yang ura dapat sungguh fatal,jantungnya pecah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

"Lalu kau sudah memeriksa laki-laki itu".

"Umm,kalau dia bisa diselamatkan,karena lukanya takbegitu parah''.

Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak,sampai ia menemukan sebuah idem.

"Ahh hime,kau sembuhkan saja laki-laki itu,gadis ini biar ku urus".mata hinata menyipit curiga.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kan 'naru'?".ucap hinata menekan nama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiihh,maaf kalo masih author kritik dan sarannya.

Akhir kata.

Review,follow,favorite yah.

Jaa nee

Shinta-chan cao cao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya** :

"Hah, dia kabur Hime".kata Naruto lesu.

"Sudahlah Naru, sebaiknya kita menolong mereka, keadaan mereka sungguh kritis, apalagi gadis itu. ia tak mungkin selamat naru". Hinata pesimis dengan keadaan Ura, luka yang Ura dapat sungguh fatal, jantungnya pecah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

"Lalu kau sudah memeriksa laki-laki itu".

"Umm,kalau dia bisa diselamatkan, karena lukanya tidak begitu parah".

Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak, sampai ia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ahh hime, kau sembuhkan saja laki-laki itu, gadis ini biar ku urus". mata Hinata menyipit curiga.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kan, 'Naru'?". ucap Hinata menekan nama kekasihnya.

 **Naruto bukan punya saya.**

 **"The Advanture of Duo Ootsutsuki"**

By:shinta-chan

Genres: Adventure, Romance.

Pair:Naruto x Hinata.

Rate: M.

A/N: Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, gaje, ooc, murahan, pasaran, Semi-crossover(mungkin), EYD gajelas, fic pertama(pasti jelek), dsb.

Terimakasih untuk senpai sekalian yang telah memberi banyak masukan pada saya.

Ok langsung saja, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. :D

"Tebbayo". percakapan

'Tebbayo'. batin

" **Kurama** ". justu dan biju

' **Kurama** '. batin biju dan mindscape

 **Chapter 3: End of world.**

'Gluuk', Naruto meneguk ludah berat.

"T-tentu tidak Hime, aku cuman akan menghidupkanya dengan Rinne tense no jutsu". tidak biasanya Naruto terbata seperti ini, mungkin Naruto lapar :p.

"Apa?, bukanya itu akan memakan hawa kehidupanmu Naruto-kun?". tanya Hinata polos. setau Hinata, jurus itu akan membuat penggunanya kehilangan nyawa.

"Tidak, itu tak akan terjadi. jutsu ini memang membutuhkan banyak cakra, tapi aku tidak akan mati seperti Nagato". Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata kali ini.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. aku akan mengobati laki2 ini". Hinata yang memulai menyembuhkan Tsukune, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mulai membuat Heandseel serta menggumamkan jurusnya.

 **"Gedo: Rinne tense no justu"**

Mulailah muncul sebuah bend-tidak maksudku sosok seseorang(mungkin) dari dalam tanah, perlahan namun pasti Sosok itu mulai dapat kita lihat wujudnya, mulai dari kepala sampai setengah badan. sosok itu sungguh besar bisa dibilang besar sekali kalau itu hanya untuk setengah badan saja, sosok itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 20m(ngarang), memiliki dua buah sulur atau antena di bagian kepalanya, mata merah besar dan dikelilingi bingkai berwarna hitam. sosok itu tengah menggerakan mulutnya alias membukanya, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih besar berderet rapih namun mengerikan. astaga, kalian tidak akan percaya ini(mungkin.:p),mulutnya terbuka sampai bagian perut sekali lagi kutekankan sampai 'perut', sungguh mulut yang sangat lebar. Kemudian makhluk itu menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melilit tubuh Ura-moka dan memasukan tubuh itu kemulutnya, tetapi kenapa makhluk itu justru mengunyah tubuh Moka?(Entalah,nanya aja ke Naru,hehe). sementara Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya berbanjir keringat mulai hawatir.

'Berjuanglah Naruto-kun'. batinya.

Naruto mulai membuka perlahan matanya setelah proses penghidupan Moka berjalan lancar.

Perlahan sosok itu berhenti melakukan acara mengunyahnya, segera ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan lidah berwarna ungunya keluar lagi membawa tubuh Moka, dengan perlahan sosok itu meletakan tubuh Ura didekat tubuh Tsukune yang sedang mendapat perawatan dari Hinata.

"N-naru, bagaimana?, berhasil?, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?". Naruto yang langsung mendapat berondongan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya, ia hanya tesemyum simpul sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. namun seketika semyum tipis itu berubah menjadi seringai lebar, seringai yang dapat membuat ninja sekaliber Kakashi lari tungang langgang. begitu pun Hinata saat ini, ia merasa hawa tidak mengenakan saat melihat seringai Naruto.

"Hah-hah-hah, a-ku tidak apa H-Hime, sungguh". Naruto berpura-pura kelelahan, seringainya semakin melebar manakala ia mendengar nada kehawatiran kekasihnya semakin menjadi.

"T-tapi Naru, w-wajahmu terlihat b-begitu pucat, biar kuperiksa dahulu". Hinata segera melihat keadaan kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah menggunakan byakugan, namun ia tak menemukan masalah serius, malah Naruto kelihatan segar bugar. mungkin hanya kehabisan sepersekian persen cakranya.

"Haha, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, bagaimana kalo kita nanti malam 'bermain' Hime hmm, akan ku buktikan kalau aku baik-baik ". kini seringai Naruto berubah menjadi tawa sadis, mengakibatkan bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Apa lagi Naruto berbicara soal 'bermain'. Hinata tau apa maksud naruto, dan ia memnag sudah siap bila Narutonya ini meminta hal itu, tetapi jelas tidak dapat Hinata hindari bawha sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"K-kalau i-tu yang H-naru -kun inginkan, a-aku tidak m-menolaknya. a-ku sudah m-menjadi milik naru sekarang". Hitana tidak tahu dapat keberanian untuk menjawab dari mana, walau agak tergagap dan tengah merona hebat. namun, ia merasa kalimat itu langsung saja melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Khukuku, sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu Hime". ohh tidak, sepertinya Hinata menyesal telah memberi lampu hijau pada Naruto.

*poor Hinata*.

"Enghh". bunyi lenguhan dua sosok yang kini tengah terbaring di tanah menjadi tanda bagi Naruto, untuk segera menyudahi acara menggoda kekasih imutnya ini.

"Hina-chan, sebaiknya kita hampiri mereka,ayo". Ajak Naruto yang tanpa persetujuan langsung menarik tangan seputih porselen milik Hinata.

Sementara dua orang berbeda gender yang tadi melenguh itu, sekarang tengah menepuk nepuk pakaian mereka yang kotor terkena debu. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka di kagetkan dengan suara yang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah sadar". ucap si pemuda berambut silver.

"Ano, kalian syapa?". tanya wanita berambut pink A.k.a Moka(omote).

"Kami tadi melihat kalian sedang diserang seekor Monster, jadi kami datang untuk membantu". kini wanita bersurai silver a.k.a Hinata yang menjawab.

"Ohh kalo begitu arigathou gonsaimazu.. err?".

"Uzumaki Naruto dan dia uzumaki Hinata, dan kalian?". Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hinata lalu gantian bertanya.

"Aku Akasia Moka dan ini Aono tsukune". Jawab moka sambil menunjuk pria disampingya.

"Bukanya kau sekelas dengan kami aono-san". Hinata yang dari tadi diam kini berinisiatif bertanya.

"Ehh,iya,barusan tadi Uzumaki-san bilang apa?". urat nadi langsung timbul di kening Naruto, merasa tak terima dengan kelakuan bocah yang telah mengabaikan kekasihnya ini, Naruto langsung menghilang lalu muncul didepan tsukune.

"Apa maksudmu tidak menjawab, 'Bocah'". suara berat keluar dari mulut Naruto, langsung membuat tsukune kaget.

"A-no m-aafkan aku Uuu-zumaki-san. aku han-ya sedang ber-fikir, bagaim-ana aku bis-a selamat. bukanya t-adi aku terluka parah".Tsukune mengeluarkan pemikirannya dengan suara tergagap karena takut dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naru-kun. sebaiknya kita pulang". ucap Hinata lembut, guna meredakan emosi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Hime, dan kalian. sebaiknya cepat pulang, dan soal apa yang kau pikirkan itu, aku tidak tau jawabanya Aono-san. kami hanya menemukan kalian tergeletak disini". jelas Naruto 'bohong', tsukune hanya mengangguk paham. lain Tsukune lain pula Moka, ia merasa curiga dengan dua orang ini. ia merasa ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, jaa Aono-san, Moka-san". ucap Naruhina lalu berjalan menuju rumah mereka meninggalkan Moka dengan segudang tanda tanya dipikiranya.

'Aku harus tau siapa mereka, bukankah aku hampir mati tadi setelah bertukar dengan Ura lalu dipukul oleh si kucing itu. bagaimana menurutmu Ura?'. Moka membatin sambil bertanya pada 'Ura' sisi lain dirinya.

'Aku setuju Omote, aku sempat melihat mereka sebelum semuanya gelap tadi'. dukungan Ura terdengar dari interaksi melalui telepati mereka.

"Ano Moka-san, maafkan aku ya. aku memang bodoh". lamunan Moka buyar setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Tsukune.

"Tidak Tsukune-kun, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. bagaimana kalo kita kembali sebelum ada yang tau kalo kita disini". ajak Moka sumringah.

"Hai, ayo Moka-chan". Seru Tsukune semangat, ia tak sadar telah mengganti siffix 'san' menjadi 'chan' untuk panggilanya pada Moka. haha, lihat itu wajah Moka merah merona, mungkin akibat dari ulah Tsukune tadi ya?(Entahlah).

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke asrama disertai canda tawa diperjalanan mereka.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ooutsutsuki** *

Sunyi sepi, hanya suara gemercik air mancur di tengah taman serta bunyi jankrik, menandakan melam hari telah tiba. Lampu di Kamar asrama para muridpun telah padam, pertanda para murid tengah tertidur. namun masih ada sorot cahaya dari salah satu rumah dekat asrama. Mari kita lihat siapa gerangan yang menempati rumah itu.

Ternyata rumah ini ditempati Naruto dan Hinata, mereka tengah asik menonton televisi disertai canda tawa. waktu menunjukan pukul 10:49, seharusnya mereka sudah tidur, tetapi mereka masih setia dengan layar Televisi mereka. Hinata terlihat menikmati moment bahagianya dengan Naruto ini, dengan posisi kepala disenderkan di bahu Naruto dan tubuh yang didekap erat oleh pemudanya itu semakin menambah pundi-pundi kebahagiaanya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu. sampai Naruto berucap, barulah Hinata sadar.

"Ne Hina-chan, bagaimana kira-kira keadan mereka disana, apa mereka baik-baik saja". Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan ambigu,yang tentu tak dapat dijawab oleh Hinata. Hinata tau siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Naruto, tentu saja maksud dari 'mereka' itu adalah kawan-kawanya di Dunia Shinobi. Terbesit rasa khawatir dibenak Hinata ,ia menghawatirkan Ayahnya, apakah Ayah dan sahabatnya baik-baik saja sekarang, apakah Dunia Shinobi sudah damai setelah Madara dan Kaguya mereka segel, pertanyaan itu terus berputar dipikiran Hinata.

"Nata, oi Hinata?". Hinata sadar dari lamunanya setelah Naruto menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Umm,aku tidak apa-apa Naru". Naruto tau kalau kekasihnya ini berbohong, ia tau dari sorort mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba menyendu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hinata, kau rindu pada mereka kan?". Ternyata memang benar, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari lelakinya ini, Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto sambil terisak.

"Hiks Naru, a-pa ki-ta b-bisa kem-bali ke D-dunia shinobi?,A-ku rindu mereka N-naru". Tumpah sudah keluh kesah Hinata, dengan sigap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata sambil berusaha menenangkan gadisnya ini.

"Sudahlah Hime, Aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa kembali, Aku juga ingin melihat apa dunia Shinobi sudah Damai atau belum". Ucap Naruto lembut seraya menghapus bulir air di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"B-benarkah Naru?".

"Aku janji Hinata-chan, dan kau bisa pegang janji ku-ttebayo". Hinata langsung terkikik geli mendengar trademark khas kekasihnya itu. Setelah moment yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan itu, mereka berdua sepakat untuk segera mencari cara untuk kembali ke Dunia shinobi.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

Setelah perang Dunia shinobi empat, dua Tahun yang lalu. Suasana kelima Negara element kini berangsur-angsur pulih dari kehancuran akibat perang tersebut, kelima Negara sudah mulai membangun berbagai fasilitas yang hancur terkena dampak perang. Berbagai fasilitas kini mulai diaktifkan kembali seperti Rumahsakit, Academi ninja, Dsb. Kelima negara kini telah menjalin hubungan Aliansi, Aliansi ini bukan hanya sebuah manis dibibir saja seperti jaman Hokage pertama, hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan lalu lalang ninja dari negara satu ke negara lainya guna saling membantu masalah di tiap-tiap desa. Dan kelima negara juga sepakat untuk membuat patung emas sebagai penghormatan bagi pahlawan mereka disetiap negara, bukan hanya dinegara asal pahlawan tersebut.

Di depan sebuah patung berbentuk dua orang berbeda gender, tengah berdiri Rokie 10. Mereka datang kesini demi memperingati Hari kematian dua sahabat mereka, yah setidaknya itu baru anggapan mereka. salah satu pemuda yang berdiri paling depan, pemuda ini memakai baju lengan panjang warna biru donker dengan jubah putih bertuliskan hokage ke6 dipunggungnya, celana jounin berwarna hitam serta sepatu ninja warna hitam pula, dialah Uchiha Sasuke sahabat dari dua orang yang diabadikan lewat patung emas yang sekarang ada didepanya.

"Hey Dobe, bagaimana kabarmu dan Hinata disana?". Suara parau keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Tentu Sasuke tau kalau tidak akan ada jawaban, mana ada patung bisa bicara. Rokie 9 yang ada dibelakang Sasuke miris melihat Hokage mereka berbicara dengan sebuah batu, tapi mereka memaklumi itu. Rokie 9 tau bahwa diantara jutaan Shinobi dilima negara element, mungkin Sasukelah yang paling terpuruk atas kepergian dua sahabat mereka itu. Sasuke merasa tidak berguna, ia tak mampu berbuat banyak saat perang shinobi dulu. Diantara shinobi Konoha ada satu orang lagi yang benar-benar merasa kehilangan, dia adalah Hiashi hyuga Ayah dari Hinata salah satu pahlawan PDS4. Sekarang keadaan Hiashi sudah sangat menyedihkan, ia seperti orang kehilangan arah, sampai urusan klanpun tak terurus, sampai akhirnya posisi ketua clan Hiashi serahkan kepada Hyuga Neji yang notabenya bukan dari kluarga atas, Hiasi hanya fokus merawat kamar putri sulungnya.

"Dobe, Hinata, kalian tidak mau menyapa ku heh?, aku telah menepati janjiku, aku sudah menjadi Hokage,". Tanpa disadari oleh para Rokie dibelakangya, Sasuke kini tengah menitikan air mata. Suasana sunyi ini berlangsung sampai terdengar suara ledakan dari tengah Desa.

Duarrr

Blaaarr

Lima orang Anbu langsung muncul di di belakang sasuke seraya membungkuk.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, konoha diserang oleh seseorang, orng itu sekarang ada di gerbang utama". Lapor anbu bertopek Neko. Rokie 9 yang tadi sedih langsung memasang wajah serius siap mendengarkan komando Hokage mereka.

"Shikamaru, temani aku ke gerbang, yang lain segera ungsikan penduduk, Cepat". Titah Hokage telah diberikan, para Rokie langsung melesat menggalkan tempat tesebut, menyisakan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan para Anbu. Sasuke bejalan mendekati patung Naruto dan Hinata lalu membuat kekkai, Shikamaru tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak berubah Sasuke". Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Hn,ayo". Sasuke,Shikamaru dan paru anbu pergi ke gerbang menggunakan susin, sementara para ninja dan Rokie tengah sibuk membantu warga.

Di depan gerbang tengah terjadi pertarungan antara Kakashi,Konetsu dan Anko melawan seorang yang menyerang yang telah menghancurkan separuh Konoha.

Orang itu memaki memakai baju seperti jubah, bagian dada dibiarkan terbuka, sebuah syal putih tergantung melingkar dari leher sampai pinggang kanan, simbol-simbol magatama terpampang di bagian kerah, rambut putihnya berkibar diterpa angin, mata biru dengan pupil berpola bunga. Dialah Ootsutsuki Toneri, keturunan terakhir klan yang dibuat Hamura Ootsutsuki dibulan, Hamura Ootsutsuki adalah adik dari Hogoromo Ootsutsuki sang Rikudho sanin. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasike muncul ditemani Shikamaru dan para Anbu. Kakashi langsung memberi hormat pada Hokage didepanya yang notabene adalah muridnya sendiri.

"Kakashi apakah dia yang menyerang Konoha?". Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Toneri.

"Benar Hokage-sama,dia menyerang menggunakan jutsu seperti pain saat menghancurkan Konoha?". jelas Kakashi.

"Maksudmu Shinra tense Sensei?". Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya mendengar bahwa ia masih dianggap guru oleh Sasuke.

"Benar Hokage-sama". Balas Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menghadapi dia". sasuke maju mendekati Toneri lalu mengaktifkan Sharinneganya.

"Siapa kau?, kenapa kau menyerang Konoha?". Sasuke langsung meningkatkat KI guna mengertak orang didepanya, namun bukanya takut Toneri malah menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi ini reinkarnasi dari sepupuku eh?, dan kau kira KI sekecil itu dapat menakuti ku". ucap Toneri dengan sombongnya meremehkan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu 'sepupuku'?". Kini Sasuke sudah menurunkan tekanan KI nya, bukan karena ejekan dari Toneri namun para ninja dibelakangnya sudah sesak nafas merasakan KI Sasuke.

"Bodohnya aku, perkenalkan aku Ootsutsuki Toneri keturunan terakhir dari Hamura Ootsutsuki adik dari Hogoromo Otsutsuki". Satu fakta lagi yang membuat Sasuke kaget, setelah ia dan Naruto yang menjadi reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura pada saat PDS4 dulu, sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai keturunan Hamura adik dari Hogoromo.

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa kami tidak tau jika rikudho sanin memiliki seorang adik". Kini kakashi yang bertanya.

"Hahaha, leluhurku di acuhkan oleh kakanya sendiri, dan diminta menjaga cangkang dari jubi yaitu Gedomazou di bulan, tetapi cangkang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan ternyata kalian yang mencurinya sebagai senjata perang, karena itu aku datang ke bumi untuk menghancurkan kalian,saa ayo maju 'Indra'". Jelas Toneri sekaligus mengumbarkan kahancuran bumi.

"Kau salah paham, bukan kami yang mencuri cangkang jubi, justru kami lah yang harus kerepotan melawan orang yang mencuri cangkang jubi". Kakashi masih berusaha menjelaskan kepada Toneri tentang kronologi sebenarnya. Sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih diam mendengarkan.

"Hahaha, aku tidak mau tau siapa yang mecurinya. Yang jelas pelakunya adalah ninja bumi, dan aku akan menghancurkan kalian, ohh mungkin kalian perlu tau ini, Desa ini adalah satu-satunya Desa yang belum aku musnahkan, jadi bersiaplah". Tentu saja penuturan Toneri itu langsung membuat Sasuke dan ninja disitu Shok, mereka seakan di hujani berpuluh-puluh meteor dari madara sekarang.

"A-apa makk-ssuddmu". Sampai-sampai ninja berpengalaman seperti Kakashi gemetar mendengarnya.

"Haha, AKU TELAH MERATAKAN SEMUA DESA KECUALI KONOHA,apa perlu aku ulang lagi hmm?". Seringai Toneri semakin lebar manakala melihat raut wajah takpercaya dari Kakashi serta para ninja lainya.

"Bailah ayo maju, supaya aku bisa segera kembali ke Bulan". Merasa diremehkan Sasuke maju sambil memberi perintah pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian pergilah bantu warga,biar aku yang urus disini. Anbu cepat buat kekkai".

"Tapi Sasu-"CEPATLAH". Kakshi dan Shikamaru langsung menghilang setelah perkataan Kakashi dipotong Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Para anbu telah selesai membuat kekkai.

Sashuke langsung melesat sambil tangan kirinya mengeluarkan tiga kunai lalu melemparnya ke arah Toneri dan tangan kanan membuat single Headseel.

 **"Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

Kunai yang dilempar Sasuke seketika menjadi ratusan dengan cepat melesat mengincar kepala toneri, namun bukan Ootsutsuki namanya kalau hanya ratusan kunai sudah kerepotan. Dengan lincahnya Toneri meliak-liuk menghindari serangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang tak mau kehilangan momentum segera membuat heandseel serta menggumamkan nama jurusnya.

" **Katon:Cho Gokakyu no jutsu"**.

Dari mulut sasuke keluar api dengan intensitas besar berbentuk seekor naga raksasa, naga itu melesat cepat menyerang Toneri. Tidak mau mati terpanggang Toneri membuat headseel, ram - tiger - boar - tiger. tubuh toneri langsung diselubungi chakra berwarna hijau dan muncul 6 Godoudama dipunggungnya, Sasuke tentu shok melihat Toneri bisa menggunakan mode seperti Naruto. Saat naga api sasuke hendak menghantam tubuh Toneri, tetapi secepat kilat enam Godoudama Toneri membentuk kubah guna melindungi sang empu dari hantaman naga api Sasuke.

Blaarrr

Asap mengepul dari bekas hantaman jutsu Sasuke. seolah insting ninjanya meneriakan bahaya Sasuke langsung mengubah Susano'onya kebentuk sempurna, dan benar saja saat asap bekas hantaman jutsu Sasuke perlahan memudar, terlihat Toneri tengah mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke arah sasuke. Di telapak Tangan Toneri yang terselimuti chakra warna hijau perlahan terbentuk bulatan chakra seperti rasengan yang kini telah dilemparkan tepat ke arar perut Sasuke.

Slabb

Tik

Krakk

Kraakk

Sasuke shok melihat Susano'o sempurnanya dapat ditembus jutsu Toneri, ia langsung berusaha menyerap jutsu itu.

" **Gakido** ".

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, jutsu Toneri tidak dapat diserap. Sampai akhirnya Jutsu Toneri mengenai perut Sasuke dengan terdorong kebelakang namun ia tak tinggal diam, merasakan bola hijau toneri seperti menyerap Chakranya, ia segera melepaskan serangan dengan Susano'onya, sebelum seluruh chakranya di serap habis.

" **Enton:kagutsuchi** ". Gumam Sasuke.

Syuut

Jrass

Panah dari Susano'o Sasuke melesat cepat,dan tepat mengenai toneri dibagian dada kirinya. Tetapi bukan hanya Toneri yang terkena serangan telak, keadaan Sasuke tak jauh beda, bola hijau Toneri masi berputar di perut sasuke lalu mnembus ad yang aneh dengan bola itu, sekarang warnanya tak lagi hijau tetapi menjadi keungu-unguan. Sasuke langsung jatuh tertunduk setelah bola hijau Toneri menembus tubuhnya dan menabrak apa saja di belakang Sasuke kemudian meledak tepat tengah Desa.

Blaaarrr

Para Rokie, ninja Konoha, dan para warga yang sedang mengungsi langsung terkena imbas ledakan dari bola hijau toneri, ternyata bola hijau Toneri telah menyerap seluruh chakra Sasuke untuk menambah daya ledak dan daya penghancur bola itu.

Tap

Toneri yang mendarat 20 meter didepan Sasuke yang kini dalam sedah terbaring lemah kehabisan chakra. mode susano'o Sasuke telah hilang. Toneri mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya luka dari serangan Sasuke telah menghilang alias sembuh dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana Indra?, lihatlah Desamu telah hancur, lebih baik kau menyerah saja maka akan kuampuni kau". seru angkuh Toneri.

"Cih, lebih baik aku mati". Sasuke mencoba berdiri tapi selalu gagal, chakranya benar-benar habis setelah bola hijau Toneri menembus tubuhnya, kini ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaanya. Apalagi hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang masih hidup, kerena semua manusia bumi telah musnah bahkan warga Konoga di bantai menggunakan chakranya sendiri, maka dari itu dia lebih memilih mati. Terbesit rasa bersalah di benak Sasuke kepada Seseorang karena tak dapat menepati janjinya.

'Maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku gagal melindungi perdamaian yang kau dan Hinata impikan'. Batinya miris sebelum pandanganya menggelap.

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku tidak tega denganmu karena kau masih ku anggar reinkasnasi sepupuku, tapi kalau kau ingin ku kabulkan". Setelah sedikit perbincangan tadi, Toneri menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap lalu muncul kembali di atas langit bumi. benar, sekarang Toneri tengah melayang dan sedang membuat rentetan segel rumit. Setelah segel selesai kini telapak tangan Toneri diselimuti chakra berwarna hijau, dan langsung diarahkan ke permukaan bumi lalu mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

 **"Kinrin Tensei Baku"**

Chakra yang menyelimuti tangan Toneri sedikit membesar intensitansnya lalu memanjang dan terus memanjang sampai menyentuh permukaan bumi dan menimbulkan ledakan maha dahsyat.

Splaasshh

Duaaaaaaarrrrrr

Blaaarrrrrrrr

Toneri puas akan hasil jutsunya, ia segera berlalu dari langit Bumi yang kini tinggal menyisahkan debu-debu angkasa, dunia Shinobi telah 'musnah' sekali lagi kutekankan 'MUSNAH'. setelah Toneri pergi muncul sedikit cahaya di langit bumi namun cahaya itu langsung menghilang kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Maaf kalau. Chapter ini masih mengecewakan, hanya segini kemampuan otak saya. sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau mampir ke fic gaje saya. Numpang nanya senpai, jurus bayangan madara itu yang bener namanya apa ya, limbo, rinbo, atau rimbo. Trimakasih.

Akhir kata.

Review,fol,fav yah.

Jaa nee

Shinta-chan cao cao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya:**

Toneri yang mendarat 20 meter didepan Sasuke yang kini dalam sedah terbaring lemah kehabisan chakra. mode Susano'o Sasuke telah hilang. Toneri mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya luka dari serangan Sasuke telah menghilang alias sembuh dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana Indra?, lihatlah Desamu telah hancur, lebih baik kau menyerah saja maka akan kuampuni kau". seru angkuh Toneri.

"Cih, lebih baik aku mati". Sasuke mencoba berdiri tapi selalu gagal, chakranya benar-benar habis setelah bola hijau Toneri menembus tubuhnya, kini ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaanya. Apalagi hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang masih hidup, kerena semua manusia bumi telah musnah bahkan warga Konoga di bantai menggunakan chakranya sendiri, maka dari itu dia lebih memilih mati. Terbesit rasa bersalah di benak Sasuke kepada Seseorang karena tak dapat menepati janjinya.

'Maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku gagal melindungi perdamaian yang kau dan Hinata impikan'. Batinya miris sebelum pandanganya menggelap.

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku tidak tega denganmu karena kau masih ku anggar reinkasnasi sepupuku, tapi kalau kau ingin ku kabulkan". Setelah sedikit perbincangan tadi, Toneri menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap lalu muncul kembali di atas langit bumi. benar, sekarang Toneri tengah melayang dan sedang membuat rentetan segel rumit. Setelah segel selesai kini telapak tangan Toneri diselimuti chakra berwarna hijau, dan langsung diarahkan ke permukaan bumi lalu mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

 **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** "

Chakra yang menyelimuti tangan Toneri sedikit membesar intensitansnya lalu memanjang dan terus memanjang sampai menyentuh permukaan bumi dan menimbulkan ledakan maha dahsyat.

Splaasshh

Duaaaaaaarrrrrr

Blaaarrrrrrrr

Toneri puas akan hasil jutsunya, ia segera berlalu dari langit Bumi yang kini tinggal menyisahkan debu-debu angkasa, dunia Shinobi telah 'musnah' sekali lagi kutekankan 'MUSNAH'. setelah Toneri pergi muncul sedikit cahaya di langit bumi namun cahaya itu langsung menghilang kembali.

 **Naruto bukan punya saya.**

 **"The Advanture of Duo Ootsutsuki"**

By:shinta-chan

Genres: Adventure, Romance.

Pair:Naruto x Hinata.

Rate: M.

A/N: Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, gaje, ooc, murahan, pasaran, Semi-crossover(mungkin), EYD gajelas, fic pertama(pasti jelek), dsb.

Terimakasih untuk senpai sekalian yang telah memberi banyak masukan pada saya. dan untuk review sudah sya balas lewat pm. Untuk reaer Guest maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya.

Ok langsung saja, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. :D

"Tebbayo". percakapan

'Tebbayo'. batin

" **Kurama** ". justu dan biju

' **Kurama** '. batin biju dan mindscape

 **Chapter** **4:** **New** **mission**.

Pagi hari menyelimuti Yokai Academi para murid berlarian dari asrama menuju Sekolah karena takut bila hujan turun. Memang pagi ini tak secerah Hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini tidak terdengar kicauan burung dan hangatnya sinar mentari. Diantara para murid yang berlarian ternyata masih ada dua orang pelajar yang berjalan dengan santainya.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak takut bila turun hujan, oh maksudku salah satu dari mereka. Ternyata salah seorang diantaranya sudah was-was bila hujar turun, seorang yang takut itu ialah seorang siswi, siswi ini sudah mengajak pria disampingnya guna cepat berlari namun sang pria hanya Menyuruhnya untuk jalan duluan, tentu hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak sang siswi. Apa gerangan yang tengah difikirkan oleh sang siswa, kenapa saat akan turun hujan begini malah memilih berjalan santai. Lebih baik mari kita lihat apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh pemuda itu dalam benaknya.

*Naruto pov*

Pagi ini aku tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju Academi, hari ini langit seperti akan segera menitikan air matanya seperti tengah bersedih, disampingku Hinata sudah mengajaku untuk segera berlari atau mungkin sekedar berjalan cepat, mungkin ia takut bila tiba-tiba hujan turun, tapi aku hanya menyuruhnya berjalan duluan bila mau. Tetapi kalian sudah tau kan, Hinata memilih tetap berjalan bersamaku walaupun ia berkali-kali memandang langit yang mendung.

Sebenarnya bukanya aku tidak mau cepat kesekolah, tetapi aku merasakan suatu hal yang tidak mengenakan telah terjadi tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Menurutku kehidupanku disini lancar-lancar saja. Apa jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan 'mereka', ah sudahlah segera kubuang jauh-jauh fikiran negatif dalam otak ku. Tanpa terasa kami telah sampai didepan gerbang Yokai academi, benar saja apa yang ditakutkan Hinata terjadi, langit benar-benar menangis, namun bukanya cepat-cepat berlari justru aku berhenti seperti sedang mengiringi tangisan langit yang menerpa wajahku. Sedangkan Hinata sudah berlari menuju emperan gedung untuk berteduh, Hinata bingung melihatku masih di depan gerbang. Aku dapat melihat kebingunganya lewat sorot matanya, tak lama ia segera berlari menghampiriku lalu mendekapku erat setelah melihatku yang menitikan air mata, ehh? Kenapa aku menangis dan bagaimana Hinata tau bahwa aku tengah menangis, bukanya sedang hujan harusnya air mataku tidaklah kelihatan, ah sudahlah. Segera aku membalas pelukanya serta bertanya kenapa ia kembali.

"Kenapa kau kembali Hinata? hujan semakin deras, kau tak mau berteduh?." Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan entah dia bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"B-biarkan Hiks aku disini menemanimu N-Naru Hiks, aku tak tau hiks kenapa kau begitu sedih seperti ini, hiks K-kumohon biarkan aku disini." Pintanya memelas sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidangku. Tentunya pemandangan langka seperti ini menjadi tontonan bagi para murid satu sekolah, sayup-sayup sku mendengar bisikan kecil dari para murid, yah aku tak melarang mereka bila aku diposisi mereka, pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

* Naruto pov End *

* **The Advanture of Duo Ootsussuki** *

Langit siang Hari di Academi yokai telah menghentikan tangisnya, sekarang digantikan senyum mentari. Apa kau akan selalu merasa senang bila setelah hujan terbitlah terang, mungkin itu ungkapan bagi beberapa orang menantikan hangatnya mentari yang bersembunyi di balik tangisan langit. Namun hangatnya Mentarisaat ini tak berarti banyak bagi Naruto, ia masih merasakan mendung dalam relung Hatinya.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di Rumahnya tepatnya sedang duduk di ruang Kluarga, Naruto dan Hinata emutuskan tidak bersekolah karena baju mereka basah terkena Hujan tadi pagi. Lamunanya tentang Dunia Shinobi terhenti manakala Hinata menyapanya.

"Ne Naru-kun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?, B-bisakah kau membaginya denganku?." Hinata bertanya dengan seara lirih nan lembut khas wanita.

"Duduklah Hime, aku akan ceritakan." Hinata segera duduk disamping Naruto, menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih dan siap mendengarkan.

"Tadi setelah kita pulang, aku mendapatkan kabar buruk Hime." Tubuh Naruto bergetar manakala ia mulai bercerita. Dengan sigap Hinata mendekap tubuh Naruto.

"N-Naru bisa membaginya d-denganku, jadi kau bisa lanjutkan Naru. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Mendapat pelukan hangat dari Wanitanya serta merta tubuh Naruto berhenti bergetar lalu mengulas senyum hangat.

"Terimakasih Hime, kau selalu ada untukku. Bailah, aku mendapat kabar buruk dari Rikudo jiji, beliau mengatakan bahwa Dunia Shinobi telah musnah sekarang, dan yang menghancurkanya adalah keturunan dari adiknya yaitu Hamura Ootsutsuki-...

*Flash Back on*

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh tubuhnya yang kehujanan tadi, ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Sementara Hinata ssedang di kamar mandi melakukan ritual juga.

Setelah selesai deengan acara ganti baju Naruto segera menuju ruang keluarga, ia masih saja memikirkan tentang perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba hinggap dipikiranya tadi pagi. Kini difikiranya hinggap berjuta pikiran buruk, ia ingin sekali kembali ke Dunia Shinobi walau sebenarnya Naruto sudah betah hidup disini. Hidup dengan Hinatanya, hidup tenang tanpa adanya peperangan, tetapi ia tak ingin egois. Disela-sela lamunanya, Kurama memintanya untuk menemuinya di dalam Mindscape nya.

 **"Gaki, kemarilah ada yang ingin aku beritahukan".**

DEG

Naruto menegang setelah masuk kedalam Mindscapenya serta mendapat kabar yang tidak ingin ia dengar sama sekali.

" **Maaf gaki, itulah yang dikatakan Hogoromo jiji. Dunia Shinobi telah musnah. Maka dari itu kita diminta kembali ke masa lampau untuk mencegahnya gaki."** Naruto tertawa, ia mencoba menghiraukan serta menganggap Kurama sedang bercanda.

"K-kau bercanda kan Kurama, hahaha." namun sepertinya Kurama memang tak bercanda, terbukti dengan suara berat yang membenarkan perkataan Kurama dari belakang Naruto. Naruto kenal suara itu sangat kenal bahkan, walau mereka baru bertemu sekali namunk Naruto ingat sekali nada berwibawa dari sang pemilik suara itu.

" **Kurama tidak sedang bercanda Naruto, diriku melihatnya dengan mata ku sendiri, Dunia Shinobi telah menjadi partikel yang mengambang di luar Angkasa saat ini..."**. Hogoromo berhenti berbicara untuk menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Jadi itu memang benar yah, jadi firasat buruku tadi pagi memang benar-benar terjadi." Naruto sedikit gemetar setelah itu, ia kembali berbicara dengan suara gemetar pula.

"J-jadi apa y-yang harus aa-ku lakukan J-jiji, seharusnya m-mereka tengah menikmati perdamaian yang kami ciptakan, k-kenapa semua j-jadi begini, kenapa?" Sungguh miris melihat keadan Naruto saat ini, jiwanya tengah terguncang dengan berita yang di bawa jijinya, yah setidaknya itu anggapan Naruto.

" **Tenaglah** **Naruto**." Kini Kurama mencoba menenangkan patnernya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KURAMA." Naruto beeteriak pada Kurama.

" **Tenanglah Naruto, karena hal itulah aku datang kemari, aku ingin kau dan Hinata kembali ke Dunia Shinobi, tepatnya saat kau masih di Academi ninja. Kau bisa menjaga teman-temanmu lagi, tetapi disana juga ada Naruto dan Hinata lain. Jadi kau hanya bisa menjaga Dunia itu dengan wujudmu yang sekarang, kau tak akan kembali ke tubuhmu dulu, karena kau termasuk orang yang sengaja datang kesana bukan kembali kesana untuk menggati keberadaanmu disana, kau bisa menggunakan justu dimensi Ibuku dan Hiraisin milikmu, aku sudah meninggalkan Kunai cabang tigamu dimasa yang akan kau datangi nanti tempatnya di lembah kematian. kau paham Naruto?."** Kini Hagoromo menjelaskan sedetail mungkin pada Naruto, karena ia tau bahwa Naruto punya kapasitas otak yang kecil, hahahah.

"Ehh benarkah aku bisa kembali jiji?." Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Hogoromo.

 **"Kalau kau sudah paham aku akan kembali**." Tetapi saat Hogororomo hendak pergi, Naruto menghentikanya.

"Emm, e-eto sebenarnya aku kurang paham mengenai 'aku tak bisa kewujudku yang dulu Jiji', tehe" Naruto menggaruk belakan kepala sambil nyengir Gaje.

Gubrak

 **'Dia benar-benar bodoh, padahal Aku/Hogoromo jiji telah menjelaskan sedetail mungkin'.** begutilah kira-kira isi fikiran Kurama dan Hogoromo.

Bletakk

Kebodohan Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan dari Kurama

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bola bulu hah?." Naruto langsung marah-marah pada Kurama.

 **"Kau dan otak bodohmu Gaki**."

"KAU-." Setelah itu terjadilah adu mulut Naruto Vs Kurama, Hogoromo yang melihat Interaksi dari keduanya hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

" **Berhentilah kalian berdua"** seketika dua makhluk itu langsung benrhenti beradu mulut.

" Ha'I Jiji" jawab keduanya.

 **"Dan kau Naruto. Nanti Kurama akan menjelaskan detailnya, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, semoga kau berhasil, Aku berharap banyak darimu, selamat tinggal."**

"Aku akan berusaha ttebayo" Beserta kata terakhir Naruto itu, tubuh Hogoromo melebur menjadi cahaya lalu menghilang. Samar-samar kita bisa melihat seulas senyum dari sang Kakek sebelum tubuhnya menghilang.

"Nah Kurama sebaiknya kau segera mulai menjelaskan." Dan adegan panjang mengenai penjelasan misi baru Naruto berjalan begitu lama, yah setidaknya perintah Hogoromo kali ini di anggap sebuah misi oleh NaruKura.

*Flash back end*

-Oleh karena itu Kita diminta kembali ke masa lampau untuk menggagalkan hal-hal buruk yang akan dilakukan Madara, karena Toneri menyerang Dunia Shinobi karena Ninja bumi yang gila akan Perang, bagai mana menurutmu Hime?". Merasa Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto segera menundukan wajahnya seketika matanya membola saat melihat Hinata tengah menangis dalam diam, hanya air yang menganak sungai yang turun dari pelupuk matanya sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata sedang menangis.

Tak menunggu lama Naruto segera merengkuh tubuh wanitanya ini lalu membungkam Bibir mungil Hinata dengan Bibirnya. Hinata termenung, ia hanya merasakan kehangatan dari kecupan Naruto tanpa ada nafsu yang melandasi ciuman mereka, segera membalas ciuman sang kekasih. Pada akhirnya mereka harus menghentikan ciuman mesra mereka karena paru-paru mereka yang kurang bersahabat, singkatnya mereka butuh pasokan oksigen.

Kini wajah keduanya tengah merona hebat, tapi Hinatalah yang paling memerah wajahnya tentu dengan gaya andalanya pula(mainin jari pastinya).

" Ne Hinata-chan, kau sungguh manis eh jika sedang merona seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Mou N-Naru-kun j-jangan menggodaku seperti i-itu." Balas Hinata memalingkan wajahnya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak ayal Naruto langsung mencubit pipi chuby wanitanya karena gemas.

"Jangan mencubitku seperti itu Naru." Pinta Hinata memelas.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Tapi kau sudah tenang kan?" Tanya Naruto ingin mengetahui apakah Hinata masih memikirkan Dunia Shinobi atau tidak.

"Umm,A-arigatou Naru. Dan Naru apakah kau sudah menemukan cara kita kembali?" Tanya Hinata, karena Naruto memotong penjelasan mengenai cara mereka kembali.

"Ahh mengenai itu, Kurama mengatakan bahwa dengan jurus dimensi kaguya serta hiraisin ku kita bisa kembali, karena Rikudo Jiji telah meninggalkan sebuah Kunai cabang tiga di mana yang akan kita datangi nanti tepatnya di lembah kematian, jadi itu bisa menjadi tujuan kita untuk berteleport ke Dimensi Shinobi. Dan kita akan tetap dengan tubuh kita yang sekarang, karena kita kesana hanya mencegah saja bukan untuk mengganti posisi kita yang mungkin masih anak- anak disana. Kau paham Hime?." Jelas Naruto. Ternyata Kurama memang cocok untuk menjadi seorang Guru, lihat saja Naruto bisa menjelaskan hal rumit kepada Hinata seperti itu.

"Iya aku paham sekarang, tapi kau kan tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu dimensi seperti Kaguya, jadi bagaimana kita kembali N-naru?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Kenapa Hinata lupa kalau dia telah menyerap kekuatan Kaguya." Begitulah bunyi batin Naruto.

" Eh, kau sudah lupa Hime?"

"L-lupa?, lupa tentang apa Naru-kun?." Naruto menepuk jidatnya karena melihat kepolosan Hinata saat menanyakan apa yang ia lupakan.

"Bukanya kau sudah menyerap kekuatan Kguya, Hime. jadi kau tinggal melatih jutsu Dimensi itu, menurut Kurama jutsu dimensi Kaguya mempunya prinsip kerja yang sama dengan Hiraisin ku. Mungkin kita dapat melatihnya bersama, bagaimana hmm?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai evil setelah menyebut kata 'Latihan'.

'Ah kenapa aku seperti mau pergi ke Neraka ya setelah melihat seringai N-naruto-kun' batin Hinata takut-takut.

"B-baiklah Naru-kun, jadi kapan kita akan mulai latihanya?" Sepertinya kau akan menyesal Hinata karena menanyakan tentang latihan.

"Khuku, lebih baik kita memulainya besok setelah pulang sekolah saja, bagaimana Hime?. Dan Siapkan dirimu khuku" dan benar saja, Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat tawa sadis Naruto keluar bila menyangkut 'Latihan'.

*The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki*

Sudah dua bulan Naruto dan Hinata berlatih, jutsu Dimensi Hinatapun sudah lebih dari baik untuk memindahkan mereka ke Dunia Shinobi. Mereka berlatih di pinggiran Academi dekat sungai, yah walaupun mereka harus mati-mati meminta ijin dari Kepala Sekolah Tenmei untuk absen selama mereka berlatih, akhirnya Tenmei menyetujui permintaan Naruto dengan syarat Naruto harus melindungi Tsukune yang notabene adalah Manusia dari Public Safety Commite. Tentu Naruto bingung, kenapa Manusia bisa bersekolah di Sekolah khusus yokai dan kenapa bukan Tenmei langsung yang melindungi Tsukune. setelah dijelaskan oleh Tenmei, ternyata Tenmei tidak dapat turun langsung untuk melindungi Tsukune, kerana seorang Kepala Sekolah tidak dapat ikut campur urusan PSC bila menyangkut urusan Manusia. Akhirnya Naruto menyetujui Syatar dari Kepala Sekolah yang menurutnya adalah hal mudah, tapi betapa salahnya kau Naruto karena mengira ini akan jadi Hal mudah.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata tengah berada di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, mereka berencana berpamitan serta mengucapkan terimakasih karena selama ini telah di bantu dalam banyak hal oleh Tenmei.

"Jadi kalian berencana kembali ke Dimensi kalian, begitu?" Tanya orang didepan NaruHina A.k.a Tenmei.

"Begitulan Tenmei-san, dan kami sangat berterimakasih pada anda telah membantu kami selama ini." Naruto berbicara mewakili dirinya dan Hinata.

"Tapi kalau kalian kembali, bagaimana dengan anak itu, bukankah kalian berjanji melindunginya?." Naruto mendesah sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Hah, bukankah penjajian kita berakhir setelah latihanku selesai Tenmei-san." Binggo Naruto, Tenmei benar-benar malu sekarang, ia lupa tentang perjanjian itu.

"Ahahaha, maaf maaf. Aku sungguh lupa, hehe." Namun percakapan mereka harus tergangu dengan adanya riuh-riuh dari lapangan Sepak bola di belakang Academi.

"Ada apa disana Sensei?, sepertinya ramai sekali" kini Hinata berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Hah, itulah yang aku takuktan Hinata-san, Tsukune ketahuan oleh PSC bahwa ia adalah Manusia, dan sekarang ia akan di Hukum, mungkin akan di bunuh". helaan nafas berat dengan nada suara sendu terdengar jelas oleh NaruHina. Hinata yang merasa tidak tega dengan Tsukune angsung memasang Puppy Eyes no jutsunya untuk merayu naruto.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah kita akan menolongnya, yah hitung-hitung balas budi kami?". Naruto yang tidak kuat melihat jutsu Eyes Hinata hanya mengela nafas lalu menyetujuinya.

"Yeey, Arigatou Naru-kun" Hinata berteriak kegirangan karena jutsu andalanya berJaya.

*Congratz Hinata*

"Ahh terimakasih untuk itu, aku sungguh tertolong ahhahah." Wajah sendu Tenmei langsung berubah riang kembali setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

NaruHina swedroop melihat tingkah orang yang bisa dibilang sensei nya itu.

'Apa-apaan denganya, moodnya langsung berubah drastis' batin mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kami akan tangani itu, dan besok pagi kami akan langsung pergi, jadi lebih baik kami berpamitan sekarang. Arigatho sekali lagi Sensei, kami pergi. Selamat tinggal." Tenmei mengulum senyum tipis mendengar panggilan 'Sensei' dari Naruto, panggilan yang baru sekali Naruto pakai, kalau hinata selalu memanggilnya Sensei.

"Yah hati-hati kalian, dan semoga berhasil. Selamat tinggal". senyum tenmei semakin lebar manakala ia melihat kedua muridnya menghilang meninggalkan percikan kilat berwarna kuning kemerahan.

*The Advanture of Duo Ootsutsuki*

Sementara ditengah lapangan bola terlihat soerang Manusia tengah terpasang pada tugu berbentuk salib, ya dialah Tsukune, seorang manusia yang 'disasarkan' ke sekolah Yokai oleh Tenmei, entah apa yang ada difikirkan Kepala Sekolah aneh itu. Tak jauh dari Tsukune disalib berdiri beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam, dan salah satunya tengah menyerulkan himbauan bagi para murid. Dia adalah ketua dari Police Safety Commite bernama Kuyo.

"Inilah hukuman bagi Manusia yang berani memasuki wilayah kaum Yokai." Kuyo berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Dan hukuman bagi manusia ini adalah MATI. Apa kalian setuju?" Serunya pada para murid.

"Ya bunuh dia"

"Kami setuju".

Berbagai teriakan dari para murid untuk mengutarakan kesetujuan mereka terdengar begitu keras.

Setelah teriakan para murid berhenti, Kuyo mengeluarkan Api dari telapak tanganya hendak membakar Tsukune namu dihentikan oleh teriakan beberapa gadis yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Hentikan". Teriakan itu berasal dari para siswi, mereka adalah Moka Akasia, Mozore Sirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Yukai Sendo, Ruby tojo. Para siswi ini adalah teman satu klub dengan Tsukune. Yah teman sejati tak mungkin membiarkan kawanya mati bukan, walaupun mereka menolong Tsukune bukan hanya dengan landasan Teman, namun dengan alasan lebih(yah siapa yang tau).

"Oh jadi masih ada yang tidak setuju ya, dan liat siapa yang datang ternyata Putri Vampire kita. Komiya, keito kalian lawan mereka". Perintah Kuyo pada dua orang yokai dibelakangya.

Komiya langsung bertransform ke bentuk yokainya yaitu seekor Warwolf, tunggu dulu?. Bukankah itu Warwolf yang pernah menyerang Moka, bahkan sampaimembuat Moka meregang nyawa.

Seketika moka menegang melihat wujud yang pernah akan memperkosanya, walau ia melihatnya dari dalam Rosario karena yang melawan Wolf ini adalah Ura-Moka, sisi lain dirinya.

Sementara Keito berubah menjadi monster laba-laba. Moka tak mau menunggu lama, ia segera mengkomando Kurumu dan Ruby untuk membawa pergi Tsukune, karena mereka berdua bisa terbang jadi memudahkan keduanya membawa Tsukune ke atap sekolah. Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya Kuyo segera mengejar mereka berdua ke atap sekolah.

"Moka-chan, kau pergilah ke atap. Disini biar kami yang menangani." Seru salah seorang gadis berambut ungu a.k.a Mizore.

"Benar moka-san pergilah" Yukari pun ikut menyuruh Moka pergi ke atap.

"Baiklah, terimakasih teman-teman". Moka segera berlalu meninggalkan Yukari dan Mizore.

Moka berlari menaiki tangga sekolah secepatnya, ia ingin segera sampai diatap. Keringat bercucuran, nafas terengah-engah tak teratur namun semua itu dibayar sudah setelah Moka melihat Tsukune di atap. Segera ia berlari langsung memeluk Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun kau baik-baik saja kan" tanya Moka.

Kurmu dan Ruby sebenarnya merasa cemburu melihat adegan mesra didepan mereka, namun mereka masih punya Hati untuk tidak menggangu kedua insan ini. Kebahagiaan Moka terenggut manakala tombak pendek dari api menancap di dada kanan Tsukune setelah Moka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tsukuneeeee." Moka berteriak histeris melihat Tsukune bersimpuh di genangan darahnya sendiri.

*Beberapa menit sebelum Tsukune tertombak.

Mizore dan Yukari kini sudah terpojok oleh dua Yokai yang mereka lawan. Para siswa meneguk ludah melihat salah satu idola mereka yaitu Mizore tengah ditelanjangi oleh Komiya.

"Hahaha,tak apalah bila aku tak mendapat Vampire itu, sebagai gantinya Nona Salju ini tak masalah". Tawa komiya hendak melepaskan kemeja Mizore, namun tanganya di hentikan oleh gengaman tangan seseorang.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu. 'Yokai'." Ah ternyata yang kita tungu-tungu muncul juga setelah hanya mengamati keadaan dari jauh.

"Kk-kau." Komiya tak dapat nerkata apa-apa lagi, lidahnya sudah kelu karena terlalu takut dengan sosok yang ia jumpai tempo hari.

"Hmm?, jadi kau kucing yang dulu itu, menarik-menarik. Sekarang tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur 'KUCING'." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai evil. Tubuh Komiya bergetar hebat, ia ingat bagaimana rasanya dipukul oleh pemuda yang ada dihadapanya sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya, Keito yang melihat kawanya ketakutan segera meninggalkan Yukari menuju Komiya berniat untuk membantu. Yukari yang tengah sempoyongan bernafas lega, ia merasakan tubuhnya tak kuat lagi lalu merasakan seseorang menyangga tubuhnya yang hendak jatuh.

Keito dan Komiya sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Keito yang sudah tau bahwa pemuda didepanya itu yang telah menyera- ralat bertarung dengan rekanya langsung menerjang Naruto, ia mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba dari mulutnya lalu ia bentuk seperti pedang, Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan cepat. Segera ia melempar mengeluarkan Kunai Cabang tiga dari Fuin penyimpanan di lengan kirinya( seperti punya Sasuke) lalu melemparnya ke arah Keito, dan tepat seperti apa yang Naruto inginkan, Keito menghindari senjata yang menurutnya aneh itu dengan menggeser sedikit kepalanya, tapi ia langsung dikagetkan munculnya Naruto Di sampingnya dengan membawa benda bulat berwarna biru keunguan.

" **Rasenggan** ". Tubuh Keito langsung terlempar sampai membentur tembok gedung

Braaakkkk

Kini dapat kita lihat bahwa tubuh Keito sudah berlubang dibagian dada kirinya dan langsung tewas ditempat. Lalu Naruto menghilang kembali dan muncul didepan Komiya yang tengah tertegun melihat rekanya tewas dengan cepat.

" **Katon: Goryuka no jutsu".**

Tepat saat Komiya melihat Naruto muncul didepanya,seketika itu pula ia melihat naga api raksasa meluncur ke arahnya lalu Komiya merasakan panas di sekujur badanya. Komiyapun meregang nyawa

dengan seluruh tubuhnya menghitam. Mizore dan para murid yang melihat aksi pembunuhan tercepat yang pernah mereka lihat hanya terbengong tak percaya. Naruto melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Mizore lalu ke arah Hinata yang tengah memapah Yukari yang tengah pinsan.

"S-siapa k-kalian" Mizore bertanya dengan nada gemetaran, ia takut akan pria berambut silver didepanya serta curiga dengan wanita yang tengah memapah Yukari.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik kau bantu teman kecilmu ini. Kami akan ke atap untuk membantu temanmu." Jawab Hinata lalu menyederkan tubuh Yukari pada bahu Mizore.

"S-siapapun kalian, arigatou." Walau masih agak takut, Mizore tetap mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Tsukuneeee!". Semua orang disana dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan berasal dari arah atap.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, kita harus segera ke-atap" ajak Hinata.

"Ayo, nah kalian disini saja, soal Tsukune biar aku yang urus". Seletah itu naruto dan Hilata menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Lagi-lagi Mizore dibuat bingung oleh dua orang barusan, pertama mereka menolongnya padahal dia tak mengenal dua orang itu. kedua, kenapa mereka mengenal tsukune.

' Ah lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Tsukune-kun besok'. Dari pada terlalu pusing Mizore memilih langsung bertanya saja pada Tsukune. Ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan tsukune. Karena tadi ia seperti mengenal suara teriakan itu, namun apalah daya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan tak bisa bergerak kembali. Para murud masih diam di tempat sambil berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto dan Hinata setelah sampai di atas atap. Mereka dipaksa melihat adegan miris didepan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan reader sekalian. Dan gomen updatenya telat. Susah mencari waktu untuk ngetik.

soal crossover atau engga, di chapter ini udah ketauan.

Arigathou udah mau mampir ke fic gaje saya. Tolong beri tanggapan serta saran buat fic gaje saya. Terimakasih.

Review, fol , fav yah.

Shinta cao cao..


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya:

"S-siapapun kalian, arigatou telah membantu kami." Walau masih agak takut, Mizore tetap mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Tsukuneeee!". Semua orang disana dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan berasal dari arah atap.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, kita harus segera ke-atap" ajak Hinata.

"Ayo, nah kalian disini saja, soal Tsukune biar aku yang urus". Seletah itu naruto dan Hilata menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Lagi-lagi Mizore dibuat bingung oleh dua orang barusan, pertama mereka menolongnya padahal dia tak mengenal dua orang itu. kedua, kenapa mereka mengenal tsukune.

' Ah lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Tsukune-kun besok'. Dari pada terlalu pusing Mizore memilih langsung bertanya saja pada Tsukune. Ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan tsukune. Karena tadi ia seperti mengenal suara teriakan itu, namun apalah daya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan tak bisa bergerak kembali. Para murud masih diam di tempat sambil berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto dan Hinata setelah sampai di atas atap. Mereka dipaksa melihat adegan miris didepan mereka.

 **Naruto bukan punya saya.**

 **"The Advanture of Duo Ootsutsuki"**

By:shinta-chan

Genres: Adventure, Romance.

Pair:Naruto x Hinata.

Rate: M.

A/N: Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, gaje, ooc, murahan, pasaran, Semi-crossover(mungkin), EYD gajelas, fic pertama(pasti jelek), dsb.

Terimakasih untuk senpai sekalian yang telah memberi banyak masukan pada saya. dan untuk review sudah saya balas lewat pm. Untuk reader guest, terimakasih sudah mau mampir.

Ok langsung saja, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. :D

"Tebbayo". percakapan

'Tebbayo'. batin

" **Kurama** ". justu dan biju

' **Kurama** '. batin biju dan mindscape

 **Chapter 5: Back to home.**

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat jiwa, bagaimana tidak?. Naruto dan Hinata dipaksa menyaksikan Tsukune yang bersimbah darah sedang mengelus pipi Moka sambil berusaha menenangkan tangisanya, saat ini benar-benar moment yang dapat membuat jiwa siapa saja giyoh, dapat dilihat sekarang Tsukune sedang meminta Moka untuk melindungi teman-temanya setelah itu Tsukune melepas Rosario di leher Moka lalu tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tsukuneeee!". Moka berteriak disertai ledakan Energi berwarna merah menguar dari tubuhnya.

 **Duaarrr**

Ledakan energi itu sampai menimbulkan ledakan lumayan besar,

Kini tubuh moka telah berubah drastis, rambutnya tak lagi berwarna Pink namun telah berubah menjadi Silver, Mata merah berpupil vertikan, dan asetnya yang membesar serta menantang.

"KAU akan mati". Sura berat yang dikeluarkan Ura-Moka membuat Kurumu dan Ruby merinding namun tidak berarti bagi Naruto dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam ditempatnya.

"Hohoho, kau menggertaku eh Vampire-chan, hahah". Tawa sinis kuyo menggelegar.

Ura-Moka langsung melesat melancarkan tendangan supernya kearah perut Kuyo, sang Empu yang belum siap menerima serangan langsung terkena dibagian perutnya.

 **Buaaghh**

Tubuh Kuyo terdorong sampai menabrak tower Jam di tengah Sekolah.

 **Duarrrr**

Saat Moka hendak berbalik menghampiri Tsukune ia di kagetkan dengan serangan laser dari arah reruntuah tower jam. Namun seseorang mementalkan serangan laser itu entah dengan apa.

"K-Kau?". Ura-Moka kaget melihat pemuda yang tempo hari menyelamatkanya.

"Hai, butuh bantuan?, sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan eh". Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran andalanya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu Silver". Naruto mendengus mendengar penuturan Moka yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang babak belur.

"Grrr, siapa kau. Berani-beraninya menggangu kesenanganku." Kini terlihat tubuh Kuyo sudah tak memakai baju, hanya celana hitam yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Kuyo sekarang mempunyai 4 ekor berwarna putih dengan telinga rumah menyembul dari kepalanya. Mirip dengan seekor rubah yang sedang berdiri.

" **Grrr, Aku tak terima ada yang meniru bentuk Rubahku, hajar Dia Gak** i". Naruto langsung tertawa dalam hati mendengar kemarahan Kurama dalam batinya.

"Haha, apa Aku sedang bermimpi, Kyubi no Yokai yang agung ini sedang menggerutu?". Kurama mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seprti sdedang mengejeknya.

"Hah, Baiklah-baiklah, akan Ku hajar Rubah jejadian itu". Naruto memilih menuruti keinginan Kurama daripada harus mendengar gerutuan sang patner. Lalu Naruto mngekhiri percakapanya dengan Kurama.

"Oi oi kau Rubah jadi-jadian, bagaimana kalau sesama Rubah, kita bertarung" Kuyo menautkan alis pertanda ia bingung akan perkataan pemuda berambut silver didepanya yang kini tengah menyeringai evil.

'Sesama Rubah, apa maksudnya' batin Kuyo penasaran.

"Eh? Kau mau memakai Kyubi Cakura Modo Naru?". Sebelum Kuyo sempat berbicara namun terlebih dulu seoarang gadis di samping Naruto yang bertanya. Tentu Hinata heran, kenapa kekasihnya hendak langsung memakai salah satu mode terkuatnya.

"Hehe, aku cuman mau menguji, Rubah mana yang paling kuat Hime, Dia atau Aku khuku". Hinata Swedroop melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Hah, T-terseras Naruto-kun saja lah, aku mau menyembuhkan anak itu dulu". Ucap Hinata menunjuk Tsukune.

"Baiklah Hiime, kalau bisa sembuhkan Vampire silver itu juga". Muncul perempatan di dahi Ura-Moka mendengar Panggilan dari Naruto.

"Kau juga Silver, Baka". Naruto hanya nyengir Gaje. Setelah itu Naruto langsung masuk Kyubi modonya.

''Kurama!''. Perintah Naruto pada patnernya.

 **"Haha, bagus Gaki, aku siap** ". Balas suara berat dari dalam Naruto.

 **Srinkk**

 **Wuushhh**

 **Kraaakkk**

Para murid dikagetkan dengan tekanan KI dari arah atap, mereka meneteskan keringat dingin dikarenakan tekanan Ki tersebut, tak jauh berbeda dengan Mizore yang masih sadar namun terlihat pucat. Ia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang begitu Dahsyat dari tempat teman-temanya berada.

'Semoga mereka baik-baik saja' karena tak mampu berbuat banyak, Mizore hanya dapat berdoa demi keselamatan teman-temanya.

Sementara di atas atap, kini hampir semua manusia jadi-jadian alias Yokai tengah tertunduk takut, hal itu diakibatkan Naruto yang terlalu pamer akan kekuatanya, bahkan Kurumu dan Ruby sudah jatuh pingsan, menyisakan Ura-moka, Hinata, dan Kuyo si Rubah jejadian.

Deru nafas kuyo tak teratur, mulutnya mangap-mangap berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, ia tak tau kalau pemuda didepanya sekuat ini. Sebenarnya ia masih mampu untuk melawan tekanan KI Naruto bila dalam mode full yokainya, namun ia masih dalam proses perubahan, ekornya baru tumbuh empat yang harusnya enam bila dalam mode full Yokainya. sampai ia mendengar suara seorang wanita berambut silver yang masih dengan santainya menegur si lelaki berambut sama, seperti tak terpengaruh oleh tekanan Ki ini.

"N-naruto-kun!, kau terlalu berlebihan, kasihan mereka gara-gara kau mereka jadi pingsan kan." Ucap Hinata menegur kekasihnya yang terlalu Over pamer, padalah hanya untuk melawan kucing jadi-jadian.

"Tehe, Gomen-Gomen, salahkan Kurama, Dia terlalu banyak memberiku Chakra, Hime". Naruto berusaha membela diri dengan cara melempar kesalahanya pada Patnerya.

' **Hei, apa maksudmu Gaki**." Lagi-lagi Kurama mengerutu karena dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyu tidak jelas.

"S-sebaiknya Naru kecilkan dulu tekanan Ki ini" ucap Hinata agak malau bila menyebut Panggilan sayangnya pada Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah kau menang Hime". Seketika semua orang disekitar Naruto bernafas lega karena Naruto telah mengecilkan tekanan KI, termasuk Kuyo yang tau-tau sudah masuk Mode Full Yokainya.

" _ **Hahaha, Maju kau Silver**_." Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara Kuyo yang bertambah berat serta bertambahnya Ekor kuyo menjadi enam yang tadinya Hanya empat.

"Eh kau kira cuma Dirimu yang punya banyak Ekor ' _ **Kucing**_ '?" Ucap Naruto menekan kata 'Kucing', Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan kesembilan ekornya yang kini melambai-lambai. Ekor ini Naruto buat dari chakra Kurama.

'Sial, bahkan ekornya sembilan, Aku harus berhati-hati.' Hilang sudah kesombongan Kuyo, kini ia berusaha menutupi ketakutanya dengan segera membuat bola-bola berwarna merah lalu melesaatkanya menuju Naruto.

 **Slapp**

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia mengarahkan ke Sembilan ekornya untuk menangkis bola energi Kuyo.

Tik

 **Duuuarrrrrr**

Bola-bola energi Kuyo langsung meledak setelah bertemu dengan ekor Naruto, debu menguar dengan hebatnya, pertanda serangan Kuyo begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai tanah di sekitar gedung bergetar. Namun walau serangan Kuyo begitu dahsyat belum tentu berhasil memusnahkan Musuhnya bukan?, itulah yang terjadi saat ini, Kuyo dibuat menganga tak percaya. Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berdecak pinggang dengan mulut yang menguap seperti sedang mengantuk berat.

"Hah, merepotkan" hela'an nafas Naruto seperti sahabatnya di Dunia Shinobi.

'K-kenapa Naru-kun ketularan sifat pemalas Shikamaru-san ya' Hinata sweedrop melihat trademark Shikamaru dipakai oleh Kekasihnya.

"Lumayan Bocah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Kuyo masih saja menyombongkan dirinya, Naruto hanya menatap bosan Kuyo yang sedang menghujaninya dengan ratusan bola energi.

 **Syuut**

 **Syuutt**

 **Duar**

 **Duarrr**

 **blaarrr**

Dengan serangan terakhirnya yang jauh lebih kuat dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya, Kuyo mendengus puas melihat kepulan asap membumbung tingi dari arah lawanya yang ia pastikan telah meregang nyawa.

"Hooaammzz, sudah belum dengan acara menggelitikku ' _ **Kucing**_ '?" Kuyo terduduk lesu mendengar Suara dari sang lawan, ia sungguh takpercaya dengan pemuda dihadapanya ini.

"B-bagaima-na k-kau b-bisa selamat" Kuyo bertanya dengan mode Hinata dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Ohh tadi, Aku hanya menhindar.." Naruto belum selesai dengan perkataanya namun ia segera menghilag dan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kuyo yang ternyata sudah ada Kunai Jikukkan Naruto.

".. Seperti ini" Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya tepat ditelinga Kuyo.

 _ **Deg**_

Kuyo diam membeku melihat lawanya telah didahapanya, kembali ia dibuat takpercaya akan apa yang ia alami sekarang ini.

'kapan ia?, c-cepat sekali' kini Kuyo tau perbedaan Kekuatanya dengan Pemuda dihadapanya sekarang, tetapi makhluk Arogan takan pernah mengakui kelemahanya. Ia mesih mencoba melawan dengan cara hendak memukul perut Naruto. Namun dengan mudahnya pukulan itu d tangkis Naruto.

Tap

"Kau masih mau melawan?, baiklah akan kuhancurkan makhluk ' **Nista** ' sepertimu." Seketika di tangan kanan Naruto terbentuk bola berwarna merah seperti lahar panas.

 **"Yoton: Rasenggan** ".

 _Rasenggan_ Naruto tepat mengenai kepala Kuyo lalu melelehkan seluruh sel-sel yang berada di Kepala Kuyo.

"Arrrrrrrgggggg" sebelum kehilangan bagian tubuhnya, Kuyo masih sempat berteriak Kesakitan akan Jutsu Naruto yang menggilas kepalanya.

Sementara dengan Hinata dan Ura-Moka, mereka bergidik ngeri dengan kesadisan Naruto. Apalagi Ura-Moka' ia sangat kagum dengan Pemuda Silver dedepanya, walaupun masih Ia tutupi dengan wajah Datarnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah Hinata dan Ura-Moka setelah menghabisi Kucing Putih nan sombong itu.

"T-tidakkah kau berlebihan Naru?".

"Tehe, aku paling benci dengan orang seperti ' **Dia** '". Naruto menekan kata 'Dia' sambil menunjuk jasad Kuyo. Hinata masih merasakan kemarahan dari kekasihnya. Lalu ia mencoba menengkanya.

"Sudahlah Naru, sebaiknya kita cepat bereskan kekacauan ini, lalu bersiap untuk 'Pulang'". Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak sabar unutk kembali kedunia mereka.

"Ahaha, baiklah akan ku bereskan Kekacauan ini". Lalu Naruto berjalan kepinggir atap mengarahkan pandanganya menuju para murid yang masih berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Teman-teman sekalian, kekacauan sudah dibereskan oleh Tsukune, jadi kalian jangan pernah menuduhnya sebagai manusia lagi. Ia adalah Yokai seutuhnya, buktinya ia dapat mengalahkan Rezim Kuyo. kalian bisa tenang sekarang" Naruto berbohong bahwa Tsukunelah yang mengalahkan Kuyo, agar Tsukune tidak mendapat masalah nantinya.

" Wah Tsukune-san ternyata memang Yokai, kita telah diselamatkan olehnya" bisik-bisik para murid terdengar dari berbagai penjuru lapangan.

"Kita tidak usah takut lagi dengan PSC, ayo kita kembali kawan-kawan, besok kita rayakan kemenangan Tsukune-sama" teriak salah satu murid mengangung-agungkan Tsukune.

"Yaaaa" sambut para murid yang lain, lalu mereka meninggalkan lapangan.

Tenmei melihat kelakuan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis serta membatin.

"Kau orang baik yang penuh Mistery, Naruto"

Mizorepun sama, ia seperti seperti menemukan sebuah kebohongan dari perkataan Naruto, bagaimana bisa Tsukune yang notabene Manusia bisa mengalahkan Yokai sekaliber Kuyo. Namun bagaimana juga, Mizore harus berterimakasih pada Naruto, 'Mungkin Naruto hanya mau membersihkan Nama Tsukune, yah pasti begitu' pikir Mizore.

Kita kembali ke atap, Ura-Moka menganga tak percaya dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada mereka, Naruto-san" Naruto menaikan alis, ia merasa nada bicara Ura tidak begitu kasar seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya menolongnya saja, mungkin dengan ini dia tidak akan dikira Manusia lagi, yah walau sebenarnya ia memang Manusia." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu peduli pada penderitaan seseorang.

'Aku tidak salah memilihmu Naru, kau begitu baik' Hinata masih tersenyum dengan rona merah dikudua pipinya.

"Aa-arigataou, tapi mereka pasti akan tau juga, karena Tsukune tidak punya Aura Yokai" ucap Ura membalas Naruto.

"Ahh benar juga, baiklah akan kulakukan sesuatu dengan itu" lalu Naruto mendekati tubuh Tsukune yang tengah diobati Hinata, ia segera menempelkan telapak tangan bagian kananya yang terdapat simbol Matahari, cahaya berpandar orange keluar dari tangan Naruto lalu masuk ketubuh Tsukune. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum setelah merasakan aura Tsukune telah berubah.

"Ss-sugoi, sekarang aku bisa merasakan aura yokai dari Tsukune, bagaimana kau melakukan itu". kali ini Ura-Moka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanya pada sirambut Silver.

"Tehe, itu mudah, Aku hanya memberikan kekuatanku padanya, dan simpanlah ini mungkin ia akan membutuhkannya nanti". Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan 3 Gulungan tentang Chakra dari Fuinjutsu di lengan kirinya, Karena Ckakra Kurama yang telah menyatu dengan tubuh Tsukune, Naruto yakin bahwa tsukune akan mempunyai element Api, jadi ia memberikan gulungan jutsu api, Control chakra, dan informasi mengenai Chakra dan element.

"Berikan padanya setelah Ia sadar. Kami pergi dulu, dan soal dua Wanita itu, sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan sadar, begitu pula pemuda ini" Naruto menjelaskan sekaligus memberi Perintah pada Ura-Moka.

"Huh, aku tau itu Uzumaki" Naruto dan Hinata kembali cengo dengan perubahan Sifat Ura yang begitu cepat.

"Kalau beitu kami permisi" Naruto segera memegang tubuh Hinata lalu menghilang menyisakan kilatan berwarna perak. 'Eh kenapa perak?, bukanya Hiraisin itu kilat Kuning yah, ah mungkin Naruto mengubah Jutsunya pada saat berlatih bersama Hinata'', begitulah batin Author.

 **Srrrinkkk**

Kilatan silver muncul disalah satu Ruangan di sebuah Rumah, lalu muncul Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nah hime, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat" kata Naruto

"Umm, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, lebih baik Naruto-kun mandi dulu." Ucap Hinata, lalu melenggang pergi menuju Dapur untuk makan malam Mereka nanti. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"Khuku, kau memang Istri yang baik Tsuma" Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah merona hebat dan masih subuk dengan pikiranya.

'Kau istri yang baik'

'Kau Istri yang baik'

'Tsuma'

'Tsuma'

"Kyaaaaa" Hinata berteriak histeris setelah bergulat dengan pikiranya. Sementara Naruto menyeringai didalam kamar mandi karena mendengar teriakan Hinata.

* **The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

Mizore dan Yukari yang sudah bisa berjalan segera menuju atap, sesampainya disana mereka dikagetkan dengan kerusakan ditempat tersebut, lalu mereka melihat empat orang dengan Tiga orang diantaranya pingsan, mereka segera menghampiri satu orang yang masih sadar.

"Ura-san, ada apa dengan tempat ini, d-dan mayat siapa itu?" Yukaripun bertanya, karena ia pingsan jadi hanya dia yang tidak tau mengenai kejadian yang mengakibatkan hancurnya tempat ini serta seonggok tubuh takberkepala yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan setelah mereka sadar" jawab Ura-moka

"Baiklah" Yukari dan Mizore lalu duduk disebelah Moka sambil menunggu ketiga temanya sadar.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka bertiga mendengar lenguhan dari tiga orang yang tengah terbaring berjajar.

"Enggghhh, apa yang terjadi?" Kata itu keluar dari ketiganya bersamaan.

"Kalian diselamatkan oleh Naruto-san dan Hinata-san, kau ingat Mereka kan Tsukune?"

"Ahh, i-iya aku ingat" ucap Tsukune agak kaku karena nada datar dari Ura-moka.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Kurumu yang bertanya.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan"

Setelah memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Tsukune, kurumu, Ruby, Mizore dan yukari mengangguk paham.

"J-jadi mereka menolong kita lagi ya?" Tsukune merasa sudah banyak dibantu oleh NaruHina, ia bertekad akan berterimakasih besok, karena ia belum sempat mengucapkanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi," ucap Ura lagi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya lima orang didepanya.

"Coba kalian rasakan tekanan aura Tsukune!" Perintah Ura pada keempat Wanita didepanya.

"A-apa ini?, kenapa aura Tsukune seperti Yokai, bukanya dia manusia" tanya Ruby tak percaya dan disetujui oleh ketiga wanita lainya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Ura-san" Mizore langsung bertanya.

"Naruto yang melalukanya" ucap Moka datar.

"APA?, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya mereka berempat kepada Ura.

Dari pada ambil pusing menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan temanya, Ura-moka lebih memilih menjelaskan lagi mengenai hal tersebut.

"Jadi begitu, Mereka benar-benar baik. Yooshhh besok pagi-pagi aku akan berterimakasih pada mereka, kalian ikut?" tanya Tsukune bersemangat.

"Yaaa" jawab yang lain kecuali Ura-moka, ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghubingi Omote-moka lewat pikiranya.

'Bagaimana menurutmu Omote?"

'Aku akan ikut, Mereka memang baik' jawab Omote moka tersenyum walau tak terlihat karena ia masih didalam Rosario.

* **The Adventure Of Duo Ootsutsuki***

Pagi hari menghampiri lingkungan Yokai Academy, senyum cerah Mentari mengiringi Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah menikmati sarapanya.

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto hendak berdiri dari kursinya namun di cegah Hinata.

"Biar aku saja Naru" Hinata segera menuju pintu depan, setelah ia membukanya terlihat 6 siluet manusia berbusana sama yaitu Hijau putih.

"Ohayou Hinata-san" sapa mereka berenam.

"Ohayou" balas Hinata lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa ya pagi-pagi seperti ini kalian datang Kesini"

Namun mereka tidak menjawab, mereka masih menatap lekat-lekat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, sang empu yang merasa risih segera bertanya.

"A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" Hinata tetap malu-malu Walau sudah tidak seperti dulu.

"E-to, maafkan kami, tapi kenapa Hinata-san berpakaian seperti itu?, apa Hinata-san tidak berangkat sekolah" tanya Moka(omote).

"A-no, sebaiknya kalian masuk saja dulu biar Naru-kun yang menjelaskan." Hinata mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk masuk.

Disinilah mereka berenam, duduk di sifa panjang dengan Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sofa pendek didepanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari sepagi in?" Tanya datar Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman tangan dari Hinata.

 **Pletakk**

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku Hime?" Semprot Naruto reflek.

"S-sopanlah dikit pada tamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi ada apa kalian kemari?" Para tamu Naruto terkikik geli melihat perubahan Naruto hanya karena jitakan Hinata.

"E-to, kami kesini ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kemarin, dan juga untuk memberiku aura Yokai serta membersihkan Nama ku, Naruto-san" ucap Tsukune membungkuk

"Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan, sebagai sesama Manusia sudah kewajiban untuk menolong sesama kan?"nucap Naruto santai.

"Ehhh?" Kaget kelima wanita disamping Tsukune.

"Bukanya Naruto-san ini Yokai?" Tanya Yukari masih bingung.

"Ahaha, aku dan Hinata ini Manusia, hanya saja kami Spesial" jawab Naruto.

"Spesial?" Beo mereka lagi, kini di tambah Tsukune juga.

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah membahas itu, dan tsukune. Kau sudah menerima Gulungan dariku?" Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab anggulkan oleh Tsukune.

"Bagus, kau pelajari saja itu, pasti nanti akan berguna"

"Baik baruto-san, kalau boleh tanya. Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu, apa kalian tidak sekolah?" Tsukune bertanya membuat NaruHina bingung untuk menjawab.

"Ahh i-itu, kami akan pindah jadi kami pakai pakian seperti ini" jawab Naruto bohong, Hinata membuang nafas lega karena alasan Naruto Masuk di akal tidak sepeti biasanya.

"Ohh, begitu, baiklah kami pergi dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan semoga kalian betah di Sekolah kalian yang baru. Permisi" lalu rombongan Tsukune meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

"Baiklah Hime, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat saja sebelum Siang" ajak Naruto lalu mengambil tas nya yang berwarna emas dengan pusaran air di belakangnya.

"Umm, ayo Naru" jawab hinata ikut mengambil tas berwarna Lavendernya.

Di tepi tebing sebuah Kota terlihat dua sosok Manusia, yang satu menggunakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna Hitam, ada pola angka sembilan di punggunya dan dibagian kerahnya, ia memakai celana panjang berwarna merah maron serta sepatu ninja warna biru jubah merah dengan jilatan api putih di ujung bawah dan kedua lenganya. Sementara satunya memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna ungu muda dengan ikat pinggang lebar seperti korset berwarna labender, celana pendek warna lavender pula dengan tas kesil de pinggang belakangnya, sepatu ninja dengan tali seperti jaring(sepatu Hinata waktu serangan pain) serta jubah warna lavender dengan 9 simbiol magatama di pungungnya. Serta beberapa simbol yang sama pada kerah jubahnya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bersiap kembali kedunia Shinobi. Kedua tas mereka disimpan dalam fuin penyimpanan milik Naruto.

"Kau siap Hime?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-ku s-iap N-naru" Naruto tau bahwa kekasihnya sedang tegang sekarang, ia langsung mendekatkan bibirnya lalu

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi Hinata dan berhasil membuat sang Empu memerah merona.

"N-Naru, k-kenapa k-kau malah men-ciumku?" Tanya Hinata tergagap sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Agar kau bisa santai, Hime, hehe" jawab Naruto asal.

"Umm, A-arigatou, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" betapa beruntungya Hinata, ia mendapatkan pemuda yang begitu perhatian, yah walaupun dulu pemuda ini adalah Raja dari ketidak peka'an.

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai ttebayo" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Yaaa" seru Hinata tak kalah Semangat.

Keduanya langsung memulai proses perpindahan, naruto dengan Konsentrasi pada kunai Hiraisinnya dan Hinata dengan jutsu Dimensinya.

"Kita mulai Hime" perintah naruto lalu mereka memulai jutsunya.

" **Jikukkan jutsu : Hiraisin Travel"**

 **"Dimension : Kai "**

 **"Combi style : Hiraisin Dimension Travel"**

ucap keduanya lalu cahaya terang menyelubungi keduanya lalu meredup kembali dan menghilangkan keduanya dari pandangan.

Dari kejauhan Tenmei memandang kepergian kedua orang itu.

"Semoga kalian berhasil" serunya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

 ***The Advebture of Duo Ootsutsuki***

* **Shinobi** **World** *

Di suatu tempat terlihat aliran air terjun yang terlihat begitu indah bila masih dalam keadan utuh, namun sekarang justri kerusakan dan banyak lubang dimana-mana, hal itu membuat kesan indah yang sebelumnya terpancar dari tempat itu musnahlah sudah, ternyata hal itu akibat beberapa jutsu pernah beradu beradu sengit di tempat ini.

Wussshhh

Tiba-tiba Muncul pusaran hitam tepat di atas batu berbentuk seperti seorang manusia, dari pusaran itu muncul dua orang berbeda gender namun memiliki ciri yang sama. Ya, mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang telah berhasil kembali dengan jutsu Dimension Travel mereka.

"Yattta, kita kembali Hinata-chan, tempat ini adalah lembah kematian" seru sang pemuda kegirangan lalu memeluk sang wanita sisampinya.

"I-ya Naru-kun, hisk akhirnya kita hisk kembali" jawab si wanita menangis sambil membalas pelukan si lelaki dengan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang si lelaki..

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menagis?" Naruto mendingakan kepala Hinata lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalis dipipi tembem Hinata. Tentu Naruto ikut bersedih ketika melihat Wanitanya bersedih.

"D-daijobu, A-kku h-anya bahagia kita b-bisa kembali Naruto-kun" kini Hinata sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Hah, kau membuatku khawatir Hina-chan" seru Naruto bernafas lega.

"Hihi, gomene Naruto-kun" Hinata terkikik geli melihat expresi kekasihnya.

"Ahaha, kau ini, sebaiknya kita pergi ke Konoha. Dan satu lagi, nanti kita tidak menggunakan marga kita yang dulu, sekarang kita menggunakan marga Ooutsutsuki." Ucap serius Naruto.

"Umm, baik"

"Baiklah ayo ..." Namun sebelum Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi, ia merasakan ada dua Orang yang tengah mendekat ketempatnya.

"Hime, kau merasakanya kan" Naruto memastikan bahwa Hinata juga merasakanya.

"I-iya, sebaiknya kita bersembunyi dulu" beserta itu mereka langsung bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Me-reka?" Ucap Naruto tergagap setelah melihat siapa dua orang yang ia rasakan tadi.

Tbc.

Gomen kalau pertarunganya belum memuaskan, mungkin di chapeter 6/7 akan full fight, terimakasih sudah buat reader-san yang mau rev,fav dan fol fic gaje saya, saya belum bisa membalasnya, tapi sudah saya baca.

Tolong luangkan waktu untuk memberi tanggapan mengenai chapter ini. Semua saran senpai-senpai sekalian saya terima dengan senang hati.

Sedikit profil Naruto dan Hinata.

Name : Ooutsutsuki Naruto

Rank : SSS (Kami no Shinobi)

Skill.

Genjutsu : SS

Ninjutsu : SSS

Taijutsu : SS

Kenjutsu : SS

Fuinjutsu : SSS

Kinjutsu : S

Element : 5 element dasar

Kekkei genkai : yoton, mokkuton, hyoton

Kekkei touka : jinton

Waepon : kusanagi no tsurugi, nonobuko (belum keluar)

Doujutsu : Rinne-sharinggan ( seperti mata jubbi)

Name : Ooutsutsuki Hinata

Rank : SS ( high Kege/god half Shinobi)

Skill

Genjutsu : S

Ninjutsu : SS

Taijutsu : S (khas hyuga)

Kenjjutsu : A

Kinjutsu : S

Fuinjutsu : S

Element : 5 element dasar, (tapi hanya angin dan air

Yang baru dipakai/ memasteri)

Kekkei genkai : Hyoton, -

Kekkei touka : -

Doujutsu : Tenseigan

Waepon : -

Itu saja, mungkin ada saran?, dan profil ini baru sementara.

Akhir kata.

Rev,fol, fav ya.

Jaa nee

Shinta cao cao.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto bukan punya saya.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

By : Shinta-hime

Genre : Adventure , Romance.

Pair : Naruto x Hinata.

A/N : Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, Gaje, Ooc, Murahan, Pasaran, fic Pertama( pasti jelek), dsb.

Ok, langsung saja. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati.

''ttebayo'' percajapan.

'ttebayo' batin.

'' **ttebayo** '' jutsu dan bijju,

' **ttebayo** ' batin biju dan mindscape.

 **Chapter 6: Action time.**

''M-mereka''.

Bibir serta tubuh Naruto bergetar saat melihat dua siluet manusia telah ada di atas patung batu tidak jauh dari posisinya. perlahan nafas Naruto berderu kencang, alat pemompa darahnya kembang kempis begitu cepat, seperti hendak pecah akibat terlalu cepat bekerja. Hinata pun sama terkejutnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Narutonya. betapa kagetnya Hinata, saat melihat mata dari sang kekasih telah siap menjatuhkan benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai acuan kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan dari seorang Manusia. mencoba untuk menenangkan sang kekasih, Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang.

''Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?'' takut bila suaranya akan terdengar sampai dua orang tak jauh dari mereka, Hinata bertanya seperti berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

''A-aku pasti berbohong kalau bilang 'baik-baik saja' Hime, tapi aku senag mereka masih Hidup disini'' Narutopun menjawab dengan suara pelan dengan disertai senyum tipis, ia paham kenapa Hinata berbicara pelan.

''S-syukurlah, Aku khawatir padamu N-naru-kun'' ucap Hinata malu-malu.

''hihi, kenapa kau selalu malu sih, Hime?" tanya Naruto sambil terkikik pelan.

''mou~j-jngan mengejeku s-seperti itu N-Naruto-kun, A-aku kan m-malu'' Hinata masih dengan mode malunya, Tanpa sadar Naruto langsung tertawa lepas sampai membuat kedua sosok diatas batu tak jauh darinya menoleh lalu berteriak.

''siapa disana!'' teriak salah seorang yang sepertinya laki-laki karena suaranya terdengar besar.

''huh gara-gara Naruto-kun kita jadi ketauan kan, percuma kita menekan Chakra kita kalau begini'' rutuk Hinata, sementara si pemuda hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi rutukan Hinata.

''hah, baiklah maaf-maaf, lebih baik kita keluar sebelum mereka curiga'' Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dari semak-semak, walau Hinata masih cemberut jengkel.

Sementara Dangan dua orang di atas batu tak jauh dari NaruHina, mereka masih menunggu siapa yang sedang bersembunyi. tidak lama kemudian muncul dua orang beda gender dari dalam semak.

''siapa kalian?, kenapa kalian bersembunyi" tanya si lelaki yang ada di atas batu.

''ano, maaf kami hanya bersembunyi, karena merasakan kalian sedang mendekat kesini, hehe'' jawab Naruto sopan, Hinata hanya merutuki kebodohan Naruto yang mengatakan Dia dan Naruto merasakan seseorang mendekat jadi mereka bersembunyi, tentu itu akan membuat kedua orang ini curiga.

'hah, dasar otak Naruto-kun tidak berkembang walau sudah menyerap kekuatan Madara' Hinata hanya menghela nafas sambil membatin.

''merasakan?, jadi bisa aku asumsikan bahwa kalian ini Ninja, benarkan tuan errr..?"

''Ootsutsuki Naruto dan disebelahku ini Ootsutsuki Hinata, kalau boleh tau siapa nama anda dan wanita disebelah anda tuan'' potong Naruto sebelum laki-laki dihadapanya bertanya namanya. yah sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau siapa yang ada dihadapanya saat ini, tapi ia pura-pura bertanya, mereka adalah ...

''ah maafkan kami yang sudah tidak sopan telah bertanya sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Namikaze Minato dan dia Istriku Namikaze Kushina'' jawab pemuda didepan Naruto yang ternyata ayah Naruto sendiri. kini Minato mengenakan pakaian biru lengan panjang dengan rompi jounin khas Konoha, rambut pirang dengan beberapa helai jambang membingkai wajahnya, sepatu jounin warna hitam dan tas ninja di pinggang belakang.(sama seperti dicanon). sedangkan Kushina, ia memakai pakian lengan pendek warna merah, rompi joinin Konoha, memakai celana ketat diatas lutut, rambut merahnya ia ikat pony tyle, serta hitai ate di pasang dikepalanya sama seperti Minato.

''salam kenal, Naruto-san. Hinata-san'' ucap Kushina sopan. dan sukses membuat Naruto mendapatkan cubitan mesra dari sang kekasih karena memandang lama pada Kushina(bukan karena suka loh, cuman Hinata tetap rada jengkel, disini Hinata sudah tau kalau Kushina itu ibu Naruto, haha).

''salam kenal juga Kushina-san, Minato-san'' balas NaruHina tak kalah sopan.

'' jadi apa kalian ini Ninja juga?, Aku sempat terkejut mendengar nama margamu yang sama dengan marga sang Dewa Shinobi atau Rikudo Sanin atau Hagoromo Ootsutsuki'' ucap Minato yang langsung membuat Kushina terkejut.

''b-benarkah itu Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina, sementara dua yang sedang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

''itu benar Kushi-chan, Aku pernah membaca tentang itu di perpustakaan Desa, yah walaupun aku mengira itu hanya sebuah mitos, tapi sekarang aku percaya'' jelas Minato pada Kushina.

''j-jadi begitu. apa yang dikatakan Minato itu benar Naruto-san, Hinata-san?" Kushina langsung beralih pada dua sosok yang masih membuatnya shok berat.

''ano~ begitulah,'' jawab Naruto seadanya.

''tetapi bukankah klan itu sudah lama musnah Naruto-san, kenapa kalian bisa disini'' mata Minato langsung menyipit setelah menyadari suatu keganjilan dari NaruHina.

''e-to, kalau itu, m-memang hanya kami yang tersisa, sebenarnya klan kami bukanya musnah, tapi bersembunyi di dalam hutan karena suatu masalah'' hoho ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang pandai berbohong tapi Hinata juga, Hinata tadi menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan alasan bagus (a/n: anak-anak dibawah umur dilarang meniru adegan NariHina tadi ok :v).

''jadi begitu, kami paham'' ucap Minato menganguk-angukan kepala.

''ano, kalau boleh tau, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

''kami akan menjalankan misi, maaf kami tidak dapat mengatakanya pada kalian" misi rahasia tentu tidak akan Minato beberkan pada orang yang baru mereka kenal bukan.

''haha, kami tau, maaf telah bertanya, tapi apa kalian ini Ninja dari Konoha?".

''begitulah, memang ada apa kalian menanyakan asal Desa kami?'' Kushina mulai curiga dengan NaruHina, terbukti dengan matanya yang menyipit memandang duo silver didepanya.

"kami akan kesana ingin menemui Hojage-sama, karena orang tua kami menyuruh kami untuk menjadi Ninja konoha''. oh tidak, sampai kapan kau akan terus berbohong Naruto.( disini Minato tidak menjadi Hokage, tapi orang lain).

''jadi begitu ya, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami saja, sekalian membantu kami menjalankan misi, kini dunia sedang dalam Perang dunia lll, jadi bantuan dari kalian pasti sangat dibutuhkan'' ucapan Minato tentang Perang langsung membuat NaruHina shok.

'jadi mereka akan pergi berperang, Aku akan membanti kalau begitu' batin Naruto miris jika mendengar kata perang.

'kalau begitu sebaiknya aku dan Naru-kun ikut membantu saja, pasti Naru-kun mau, dia kan paling benci dengan perang' batin Hinata lalu manatap Naruto yang juga menatap dirinya lalu menganguk.

''kami akan ikut'' jawab NaruHina mantap, hal itu tentu disambut senyum sumringah dari MinaKushi.

''baiklah, kita akan ke Nami no kuni, kita diminta menghancurkan jembatan yang menghubungkan medan perang dengan Kirigakure, agar pasukan dari Kiri dan Kumo tidak dapat membantu Ninja mereka yang sedang melawan ninja kita di medang perang, tapi mungkin Ninja Kiri sudah hampir sampai didekat jembatan itu saat kita tiba disana, jadi aku akan menahan mereka sementara kalian menghancurkan jembatanya'' NaruHina menyunggingkan senyuman saat Minato menyebutkan 'ninja kita', berarti MinaKushi sudah menerima mereka.(disini bukan tim Minato yang mendapat misi mengancurkan jembatan).

''menurutku itu terlalu beresiko jika kau sendirian Minato-san, bagaimana kalau Biar aku dan Hinata yang mengurus jembatanya, kalian yang menahan ninja Kiri, bagaimana?" Minato langsung berpose berfikir, lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

''hah, baiklah, kalian yang menghancurkan jembatanya, ini peta lokasi jembatanya, lalu kalau sudah kita berkumpul dititik ini, waktu kalian setengah jam, setelah itu segera ketitik pertemuan'' jelas Minato sambil berjongkok membuka petanya lalu menunjukan lokasi jembatan dan lokasi tempat mereka berkumpul kembali. setelah Minato mendapat anggukan mengerti dari ketiga orang lainya segera berdiri.

''baiklah, kita berpisah dari sini, semoga berhasil'' mereka langsung menghilang dari tempat itu, namun terlihat sekilas ada sosok yang mengamati mereka tadi.

''khuku, ini akan menarik, Ootsutsuki ya, dia pasti akan senang'' lalu sosok itu menghilang.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

Kini beralih pada Naruto yang sedang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainya diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto berhenti saat Hinata memanggilnya.

''Naruto-kun!"

tap

tap

''ada apa Hime?".

''a-apa tadi Naru-kun tidak merasakan ada yang mengawasi kita saat dilembah kematian'' tanya Hinata.

''hmm, aku merasakanya, tapi biarlah mungkin hanya ninja musuh, jadi lebih baik kita hancurkan saja jembatannya lalu pergi ke titik pertemuan'' jawab Naruto.

''baiklah kalau Naru-kun berkata seperti itu'' setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, setelah sampai di lokasi Hinata langsung bertanya kepada Naruto.

''jadi kita akan menghancurkanya dengan apa?. kita kan belum ada kertas peledak Naru-kun''. Naruto yang ditanya seprti itu langsung memasang pose pikir yang bukan stylenya itu, biasanya ia langsung serang baru pikir belakangan. lalu Naruto menjetikan jari karena mendapat ide.

''aha, aku akan mencoba jutsu Si Madara-teme yang kulatih saat kita di Dimensi Yokai'' Hinata langsung sweedrop mendengar kekasihnya memanggil Madara dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

''hah, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Hinata masih swedrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

''tentu tidak Hime, hehe'' jawab Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat satu heandseel cukup panjang di masing-masing tanganya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'' **Katon : Cho Gokakyu no jutsu''**

 **''Futon : Kamikaze''**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah bola api sangat besar dan sebuah tornado angin, kedua jutsu itu bergabung jadi satu menjadi tornado api besar yang siap menghancurkan jembatan didepanya.

Blaarrrrr

Brukkkh

Hinata sweedrop melihat kekasihnya memakai jutsu gabungan hanya untuk menghancurkan sebuah jembatan. melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya ia segera berucap.

''k-kau terlalu berlebihan Naru-kun, dan kenapa kau tidak jadi mencoba jurus Madara itu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai pulih dari sweedropnya.

''hehe, hanya jutsu itu yang terfikirkan, lagian jutsu si teme itu pasti terlalu berlebihan jika untuk menghancurkan jembatan ini'' kata sambil nyengir lebar andalanya.

''k-kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera ketitik pertemuan'' ajak Hinata.

''tidak, kita akan ketempat tou-chan dan kaa-san saja, aku ingin melihat mereka bertarung, jiji dulu pernah bilang bahwa mereka adalah duet maut saat PDS lll. hehe''.

''tap-...'' sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapanya, Naruto keburu memotongnya cepat.

''pokoknya kita akan kesana, titik'' potong Naruto keras kepala, mau tak mau Hinata hanya mengiyakan saja. lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke tempat MinaKushi.

* **The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

Ditempat lain, kini MinaKushi sedang dilanda kelelahan karena menahan pasukan dari Kiri yang ternyata berjumlah lebih banyak dari informasi yang mereka terima, sekarang bukan 500 shinobi seperti informasi dari intel mereka, tapi didepan mereka kini terdapat lebih dari 2000 pasukan, sungguh hal yang sangat mustahil untuk mengalahkan seluruh ninja didepan mereka, bahkan hanya untuk menahan beberapa menit sampai Naruto dan Hinata menghancurkan jembatan itu hal yang sungguh sulit. dibenak Minato muncul pikiran untuk mundur, namun ia urungkan karena ia belum tau apakah Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai dengan misinya atau belum. bodohnya, ia tidak memberi alat komunikasi pada mereka, benar-benar suatu kecerobohan yang sangat fatal bagi seorang Namikaze Minato sang jenius Konoha.

"Mina-kun, bagaimana ini, apa kita mundur saja?" melihat raut muka Kushina yang mulai panik membuat Minato ikut panik pula.

''tapi kita belum tau apakah mereka berdua sudah menghancurkan jembatanyaya atau belum, lagipula waktu mereka masih 15 menit, jadi kita tahan dulu ninja-ninja itu sampai waktu Naruto dan Hinata habis untuk berjaga-jaga, karena kita belum tau kemampuan mereka'' jawab Minato panjang lebar.

''kalau kau belum yakin, kenapa kau serahkan misi ini pada mereka sih'' ditengah medan tempur Kushina masih sempat merajuk pada Minato.

''Feelingku mengatakan, bahwa mereka akan berhasil, jadi kita tahan dulu ninja-ninja itu'' ucap Minato sambil menunjuk ninja yang memakai hitai ate Kirigakure. namun bebrapa detik kemudian, keduanya dikagetkan dengan beberapa jutsu yang melaju cepat kearah mereka.

'' **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu''.**

 **''Katon : Goryuka no jutsu''.**

 **''Futon : Kamikaze''.**

Beberapa jutsu dari ninja Kirigakure langsung bergabung menjadi Naga topan api yang sangat besar. Tidak mau mati terpanggang, Minato segera melempar kunai jikkukanya ke samping kanan sejauh mungkin, kemudian Minato langsung menggendong Kushina bridal style lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Duarrrr

Blaarrrrrr

Suara benturan jutsu Ninja Kirigakure dengan tanah begitu keras, sampai terdengar keseluruh penjuru Hutan dekat area pertarungan itu. beberapa kilometer dari medan tempur, Naruto yang mendengar suara ledakan langsung meminta Hinata agar bergerak lebih cepat.

'semoga mereka baik-baik saja, tunggu aku Tou-chan, Kaa-chan' batin Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

Srinkk

MinaKushi muncul kembali tak jauh dari benturan jutsu Ninja Kirigakure dengan permukaan tanah, menghela nafas sejenak lalu Minato menundukan kepala ke arah Kushina yang kini tengah merona hebat.

''kau tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato lalu menurunkan Kushina.

''y-yah aku t-tidak apa-apa'' jawab Kushina dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

tap

tap

tap

MinaKushi menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar begitu banyak suara kaki menapak tanah, shok itulah yang Minato dan Kushina rasakan sekarang, didepan mereka ada lebih dari 2000 pasukan berhitai ate Kumogakure yang sepertinya dipimpin oleh Raikagenya langsung, dapat dilihat dari tudung Kagenya yang selalu ia pakai walau sedang di medan perang(saya nggak tau nama Raikagenya sebelum Ai). Mnato benar-benar panik sekarang, di belakanya masih ada Ninja Kirigakure dan sekarang bala bantuan Kumo telah tiba, Minato tak ingin Kushina ikut panik jadi ia meminta Kushina untuk melawan Ninja dari kiri yang tinggal separuh pasukan dan Minato sendiri yang menahan Ninja dari Kumo yang baru saja datang, Minato melirik benda yang memperlihatkan waktu, waktu bagi Naruto masih sekitar 5 menit. Minato lalu memegang bahu Kushina untuk memberi segel teleportnya.

''wah ternyata pasangan maut Konoha berani juga melawan kita'' ucap angkuh Sandaime Raikage.

''baiklah Kushi-chan kita maju, berhati-hatilah'' Minato langsung mengambil kunai andalanya, melemparnya kearah depan lalu membuat heandseel

'' **Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu''** Kunai cabang tiga milik Minato bertambah menjadi ratusan yang siap menembus kepala Ninja dari Kumo.

''Dinding!" seru Sandaime Raikage memberi komando.

'' **Doton : Doryuheki"** beberapa Dinding tanah mincul tepat dihadapan Raikage.

sleb

sleb

Kunai Minato berhasil ditahan oleh dinding tanah Ninja Kumo tapi ada beberapa Kunai yang tidak tertahan namun hanya menancap ditanah karena mudah dihindari oleh Ninja-ninja Kumo, Minato tersenyum tipis karena rencanaya berhasil, ia langsung membuat heandseel satu tangan.

'' **Kai** '' ucap Minato.

 **Duarr**

Beberapa Ninja Kumo yang tidak terlindungi dinding langsung meregang nyawa, Raikage menggeram marah, ia segera memberi komando kembali.

''Cepat Serang Dia'' teriak Raikage. beberapa Ninja langsung maju membuat heandsell bersamaan.

'' **Katon : Goryuka no jutsu''.**

 **''Raiton : Sanryu no jutsu''.**

 **''Futon : Kamikaze''.**

Ketiga jutsu itu melesat cepet hendak menyerap Minato, dengan lihainya Minato menghindari terjangan jutsu yang siap menerkam dirinya, dengan sekali melompat keudara Minato dapat menghindari semua jutsu itu, masih dengan posisi melayang Minato membuat heandseel serta menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

'' **Futon : Ryujin''.**

Seketika itu terbentuklah Seekor naga angin besar dengan mata merah menyala tengah berputar-putar di atas Minato seperti tengah menari, Minato mengarahkan matanya ke pada para ninja kumo yang langsung diikuti gerakan cepet oleh si naga angin menuju arah pandangan Minato. para ninja Kumogajure lari terbitir-birit melihat Naga raksasa sepanjang 100 meter itu mengejar mereka.

Duarrrr

Dan hasilnya Sekitar 500 pasukan langsung meregang nyawa akibat jutsu S-rank dari Minato,

Tap

Minato sudah Menginjakan kaki diatas tanah dengan nafas memburu setelah menggunakan jutsu S-rank,namun pemilik jutsu naga angin itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Raikage yang sudah dibelakangya siap menghunus jari telunjuk kananya yang sudah dilapisi jutsu 'Raiton no yoroi'. kaget itulah hal pertama yang Minato rasakan, ia berusaha berteleport dengan 'Hiraisin' untuk menghindar namu hal itu percuma karena kecepatan Raikage hampir menyamai jutsu teleportnya, saat ini jari Raikage tinggal berjarak 40 cm dari tubuh Minato dan hasilnya.

Jleebbb

''Arrgggggg'' teriakan melengking seperti bukan suara seorang laki-laki membahawa ke seluruh penjuru medan perang, Dada bagian kanan Kushina berlubang sampai tembus dengan diameter sekitar 5 cm.

''TIDAKK, Kushina kenapa?, kenapa?" Minato dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Kushina yang melindunginya dari serangan Raikage.

''coughh a-aku hanya t-ak uhuk ingin kau t-terluka cough Mina-kun'' Kushina memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum walau sedang terluka parah.

''tapi ke-'' ucapan Minato terpotong karena ia merasakan serangan kedua kalinya dari Raikage.

tap

Tangan Raikage tertahan oleh seseorang yang datang, orang itu meloleh ke arah Minato dan seketika matanya langsung membola sempurna, perlahan air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Raikage yang masih Shok karena jutsu andalnya ditahan dengan tangan kosong. rasa sakit menerpa bagian perut Raikage saat mendapat hadiah ciuman dari kaki kananNaruto. kemudian Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata langsung menghampiri MinaKushi.

''Siapa yang menyerangnya Minato-san?" suara Naruto berubah datar, membuat MinaKushi kaget dengan pemuda didepanya, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata tau kalau sifat Naruto akan berubah seperti ini jika orang yang berharga baginya dilukai.

''Orang yang kau tendang tadi pelakunya, Kushina melindungiku dari orang itu'' jawab Minato pelan sambil menunduk.

''begitu, kalian disini saja, biar Aku yang mengurus mereka, dan Hime tolong sembuhkan Kaa-chan''

Deg

'kaa-chan?' batin Minato dan Kushina bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

'lagi-lagi Naruto-kun keceplosan, bagaimana jadinya nanti, hah'. Hinata hanya membatin dan tak berani mengomentari perkataan Naruto, ia langsung mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke arah dada kiri Kushina, cahaya hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Hinata, perlahan nnamun pasti lubang di dada Kushina menutup kembali, lagi-lagi MinaKushi dibuat shok dengan kejadian ini, pertama Naruto menyebut Kushina dengan 'kaa-chan', kedua mereka belum pernah melihat Ninja medis bisa menyembuhkan luka separah itu dalam hitungan detik selain Tsunade-senju.

''Sudah selesai Naru-kun'' ucap Hinata pelan.

''Terimakasih, tolong jaga mereka Hime'' setelah mendapat anggukan kepala Hinata sebagai jawaban, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah para shinobi musuh yang telah bergabung jadi satu dengan Raikage yang sudah bersama mereka pula.

''KALIAN AKAN MATI'' Suara horor penuh penekanan keluar dari mulut Naruto beserta ledakan energi yang begitu dahsyat, mata Naruto berubah menjadi Rinne-sharinggan(mata jubi) lalu ia merapal heandseel serta menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'' **Katon : Goka Mekkyaku''**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar Api berintensitas tinggi membentuk sebuah dinding api raksasa yang melaju cepat ke arah Shinobi KiriKumo, para ninja musuh yang sudah berkeringat dingin melihat dinding api yang siap melahap mereka lari tungang-langang kecuali Raikage seorang, ia memang masih dilanda shok saat ini, belum ada orang yang mampu menahan 'Raiton no Yoroi' miliknya selama ini, apalagi dengan tangan kosong.

Blaaarrrr

Separuh parukan diluluh lantahkan oleh dinding api Naruto, Pemuda pemilik Rinne-Sharinggan ini mengarahkan telapak tangan kananya kedepan, kali ini para ninja KumoKiri hanya tersisa 2000 shinobi termasuk Raikage, mereka telah bersiap-siap dengan jutsu andalan masing-masing walau dibenak mereka sudah berteriak-teriak untuk segera lari. tetapi karena perintah dari Raikage, mereka mengurungkan niatnya. di telapak tangan kanan Naruto mulai terbentuk bola berwarna biru berukuran bola sepak yang sukses membuat MinaKushi shok.

'i-itu Rasenggan' batin keduanya.

Bulatan bola itu berubah warna menjadi merah lalu berubah menjadi seperti Shuriken dengan bola merah tadi sebagai pusatnya. lagi-lagi MinaKushi dibuat takpercaya dengan pemuda silver ini, pemuda itu bisa menyempuranakn atau lebih tepatnya menambahkan Element pada Rasenggannya yang belum dapat Minato lakukan.

'' **Yoton : RasenShuriken ''**

Lalu Naruto melemparkan Rasengganya ke arah para Ninja didepanya, suara bisik seperti jet mengiringi laju dari Rasenggan Naruto, para ninja yang menjadi sasaran Rasenggan Naruto melompat kekiri dan kekanan, tapi seketika Rasenggan itu membesar sampai menjangkau seluruh Shinobi KiriKumo, Raikage yang telah sadar dari shoknya segera menghindar dengan kecepatanya yang bisa mengimbangi yellow flash dari konoha.

cssstttt

Srinkk

Blaarrrrr

Ledakan maha dahsyat terjadi manakala Rasenggan Naruto bertemu para sasaranya, mata Raikage ketiga melebar saat melihat seluruh pasukanya musnah menyisakan jasad yang tergeletak banyak sekali, amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, ia langsung melesat, kecepatanya tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa tentu tidak dengan mata Dewa milik Naruto, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat gerakan Raikage lalu menghindari seluruh serangan yang di arahkan kepadanya, sampai ia menemukan sebuah celah untuk menyerang balik, segera ia membuat mini Rasenshuriken element api lalu mengarahkanya tepat kedada kiri Sandaime Raikage.

Blaarrrrr

Naruto melompat kebelakang setelah menyematkan Rasengganya ke dada Raikage, namun tidak beimbas apa-apa, Naruto ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah melawan Edo-Tense orang ini saat PDS 4, ia akan mencoba cara itu lagi. Naruto menonaktifkan Rinne-Sharingganya lalu masuk ke Sage Modonya. saat Raikage melesat ke arah Naruto, pemuda Ootsutsuki ini ikut melesat pula dengan Rasenggan biasa di tangan kananya, jarank mereka berdua hanya tinggak beberapa Centimeter, Naruto dengan lincahnya membalik tubuhnya ke bawah seperti melayang menghadap langit lantas mengarahkan Rasengganya ke arah lengan Kiri Raikage yang tadi hendak digunakan untuk menghunus dirinya.

jlebbb

jrasss

Darah segar mengalir dari dada Sandaime Raikage namun tidak membuat sang empu tewas, ia berusaha berdiri kembali setelah tadi ambruk terkena serangan Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjalan meninggalkanya menuju MinKushiHina. Naruto yang tau akan pergerakan Raikage hanya melirik Hinata sebentar. seperti tau akan lirikan mata Naruto, tangan kiri Hinata segera membuat heandseel cepat.

'' **Hyoton : Santetsu Suisho''**

Dari dalam tanah muncul air lumayan banyak lalu berubah ,enjadi jarum-jarum es, jarum es tersebut yang sudah tau mana sasaranya langsung melesat dan mengenai titik tanketsu milik Sandaime Raikage, jarum es Hinata dapat menembus tubuh Raikage karena sekarang 'Raiton no yoroi' milik Raikage sudah hilang.

jleb

jleb

Brukk

Tubuh Raikage ambruk, Naruto masi berjalan dengan santainya ke arah MinaKushiHina yang masih Shok dengan kekuatan Naruto kecuali Hinata, tentunya dengan Rinne-Sharinggan yang sudah nonaktif.

''M-mustahil'' hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yellow flash dan Red Death Habanero.

''kalian tidak apa-apa?" senyum Naruto melebar manakala ia melihat Kushina sudah pulih dan sedang menatap intens dirinya.

''k-kami baik saja, tapi kau hebat sekali Naruto-san'' seru Minayo kagum, sementara Kushina masih menatap Naruto.

''hehe, itu hanya kebetulan saja'' ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

''APANYA YANG KEBETULAN HAH?, KAU BARU SAJA MEMBANTAI 3000 SHINOBI KELAS JOUNIN DAN KAGENYA DENGAN MUDAH, BAHKAN MANA KERINGATMU?" Naruto terjungkal kebelakang setelah mendengar teriakan Kushina.

''Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku Kaa-chan?, panggilan itu hanya anaku saja yang memakainya'' kini suara Kushina terdengar lebih lembut.

Naruto yang telah bangun dari terjungkanya melirik Hinata kembali.

''M-menurutku tidak apa-apa jika mereka kita beri tau Naruto-kun'' jawab Hinata mantap seakan paham sekali dengan berbagai jenis tatapan Naruto padanya.

''apa yang kalian bicarakan, apa yang boleh kami tau, hah aku semakin tak mengerti, ttebane'' seru Kushina frustasi.

''hah, Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tetapi lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri saja, liat mataku'' perintah Naruto pada orangtuanya, kini Rinne-Sharinggan telah aktif kembali.

''k-kau punya Sharinggan?" tanya Minato.

''ini bukan Sharinggan tapi Ultimate Rineggan atau Rinne-Sharinggan, mata ini punya kakek Rikudho, sudahlah lebih baik kalian lihat saja mataku'' lalu MinaKushi melihat mata Naruto, berjuta ingatan tentang Naruto memaksa masuk ke dalam memori mereka, pening yang amat sangat mereka rasakan setelah memori itu selesai memasuki otak mereka.

''L-luar biasa, jadi kau dari masa depan Naru-chan?, aku paham sekarang" tanya Minato kagum, yang kini sudah mengganti panggilanya pada anak masa depanya ini.

Greepp

''maafkan hiks Kaa-chan yang tidak hiks becus mengurusmu hiks Naru-chan'' Kushina menangis di dada anaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya,

''jangan dipikirkan kaa-chan, tapi kenapa Aku selalu mendapat panggilan itu. arrgg'' teriak nista Naruto. Minato dan Hinata tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu anak itu. lalu Minato mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Hinata.

''dan kau adalah anak Hiashi dan akan jadi mantu kami hmm?" Hinata merona hebat saat di goda oleh Minato.

''Mi-NA-TO-KUN, KAU JANGAN MENGGODA MENANTU KITA'' dengan gerak patah-patah Minato menoleh dan langsung menjumpai Kushina tengah masuk Mode Habaneronya. NaruHina tertawa saat Minato berlari dikejar-kejar oleh Kushina. namun tiba-tiba Minato berhenti, begitupula Kushina, laku mereka berjalan kembali ke arah NaruHina, wajah mereka langsung berubah serius menatap NaruHina.

''kalau benar kau anak kami dari masa depan, kenapa kau berbeda dengan anak kami sekarang?" ucap Minato.

''aku tau tou-chan, entah kenapa aku yang disini itu seorang perempuan, Namanya Naruko Namikaze kan?, memikiki rambut pirang diikat twin, mata bisu safir dan tidak memiliki tiga goresan dipipiku karena Kurama atau Kyubi masih ada pada Kaa-chan, dan kenapa kalian masih hidup di dimensi ini itu karena saat kaa-chan melahirka Naruko tidak ada penyerangan dari obito yang kini sudah jadi anbu. dan darimana aku tau semua itu karena Aku mencuri ingatan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tadi pada saat menatap mataku'' jelas Naruto.

''hihi, ternyata Naru-kun bisa pintar juga ya.'' gelak tawa tiga orang langsung menghiasi tempat tersebut saat Hinata memuji kekasihnya, hanya Naruto saja yang pura-pura ngambek.

''tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu mencuri ingatan kami Naru-chan, kau tidak melihat hal yang aneh-aneh kan di ingatan kami'' wajah Naruto langsung menciut takut akan mode Ibunya itu.

''e-hehe, cu-cuman se-dikit K-Ka-chan'' jawab Naruto takut.

Duaaakkhh

Bruuukkk

''ittai-ne, ampun Kaa-chan ampun'' seru Naruto memelas.

''Kaa-chan akan mengampunimu bila kau dan Hinata ikut ke Konoha lalu menjadi kakak bagi Naruko, latihlah dia juga kau kan kuat Naru-chan, bagaima?" sedang Minato dan Hinata masih tertawa melihat seorang Kami Shinobi sedang minta ampun pada seorang Ibu-Ibu.

''tentu aku akan melindungi Konoha dan keluarga baruku ttebayo'' seru Naruto bersemangat.

''Aku akan buat ramen spesial, ttebane''. Minato tersenyum mendengar dialek khas Uzumaki.

'mereka memang Ibu dan anak, sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa memakai marga itu lagi, kenapa?' batin nista Minato.

''kau mau bantu kaa-san mu ini kan Hinata?" tanya kushina. MinaNaru yersenyum melihat tingkah kushina.

''hai Oba- ''panggil Aku Kaa-chan, mengerti?" Kushina memotong cepat saat Hinata hendak memangilnya Oba-san. Hinata sungguh bahagia, bisa bersama Naruto saja sudah sangat bersyukur, apalagi sekarang.

''ha'i kaa'chan'' seru Hinata taj kalah semangat.

''bagus'' Kushina tersenyum lembut.

''baiklah, mari kita pulang'' seru Minato semangat.

''yaa'' seru yang lain serempak.

Tbc

A/N: keterangan umur.

Minato : 32

Kushina : 31

Naruto : 19

Hinata : 19

Naruko : 12

Maaf kalau masih jelek, trimakasih bagi para reader sekalian, baik silent reader atau yang selalu review fic gaje saya.

mohon tanggapannya untuk chapter ini. ditunggu reviewnya minna.

akhir kata.

rev, fol, fav ya.

jaa nee.

Shinta-hime cao cao.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya :

''tentu aku akan melindungi Konoha dan keluarga baruku ttebayo'' seru Naruto bersemangat.

''Aku akan buat ramen spesial, ttebane''. Minato tersenyum mendengar dialek khas Uzumaki.

'mereka memng Ibu dan anak, sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa memakai marga itu lagi, kenapa misi dari Rikudo sanin begitu aneh' batin nista Minato.

''kau mau bantu kaa-san mu ini kan Hinata?" tanya kushina. MinaNaru yersenyum melihat tingkah kushina.

''hai Oba- ''panggil Aku Kaa-chan, mengerti?" Kushina memotong cepat saat Hinata hendak memangilnya Oba-san. Hinata sungguh bahagia, bisa bersama Naruto saja sudah sangat bersyukur, apalagi sekarang.

''ha'i kaa-chan'' seru Hinata tak kalah semangat.

''bagus'' Kushina tersenyum lembut.

''baiklah, mari kita pulang'' ucap Minato semangat.

''yaa'' seru yang lain serempak.

Naruto bukan punya saya.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

By : Shinta-Hime

Genre : Adventure , Romance.

Pair : Naruto x Hinata.

A/N : Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, Gaje, Ooc, Murahan, Aneh, Pasaran, fic pertama( pasti jelek), GodlikeNaru, GodlikeHina.

Ok, langsung saja. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati.

''ttebayo'' percajapan.

'ttebayo' batin.

 **''ttebayo''** jutsu dan bijju,

 **'ttebayo'** batin biju dan mindscape.

chapter 7: Different.

Sepeninggal Naruto dengan keluarga barunya, datang sekelompok Anbu dari Kumogakure, mereka terkejut melihat medan perang yang sudah hancur dengan lubang disana-sini, terlebih lagi dengan banyak sekali mayat yang bertebaran di medan tempur.

''a-apa yang telah terjadi'' ucap seorang Anbu bertopeng Boar.

''Taka, berkelilinglah!, siapa tau ada yang masih selamat'' perintah Anbu berkode Neko yang sepertinya Kapten dari tim itu.

Neko segera mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Taka ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari bawahanya itu.

''Taicho'' ucap Taja sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ra-raikage-sama'' Neko langsung mendekat ketika melihat Raikagenya terluka parah. para Anbu bawahanya pun melakukan hal sama, lalu Neko segera memeriksa tekanan Nadi Raikage.

''Beliau masih hidup, ayo kita bawa Beliau kembali'' senyum sumringah langsung terpancar dari para anggota Anbu mendengar Raikagenya masih Hidup.

''Ha'i'' seru anggota Anbu yang lain.

Kedua kakinya masih senantiasa Ia lompatkan dari satu pohon ke pohon lainya, saat ini ia begitu bahagia dengan keluarga barunya, namun walau dalam keadaan senang ia tak lantas melupakan keganjilan dari banyak hal yang barusan ia lihat atau tepatnya melihat dari orang lain, pikiranya masih melayang entah kemana.

Naruto pov.

Sekarang Aku tengah menuju Konoha dengan keluarga baruku, tentunya Hinata juga. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang ini, namun entah kenapa batinku merasakan sesuatu hal aneh dari dunia ini, apa mungkin karena Aku terlalu jauh kembali ke masa lalu?, ah tidak-tidak. keanehan itu dimulai dari diriku yang disini adalah wanita, kelahiran yang seharusnya sesudah perang ini dan saat itu Tou-chan sudah menjadi Hokage, tapi kenapa disini berbeda?. bahkan Obito dan Kakashi-sensei sudah jadi Anbu, harusnya hanya Kakashi saja yang jadi Anbu, dan kenapa umur Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan setua ini saat PDS lll, harusnya mereka berumur sekitar 20 an, tapi sekarang yang kulihat mereka sudah seperti kepala tiga. hah aku sungguh frustasi, kenapa juga Aku harus melihat ingatan mereka lewat Rinne-Sharinggan ku. Otak kecilku ini tak mampu memikirkan semua itu. lebih baik aku hubungi Kurama saja.

''Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama?". tanyaku meminta pendapat pada sahabatku, yah walaupun Aku tau Ia kini tengah berbicara dengan Kurama yang ada pada Kaa-san agar ikut membantu kami karena ini misi dari Rikudo-jiji. ingat Aku sudah menyentuh Kaa-chan, jadi Kurama bisa menghubungi Kurama yang ada pada Kaa-chan.

''Akupun merasakan Keanehan itu Gaki, tapi setelah melihat ingatan Minato lewat dirimu, Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dengan datangnya Kita masa lalu, hal itu membawa dampak begitu besar, Naruto''. ternyata benar, Kuramapun menyadari hal itu, tapi aku melihat kalau Kakshi sensei juga punya Sharinggan, kira2 darimana ia dapat itu, atau jangan-jangan. ah lebih baik aku tanya Tou-chan saja nanti. Kalau kata Kurama benar, apa memang semua keanehan ini karena Aku, Kurama dan Hinata datang kesini.

''hei Kuarama, apa mungkin seperti itu, bukanya Kita baru di dunia ini beberapa jam yang lalu''. Aku mengutarakan pendapatku lagi kepada Kurama.

''Aku pun tak tau Naruto, itu hanya pendapatku saja''. hah Aku sungguh tak mengerti dunia ini sungguh aneh. lebih baik Aku tanyakan soal Kurama milik Kaa-chan.

''hah, kalu begitu. lebih baik kita lebih waspada Kurama, mungkin akan ada hal lain yang akan berbeda dari dunia kita dulu. dan bagaimana soal Kurama Kaa-chan, apa dia setuju?"

''hn Aku tau. dan soal kyubi milik Kushina, dia setuju untuk membantu'' Aku tersenyum menanggapi berita itu.

''Syukurlah dia mau membantu, kalau begitu sudah dulu Bola bulu, bisa bahaya kalau Aki melompat pohon sambil melamun, jaa nee'' Aku langsung memutus telepati ku denganya untuk menghindari rutukan Kurama soal panggilan kesukaanku, haha dasar bola bulu.

Naruro pov end.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka berempat telah usai, kini terlihat didepan mereka sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Desa Konoha. mereka berempat segera menghampiri penjaga gerbang.

''Ah Minato-san, bagimana misinya?" tanya slah satu penjaga A.K.A Izumo.

''misinya sukses'' jawab Minato

''Syukurlah, ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka?" tanya kotetsu menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata.

''ah iya aku lupa, perkenalkan mereka Naruto dan Hinata.'' NaruHina membungkuk hormat saat diperkenalkan.

''baiklah kami akan ke Kentor Hokage''. ucap Minato

''sebaiknya begitu, pasti beliau sudah menunggu kalian'' kata penjaga gerbang satunya(lupa namanya).

''Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Kishina, biar Aku, Naruto Dan Hinata yang melapor ke Hokage-sama''. ditengah perjalanan Minato menyuruh Kishina agar pulang terlebih dahulu.

''baiklah'' Kushina berlalu meningalkan mereka bertiga.

''Baiklah ayo kita Melapor'' ajak Minato.

''Ha'i Tou-chan'' jawab NaruHina serempak.

Sandaime Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi yang tengah asik begulat dengan tumpukan kertas laporan harus dihentikan oleh ketukan pintu.

tok

tok

tok

''Masuk'' seru Sandaime.

ckleek

''oh ternyata kalian, Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi'' Ucap Sandaime.

"Menunggu kami?'' beo Minato.

"Sebelum itu, Anbu yang ada diruangan ini cepatlah pergi'' perintah Hiruzen pada Anbu yang berjaga di sekitar Ruangan tersebut, setelah mereka pergi Sandaime mulai berbicara kembali.

''tentu, dan ah mari kita lihat. ternyata cucu masa depanku Tampan dan Cantik sekali''. perkataan Sandaime tentu membuat Minato dan Hinata terkejut.

''hah, kau pasti mengintip lewat Cristal anehmu itu kan jiji'' seru Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak merasa terkejut sama sekali, Naruto sudah tau kalu jijinya ini punya barang-barang aneh.

''hahaha, kau kasar sekali menyebutnya mengintip Naruto-kun''

''kau sering menggunakan barang laknat itu untuk mengintip perempuan mandi kan Jiji.''

Gluk

''a-hh te-tentu t-tidak'' Mata Naruto menyipit kembali mendengar nada tergagap dari Sandaime.

''hmm, baiklah-baiklah. jadi jiji, Karena kau sudah tau kenapa Aku dan Hinata kesini jadi Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi kan'' Sandaime membuang nafas lega saat Naruto tak mengungkit masalah mengintip lagi.

''tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih rinci Naruto, kau taukan kalau bola Cristal ku tidak bisa melihat kedalam genjutsu saat kau menjelaskan pada Minato lewat mata anehmu itu'' seru Hiruzen kini mulai serius.

''Ini Rinne-Sharinggan jiji!, sekali lagi kau bilang mataku aneh, akan kubakar seluruh koleksi buku mesumu" Naruto mengeluarkan evil smile andalanya.

''b-baiklah A-ku mengerti, jadi bisakah kau mulai menjelaskanya Naruto'' Hiruzen bergidik ngeri melihat seringai milik Naruto.

''lebih baik Tou-chan saja yang menjelaskan, aku sedang malas jiji, aku pergi dulu. ayo Hime'' Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata lalu menghilang sengan Shusin.

''hah dia main pergi saja, jadi Minato bisakah kau mulai penjelasanya'' Sandaime mengarahkan direksi pandanganya kearah Minato yang mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat dari ingatan Naruto, yah walau tidak semua ingatan Naruto dapat ia lihat, entah kenapa pada saat Minato melihat ingatan Anaknya itu, ingatan itu seperti di putar secara cepat pada beberapa bagian, jadi ia tidak begitu ingat, hanya bagian-bagian yang akan merugikan Konoha saja yang ia lihat dengan jelas. wajah Hiruzen mengeras seketika saat mendengar bahwa salah satu muridnya akan ikut andil dalam berbagai kejahatan, ia harus segera mengantisipasi ini, ia memang sudah merasa curiga dengan Salah satu muridnya itu, setelah pulang dari Amegakure, sifatnya berubah begitu drastis.

'Aku harus menyelidiki ini' batin Hiruzen. lagi-lagi ia harus dibuat shok akan penjelasan Minato, mulai dari penyerangan Akatsuki ke Konoha, Madara yang bangkit kembali sampai PDS 4 yang akan terjadi di masa depan apalagi Bumi bisa dipastikan Musnah bila seseorang yang dikatakan keturunan Hamura Ootsutsuki datang menyerang Bumi. sungguh mengerikan, mungkin seperti iti pikiranya.

''M-mengerikan'' hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Sang Profesor. ia harus segera membuat perubahan, ditatapnya Minato lekat-lekat lalu berucap dengam nada terdengar sangat serius.

"Minato, kau harus menjadi Hokage, karena kau yang lebih paham akan jalanya masa nanti karena kau melihat langsung lewat Mata ..'' Hiruzen melihat kanan-kirinya sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya."..Mata aneh milik Naruto-kun'' ucapnya tegas walau sedikit bercanda mengenai Mata Naruto.

''Tapi Sandaime sama, bukankah jika Aku menjadi Hokage itu akan sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi diingatan Naruto, A-aku tak tau harus menerimanya atau tidak, Kejadian Obito juga Hampir sama tetapi ia kembali ke Konoha tidak lantas ikut seseorang misterius yang telah menolongnya, hal itu hampir sama dengan ingatan Naruto tapoi di ingatan anaku yang menolong Obito adalah Madara, dan juga mata Obito telah terbagi dengan Kakashi, aku takut bahwa hal-hal buruk akan terjadi'' ucap Minato agak murung jika mengingat kegagalan Misinya beberapa waktu lalu bersama Timnya.

*Flash back on*

Saat ini Tim Minato yang berangotakan Namikaze Minato, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchia dan Nohara Rin sedang terkepung oleh Shinobi dari Iwagakure, Tim Minato tindak menyangka akan dihadang oleh ratusan Ninja Iwa saat menjalankan misi mengantar gulungan dari Sandaime Hokage ke garda depan pasukan Konoha. situasi ini memaksa Minato untuk memerintah ketiga anggotanya agar segera mengantarkan Gulungan tersebut sementara ia tetap ditempat itu guna menahan Pasukan Iwagakure. ketiganya langsung melesat pergi setelah mendapat perintah dari Minato. namun sepertinya kesialan tak henti-hentinya menghampiri ketiga chunin ini, eh maaf kedua chunin dan satu jounin( kan kakashi udh jounin pas PDS lll, kalo nggak salah tapi). mereka kembali dihadang oleh bebrapa Shinobi Kumogakure, terpaksa mereka harus melawan. terlihat Kakashi paling dominan dalam mengalahkan musuh.

Srinkk

Obito mengaktifkan kekkei genkainya yang sudah memiliki dua tomote sekarang, Obito segera meringsek maju membantu Kakshi dan meninggalkan Rin dibelakang, ia memang menyuruh Rin berjaga dibelakang mereka, sampai ketika ia melihat Kakashi terluka di bagian Mata Kirinya, amarahnya memuncak melihat Sahabatnya terluka, walaupun Kakashi selalu cuek padanya tapi tak mungkin jika seorang teman terluka, kita tidak menolongnya bukan. mata Obito langsung berubah kembali, kini tomote dimata Obito telah berjumlah tiga, segera ia melesat kearah Kakashi lalu menghunuskan Kunai yang entah dari mana ia dapat ke arah Shinobi yang hendak melukai Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya.

Jlebbb

''Argggg'' teriakan pilu keluar dari sang Ninja yang tertusuk Kunai Obito, lalu Obito menengok kebelakang ke arah Rin lalu mengangguk, setelah itu Obito langsung melesat kembali ke arah Ninja Kumo yang mesih tersisa, malihat masih banyak Ninja yang tersisa mungkin sekitar 20an, Obito langsung membuat heandseel cepat.

 **''Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu** '' Dari mulut Obito keluar Api lalu membentuk bola api super besar, karena pengaruh Sharinggan yang telah bertomote lengkap, jutsu Obito kali ini berukuran berkali lipat dari biasanya.

Blarrrrr

Debu mengepul dari bekas hantaman jutsu Obito, dapat dipastikan seluruh Ninja Kumo tadi telah musnah, Mata obito langsung melebar manakala beberapa atau tepatnya dua Ninja Kumo masih berdiri dengan heandseel yang telah selesai lalu mereka menghentakan telapak tangan mereka ketanah serta menggumamkan jutsunya.

" **Doton : Doryutaiga no jutsu''**

 **''Doton : Golem''**

Dari dalam tanah muncul Naga tanah dan juga monster seperti manusia yang terbuat dari tanah pula, kedua monster itu menyerang Obito bersamaan.

Blaarrrr

Obito terpental menabrak bebatuan tak jauh darinya setelah mendapat amukan dari Naga tanah, belum selasai rasa sakit yang Obito terima, ia harus menerima rasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya saat monster Golem menghujaninya dengan babatuan.

syut

brukk

brukk

''Arrgggg'' teriakan Obito terasa begitu memilukan, Kakashi yang sedang di Obati oleh Rin langsung bangkit, lalu Kakshi segera berlali menuju kedua Ninja yang menyerang Obito sambil mengeluarkan Jutsu andalanya.

'' **Raiton : Raikiri''**

jrass

jraaaass

''Arggg'' kali ini teriakan berasal dari kedua Ninja kumo yang meragang nyawa akibat Jutsu Kakashi.

Kakshi dan Rin saat ini tengah berada disamping Obito yang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat hujan batu yang di lempar oleh Golem milik Ninja Kumo..

''Syukurlah uhuk kau selamat cough Kakashi'' ucap Obito disertai memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya,

''jangan berbicara dulu, kami akan membawamu kembali dari sini'' ucap Kakashi. sementara Rin sudah menangis tersendu.

''tidak perlu cough K-kakashi, tolong ambil Mata Kiriku untuk menganti Mata Kirimu uhuk K-kakashi. anggap hoekk saja itu hadiah dariku atas kenaikan dirimu menjadi Jounin''.

''Tapi Obi-''

''sudahlah uhuk Rin, tolong cepat ambil mataku uhuk dan segera transplantasikan ke Kakashi'' ucapan Rin di potong cepat oleh Obito, Kakashi sungguh tak menyangka Obito akan memberikan Kekkei Genkainya, ia tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun meski hanya untuk melarang atau berterimaksih pada Sahabatnya ini.

''B-baiklah'' Rin lalu melepas Mata kiri Obito lantas segera memasangnya pada Kakashi, Rin yang notabene adalah Ninja medic tentu bukan hal sulit untuk memindah Mata tersebut, namun memang kesialan sepertinya tak pernah lepas dari ketiga bocah ini, sebelum Rin sempat menyelesaikan transplantasi mata Obito, pekerjaanya harus tergangu oleh suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. lalu muncul sekitar lima belas Shinobi tanpa Hittai ate.

''wah wah, lihat kita dapat mangsa tiga bocah Konoha kawan-kawan'' ucap salah satu Ninja yang bersiri paling depan.

''bagaimana kalu kita tangkap lalu kita serahkan pada Kirigakure, kudengar mereka tengah berperang saat ini, pasti kita akan mendapat banyak Uang'' ucap orang itu lagi.

''Ide bagus Taicho'' seru para Ninja yang lain.

Karena para Ninja yang barusan datang telah melesat satu persatu kearah Tim Minato, terpaksa Rin harus menghentikan proses pemasangan Mata Obitu yang berimbas tidak dapat dinonaktifkanya Mata Sharinggan yang telah terpasang di mata kiri Kakashi.

''uhuk cepat kalian pergi'' seru Obito.

''Tapi Bagaimana denganmu Obito?" ucap Rin.

''Cepat bawa Rin pergi Kakashi!, jaga dia untuku'' Kakashi langsung menarik Rin meninggalkan tempat itu.

'semoga kalian selamat' batin Obito, ia sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah para Ninja yang tengah melesat mengejar Kakashi dan Rin, Obito hanya mampu berdoa untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

tap

''kasihan sekali kau bocah, lebih baik kau terima ajalmu sekarang'' Obito tersentak melihat keberadaann dari salah satu Ninja yang telah siap menghunuskan kunai ke tubuh Obito.

jleebb

''arggg'' teriak kesakitan menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinga Obito, teriakan yang harusnya ia keluarkan bukan sebaliknya. matanya membola ketika Ninja didepanya telah ambruk bersimbah darah.

''Butuh bantuan Bocah?" Obito menoleh kesamping saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. disamping Obito kini telah berdiri seorang Laki-laki menggunakan sebuah topeng, rambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah anting terpasang ditelinga kirinya, pakaian putih seperti jubah yang diikat mengunakan tali berwarna ungu.

''siapa kau?" Entah kenapa Obito masih sangup mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan keadaan tubuh sudah terluka parah.

''khuku, kau tidak perlu tau siapa Aku, yang jelas apakah kau ingin menolong temanmu Bocah?, kulihat mereka telah terkejar oleh Ninja-ninja tadi'' Obito tersentak mendengar perkataan leki-laki didepanya, ia ingin sekali menolong teman-temanya itu.

''yah aku ingin menolong mereka, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak mampu'' ucap Obito sedih.

''khuku, itu masalah gampang bocah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan satu syarat..'' Pria itu menjeda sejenak perkataanya membuat Obito tidak sabar.

''apa syaratnya, cepat beritahu aku''

''Kau harus jadi pengikut tuanku bersamaku, kau sanggup bocah?" Obito tertunduk, keraguan langsung muncul dibenak Obito. ia masih ingin tinggal di Konoha, bila ia menjadi bawahan pria didepanya ini mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Konoha.

''Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan Konoha'' seperti mengerti akan jalan pikiran Obito, pria itu langsung berbicara kembali.

''Aku menerimanya'' tanpa babibu Obito langsung saja menerima tawaran pria didepanya itu, yang penting ia masih bisa tinggal di Konoha dan bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanya. lalu pria itu menempelkan tanganya di perut Obito, perlahan-lahan tubuh Obito mulai pulih, luka yang ia derita mulai menutup dan akhirnya hilang tanpa sisa. chakra Obito juga telah terisi kembali entah bagaimana caranya, lalu pria itu mengambil sebuah tabung atau toples berisikan dua buah bola mata. pria itu langsung memasang salah satu mata itu pada Obito.

''nah selesai, aku sudah memasang sebuat mata untuk menganti mata kirimu bocah,'' ucap sang pria setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanya.

''Terimakasih paman, lalu Mata apa yang kau pasang padaku?" terlihat mata putih berpupil hitam vertikal telah terpasang pada Obito.

''kau nanti akan tau sendiri, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menyembunyikanya''

''baik paman'' Obito langsung menatik Hittai atenya untuk mrnutupi sebelah kiri matanya, kini ia terlihat seerti kakashi, hanya beda warna rambutnya.

''aku permisi paman, terimakasih'' saat Obito hendak berlalu, sang pria memangilnya kembali.

''tunggu bocah'' sang pria itu langsung menempelkan telapak tangan kananya kebahu atas Obito, beberapa saat kemudian diangkatnya kembali tangan itu. kini terlihat di bahu Obito terdapat sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan tiga tomote.

''apa ini paman, kenapa sakit sekali?" Obito meringis akibat sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh lingkaran aneh pada bahu kanan atasnya.

''itu hanya segel yang bisa menambah kekuatanmu, dan juga agar aku tau dimana keberadaanmu'' jelas sang pria.

''terimakasih paman, aku akan menyusul teman-temanku'' Obito langsung berlari meninggalkan si pria misterius yang sedang menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

'khuku, rencana berjalan lancar, tuan pasti akan senang' batin si pria, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Disinilah Obito sekarang, ia mematung melihat kejadian didepanya, Rin mati tertusuk Kunai musuh saat melindungi Kakashi. lagi-lagi amarahnya memuncak, darah Uchianya mendidih. ia langsung melesat ke arah para Ninja yang masih mengepung Kakashi yang sedang memapah Rin, tanpa Obito sadari, mata kanan Obito telah berubah bentuk kembali, kini mata itu berbentuk Shuriken tiga kaki, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mata Kiri Kakashi.

''grrrr, mati kalian heyahh'' heandseel telah terbentuk lalu obito menggumamkan Jutsunya.

 **''KATON : KyuGoryuka no jutsu** '' Sembilan naga api super raksasa langsung menerjang ninja musuh.

Blaarrrrr

brukk

Brukk

Tubuh Obito terjatuh akibat terlalu lelah menggunakan MS untuk pertama kalinya. begitu pula Kakashi yang ikut kelelahan akibat bangkitnya Mangengkyo miliknya yang menguras sisa Chakranya. saat itu pula Minato datang lalu melihat salah satu mutidnya tiada dan dua murid lainya pingsan, ia segera membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha, benar-benar misi yang gagal total, Gulungan tidak sampai malah murid mati satu, apes.

*Flash back end*

''to''

''Minato!" Minato tersadar dari lamunanya.

''ah maaf Hokage-sama'' Minato kelihatan masih murung walau kesadaranya sudah kembali kedunia.

''tidak, kau boleh kembali sekarang, tapi besok lusa adalah hari pelantikanmu, dan bilang pada cucu-cucuku untuk melakukan tes besok'' Melihat Minato tidak dalam kondisi memungkinkan, Hiruzen memilih untuk menyudahi pertemuan mereka. lalu memikirkan tentang tes apa yang akan ia terapkann pada kedua cucunya.

'walaupun aku tau mereka sudah sangat kuat, aku tetap akan menjalankan tes pangkat Ninja untuk mereka, mungkin aku akan langsung kalah bila melawan mereka' batin Sandaime agak takut.

''Ha'i Hokage -sama'' dengan wajah tertunduk Minato segera berlalu dari ruang Hokage.

'ada apa denganmu Minato' batin Sandaime melihat wajah Minato yang tiba-tiba murung.

Kita beralih pada Pasangan Silver kita, kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha sampai mereka melihat beberapa anak tengah berlatih di training ground.

''yo anak-anak'' spa Naruto.

''Nii-san dan Nee-san ini siapa?" tanya bocah berambut Hitam.

''ahaha, maaf Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku Ootautsuki Naruto'' ucap Naruto nyengir lima jari andalanya.

''Aku Ootautsuki Hinata, salam kenal'' Hinata pun memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum nan manis, membuat si anak berambut hitam merona, Natuto terkikik melihat si anak rambut hitam salah tingkah melihat senyum Hinata.

''Nah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian'' ucap Naruto lembut.

''perkenalkan Aku Uzumaki Naruko, salam kenal Nii-san'' ucap anak yang memiliki rambut pirang twin tyle.

'jadi dia ya'' batin NaruHina bersamaan.

''U-uchia I-itachi, s-salam kenal'' ucap Itachi tergagap.

'haaa, apa aku tidak salah lihat, seorang Uchia bisa malu-malu seperti itu' Batim nista si Pemuda Silver.

''watasi Sarutobi Hikaru(ooc cwe), yourosiku'' ucap sopan Hikaru sopan.

''oh iya, kalian sedang apa disini'' pertanyaan bodoh dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. langsung membuat tiga bocah serta Hinata sweedrop berjama'ah.

''hah, kau ini Naruto-kun, mereka sedang latihan tentunya, kita kan sedang di Training Ground'' ucap Hinata yang telah pulih dari Swedroopnya.

''heheh''

''Baka Nii-san'' ejekan dilangsung dikeluarkan si bocah berambut pirang.

''apa kau bilang pirang?" suara mengerikan yang Naruto keluarkan langsung membuat Naruko bersembunyi di punggung Hinata.

''Na-ru-to-kun'' kini giliran Naruto yang bersembunyi dipunggung Itaci akibat suara seram Hinata.

''hahahahah'' gelak tawa langsung tercipta dari ketiga Bocah itu saat melihat wajah lucu Naruto yang takut pada Hinata.

''hei, apanya yang lucu hah?" semprot Naruto tidak terima ditertawakan oleh anak kecil.

''sudahlah Naru-kun, jadi anak-anak kalian sedang latihan apa?" Hinata langsung bertindak sebagai penengah sebelum perdebatan itu bertambah parah. Naruto langsung pundung, yang tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa kembali.

''kami sedang berlatih Ninjutsu Nee-san'' jawan si gadis pirang.

''benarkah, jadi jutsu apa yang kalian latih hmm?'' tanya Hinata kembali.

''Aku sedang melatih _Rasenggan_ milik Tou-chan'' ucapan semangat dari Naruko langsung membuat Naruto mendekat.

''Rasenggan ya, apa kau sudah menguasainya Ruko-chan?" tanya Hinata kembali.

''sayangnya belum, jutsu itu sungguh sulit Nee-san'' jawab Naruko lesu, Hinata langsung melirik kekasihnya. Naruto langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan kananya untuk membuat Rasenggan, ia tau arti tatapan Hinata yang seperti mengatakan -kau bisa tunjukan padanya Naru?-.

Wushhh

Mata Itachi dan Hikaru langsung membulat ketika melihat Rasenggan Naruto.

''i-itu'' ucap keduanya tergagap.

''Ruko-chan lihatlah tangan Naruto-kun'' mendengar perintah dari Hinata, Naruko langsung mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto, matanya langsung memancarkan cahaya kekaguman melihat Rasenggan sempurna Naruto.

''d-dari mana Nii-san bisa Jutsu itu?" tanya kagum Naruko.

''tentunya berlatih, dan lihat ini'' Naruto langsung menambahkan Element api pada Rasengganya, Rasenggan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi Rasen Shuriken Api. lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat tatapan Kagum dari ketiga bocah didepanya. lalu Naruto memperkecil ukuranya menjadi mini Rasen Shuriken lalu melemparnya ke arah batu tak jauh darinya.

Darrrrr

Ledakan tidak begitu besar terjadi, debu mengepul dari bekas jutsu Naruto. dapat dilihat kumpulan batu

''sugeeee, sekecil itu saja ledakanya sudah dahsyat, apalagi yang besar tadi'' ucap ketiga bocah itu.

''Naruto Nii-chan kumohon ajari Aku" pinta Naruko dengan pupy eyes no jutsunya.

''tidak''

''ayolah Nii-chan''

''tidak mau, siapa suruh kau mengejeku tadi'' ucap Naruto memalingkan wajah karena jengkel.

''Hinata-nee, tolong rayu Naruto Nii-san'' masih dengan puppy eyesnya Naruko berganti haluan pada Hinata.

''Naruto-kun, kumohon'' kali Naruto tidak dapat menolak permintaan Naruko, apalagi Hinata juga ikut membantu dengan Puppy eyes nya yang sangat kelewat imut itu.

''hah, baiklah baiklah, akan ku ajari besok'' Helaan Nafas berat keluar dari Naruto karena kalah dalam permainanya sendiri.

''yatta, Arigatou Nii-san'' senyum bahagia langsung terpancar dari Naruko.

''lalu kau dan Hikaru berlatih apa Itachi?'' tanya Naruto, ia berniat agar Itachi tidak melakukan pembantaian klanya seperti di masanya, Naruto bertekat untuk merubah itu dengan memberi latihan dan juga pengarahan pada Itachi.

''aku sedang latihan jutsu Katon, Nii-san'' jawab Itachi.

''kalau Hikaru apa?" ucap Hinata.

''aku berlatih suiton, Nii-san''

''kebetulan sekali Kami bisa jutsu Katon dan Suiton, bagaimana kalu besok kalian kesini, kita latihan bersama, kalian mau?" seru Hinata.

''kami mau'' jawab ketiganya serempak.

''yosh besok kami tunggu disini, lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang, hari sudah sore lho'' seru Naruto.

''dan untuk Naruko, kita pulang bareng yah, rumahmu di Namikaze coumpond kan'' tanya Naruto.

''umm, memang Nii-san tinggal disana?"

''aha, aku diberi rumah oleh Sandaime disana, jadi ayo kita bareng'' jelas Naruto.

''baiklah, Itachi-kun, Hikaru-chan kami duluan ya, jaa'' lalu Naruko dan NaruHina meninggalkan Itachi dan Hikaru yang juga akan segera pulang.

Di suatu tempat seperti gua bawah tanah terlihat siluet manusia sedang duduk di atas kurai kayu, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria memakai topeng Tora datang.

''lapor tuan, saya membawa berita penting'' ucap si pria .

''berita apa yang kau bawa Tora?" tanya sang tuan.

''hamba melihat dua orang bermarga Ootsutsuki datang ke Konoha bersama Minato dan Kushina, mereka sepertinya berniat tinggal Disana'' helas sang pria bertopeng.

''hmm menarik, terus awasi mereka, kau boleh kembali'' petintah sang tuan, lalu si pria itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dengan Shusinya.

'aku harus berhati-hati, setahuku klan itu telah musnah, kenapa mereka masih ada, bila mereka tau rencana tuanku, itu pasti akan jadi merepotkan' batin sang tuan.

Kita kembali ke Konoha, sepanjang perjalanan Naruko selalu bertanya macam-macam pada Naruto, dari bagaimana Naruto bisa Rasennggan, bagaimana latihan besok, dsb. Hinata hanya terkikik melihat Naruto gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Naruko.

''Nah Naruko dimana Rumahmu'' ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''yang itu Nii-san'' tunjuk Naruko ke salah satu Rumah yang lumayan besar.

''baiklah ayo kerumahmu'' ajak Naruto.

''eh?, kenapa kerumahku, lalu dimana rumah Nii-san?" tanya bingung Naruko.

''sudah, nanti kau akan tau, ayo cepat aku sudah lapar'' Naruto langsung menarik tangan Naruko dan Hinata.

''ehhh?" pipi Hinata merona saat tanganya ditarik sang kekasih.

''tadaima'' ucap duo Naru bersamaan.

''eh kenpa Nii-san bilang aku pulang?" Oke, Naruko semakin bingung dengan pemida silver disampinya ini.

''Okaeri'' ucap suara wanita dari dalam Rumah.

cklek

'' oh kalian sudah pulang, ayo masuk'' setelah sampai di ruang tengah Naruto langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Kushina dan Naruko.

''Naru-chan kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan Ruko-chan hmm?" tanya Kushina.

''tadi Aku melihatnya sedang berlatih, jadi aku ajak pulang sekalian Kaa-chan''

''Eh?, Kaa-chan?'' kaget Naruko.

Tbc.

halo minna-san, ini chapter selanjutnya, yah di chapter sebulumnya banyak sekali yang belum terjelaskan, yah akhirnya chapter ini buru-buru saya update. sebenernya fic ini udh kelar pengetikanya sampai chapter terakhir tinggal update saja. Arigatou yang udah mau mampir, hehe.

maaf kalu chapter ini masih belum memuaskan, untuk review sudah saya balas lewat PM untuk yang rev pakai akun.

A/N : Disini NaruHina proses penuaanya berjalan lambat alias awet muda, klan Uzu aja awet muda, apalagi mbhnya semua Klan. Disini NaruHina sepenuhnya telah menjadi Ootsutauki karena Chakra yang mereka serap dari MadaKagu, Madara ( Uchia ) ditambh sel Hasirama( Senju ): Ootsutsuki. kalo Kaguya emang asli.

Oke Saya akan membalas Review dari reader-san yang tidak memakai Akun.

Jubi no okami: itu pasti, mungkin cuman beberapa orang yang akan tau. Arigatou sdh mampir.

AUTHOR NGIWUNG : disini saya buat bukan hanya Uchia yang punya info mengenai Rikudo sanin tapi Senju juga,tapi chapter kmaren saya lupa mencantumkan kalau Minato baca buku ttg Rikudho sanin itu di perpustakaan milik senju klan. Hehe

Susano'o : NaruHina bkalan tua ko, tapi lama, soalnya klan Uzu aja awet muda, apalagi Ootsutsuki yg jadi awal semua klan. thamks udah mampir.

Asuramode : akan saya fikirkan senpai, tp ngga janji. Hehe

Jo : itu pasti. Thaks udh mampir.

Uzu : itu udh pasti. Hehe

Unknow69 : namanya juga fanfic senpai, jadi pasti aneh gini. Hehe

: iya Tenseigan, cakra Ootsutsuki jika berpadu sama Byakugan kan bakal jadi Tenseigan.

Irfai : untuk musuh pasti ada ko senpai.

Byakugan no Hime: saran senpai keren, Arigatou.

Dan untuk yang review lanjut, ini udah lanjut.

Sekali lagi Arigatou udh mau mampir, di tunggu tanggapan dari Reader-san sekalian, review yah.

jaa nee.

Shinta-chan cao cao.


	8. Chapter 8

hah, apa Fic saya sebagus itu yah, dari sekiaan banyak pembaca hanya beberapa saja yang memberi saran alias review, atau justru malah buruk banget, hahaha sudahlah yang penting saya happy nulis nih fic abal, oke langsung saja.

Sebelumnya :

cklek

'' oh kalian sudah pulang, ayo masuk'' setelah sampai di ruang tengah Naruto langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Kushina dan Naruko.

''Naru-chan kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan Ruko-chan hmm?" tanya Kushina.

''tadi Aku bertemu di training ground saay dia sedang berlatih, jadi aku ajak pulang sekalian Kaa-chan''

''Eh?, Kaa-chan?'' kaget Naruko.

Naruto bukan punya saya.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

By : Shinta-Hime

Genre : Adventure , Romance.

Pair : Naruto x Hinata.

Warning : Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, Gaje, Ooc, Murahan, Aneh, Pasaran, fic pertama( pasti jelek), dsb.

A/N : Naruto dan Hinata bakalan awet muda disini, karena Naruto pada Dasarnya seorang Uzumaki yang berumur panjang dengan kata lain Awet Muda ditambah darah Ootsutsuki dari kekuatan Madara yang ia serap ( Senju + Uchia : Ootsutsuki :D). dan Hinata yang telah menyerap separuh Power Kaguya yamg menjadikanya setengah Abadi alias Awet Muda pula ( kalo full nyerapnya, baru awet muda). hihi

Ok, langsung saja. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati.

''ttebayo'' percajapan.

'ttebayo' batin.

 **''ttebayo''** bijju

 **'ttebayo'** batin biju dan mindscape.

 _ **''ttebayo''**_ Jutsu.

Chapter 8 : Elite Team.

''Ehh?, Kaa-chan apa maksdunya ini, ttebate?"

''haha, mulai sekarang kami akan jadi Nii-chanmu ttebayo'' ucap Naruto ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan dialek khasnya.

''Hountoni?" Mata Naruko langsung blink-blik mendengar Naruto dan Hinata akan menjadi Anikinya.

''umm, kami akan menjadi Anikimu mulai sekarang Ruko-chan'' tambah Hinata.

''Yattaa, Ini akan Keren ttebate'' seru Girang Naruko sambil melompat-lompat.

''huss, sudah-sudah, sekarang kalian mandi dulu, habis itu kita makan Ramen spesial buatan Kaa-chan'' .

''yaaa'' seru duo Naru semangat sekali bila menyangkut makanan berkuah khas para Dewa itu( Dewa Ramen tentunya, haha). Lalu Naruko berjalan duluan ke lantai atas untuk mandi.

''e-to Kaa-chan, kamarku dan kamar Hinata dimana'' Kushina langsung menyeringai lalu raut mukanya langsung Ia buat menyendu. Minato yang menyadari itu langsung geleng-geleng kepala, pasti Istrinya itu akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kembali.

''Di lantai atas yang tersisa hanya satu kamar disamping kamar Naruko, jadi kalian berdua tidur sekamar'' ucap Kushina berbohong dengan raut muka pura-pira sedih.

''e-ehh?" Naruto Dan Hinata saling pandang lalu muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka.

'A-aku sekamar dengan Naru-kun/Hinata-chan' batin keduanya kikuk, sementara Kushina menyeringai kembali melihat tingkah pasangan muda didepanya.

"Hah, baiklah, ayo Kita keatas Hime'' desah Naruto pasrah.

''Ba-Baik'' seru Hinata gugup.

''Cepat beri Kaa-chan Cucu ya'' teriak Kushina pada NaruHina. Hinata langsung bersemu tomat mendengar teriakan Kaa-chan barunya itu.

''Urisai! Kaa-chan, kami belum menikah tau'' Teriak Naruto dari atas.

''hihi, kita akan segera punya cucu Anata'' ucap Kushina pada Minato.

''Hah, kau ini ada-ada saja''.

Setelah proses keramat dikamar mandi selesai, NaruHina langsung turun, Mereka menggunakan pakaian tidurnya masing-masing, Hinata dengan Piama Lavendernya dan Naruto dengan Piama Orange.

''Naru-nii dan Hina-Nee lama sekali sih mandinya, Aku sudah kelaparan nih gara-gara menunggu Kalian. apa kalian habis..'' ucap Naruko dengan mata disipitkan.

Pletakk

''Anak kecil dilarang mesum'' ucap datar Naruto setelah memberi elusan kasih sayang pada Imotounya.

''hehehe, gomene Nii-chan'' cengir Naruko.

''ah kalian sudah selesai, Hina-chan bisa bantu Kaa-chan membawa masakan ke meja makan?" seru kushina dari dapur.

''Ha'i Kaa-chan'' dan akhirnya proses makan malam terjadi, tentunya di iringi dengan tawa lepas saat Naruko Dan Kushina menggoda pasangan Silver yang tengah menunduk malu. setelah acara makan itu Kushina dan Hinata membawa piring ke dapur untuk dicuci.

''Nee Naru-nii, besok kita jadi latihan kan?" Tanya Naruko setelah prosesi makan bersama selesai.

''apa kau yakin Ruko-chan, jutsu itu sulit untuk dikuasai dan juga dapat melukai si pengguna loh'' Naruto mencoba memperingatkan Naruko, karena memang Rasen Shuriken bagai pisau bermata dua, Naruto tidak ingin Adik kecilnya ini terluka.

''memang apa resiko jutsu yang kau bilang Naruto?" Minato mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan kedua Anaknya.

''Naruko ingin aku mengajarinya _RasenShuriken_ , sebenarnya jutsu ini sangat berbahaya bagi pengguna dan juga lawan, kategori S-rank mungkin''

''maksudmu?" mencoba mengorek keterangan lebih, Minato bertanya kembali.

''hah, jutsu ini akan berbahaya jika pengguna juga ikut terkena, maka dari itu Aku selalu melempar jutsu ini bukanya menabrakanya seperti Rasenggan biasa'' jelas Naruto.

''seperti saat kau membantai ribuan Ninja Kumo dan Kiri waktu itu?" tanya Minato kembali.

''nah kira-kira seperti itu Tou-chan''.

''Sugeee, jadi Nii-chan bisa mengalahkan ribuan Ninja dengan jutsu itu?" tanya Naruko Kagum.

''heh, Nii-san itu kuat tau, Ninja seperti mereka bukan tandingan Nii-chan'' ucao bangga Naruto seraya membusungkan dada. sementara Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

''pokoknya Nii-chan harus mengajariku jutsu itu'' kata Naruko serius banget.

''Ehh?, bukanya _Rasenggan_ biasa saja kau belum bisa hmm?" ucap Naruto seperti mengejek.

''hehe, makanya Nii-chan harus melatihku, kumohon'' Pinta Naruko + jutsu puppy eyes super imut yang sudah aktif.

'Kawai' batin Minato dan Naruto.

''Baiklah, tapi kau harus latihan kontrol chakra dulu dengan Hina-chan, oke?"

''Roger Sensei'' MinaNaru terkikik melihat tinggah Naruko yang tengah memberi Hormat seperti seorang bawahan kepada atasanya.

''Apa yang kalian bicarakan, apa Kaa-chan dan Hinata-chan boleh bergabung hmm?" KishHina yang telah selesai dengan cucianya segera bergabung dengan yang lain. dan akhirnya malam itu mereka lewati dengan canda tawa. sungguh keluarga bahagia.

 _Skip time._

Pagi hari memyambut Konoha dengan sinar mentarinya, di salah satu rumah yang nerada di Namikaze Coumpond tepatnya di salah satu kamar terlihat dua manusia beda gender tengah tidur saling berpelukan erat.

''enghhh'' suara lenguhan seorang wanita pertanda sang wanita itu akam segera bangun, ia mengrjapkan kedua matanya guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra pengelihatanya. lalu ia mengarahkan pandanganya kesamping tepatnya ke arah pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya erat, seketika wajah sang Gadis langsung merona saat melihat wajah tampan pemuda yang menjadi tambatan hatinya ini.

''Naru-kun, bangun, kita harus menemui Hokage jiji, semalam Tou-san sudah bilang kan'' ucap Hinata berusaha membangunkan sang Kekasih.

''5 Menit lagi sayang'' Wajah Hinata tambah merona mendengar ucapan Naruto.

''tapi kan-''

''sudahlah, aku masih ngantuk'' walau masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur Naruto masih sempat memotong Ucapan Hinata. merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Hinata segera bangun lalu mengambil air dari kamar mandi lalu mencipratkan air itu pada Naruto.

''Hua banjir-banjir, Hinata cepat lari'' Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah bodoh kekasihnya.

''hihihi''

''hah, kau ini Hime, baiklah aku akan bangun''.

 _Skip time._

Kini NaruHina sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, sepanjang jalan mereka mendapat tatapan kagum dari para warga, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik yang masih dapat NaruHina dengar dan bisikan tersebut sukses membuat Hinata merona, beda dengan Naruto yang nampak cuek bebek.

'siapa mereka, mereka serasi sekali'

'bahkan rambut mereka sama'

Direksi Naruto langsung teralihkan pada dua remaja berambut hitam dan putih yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya, segera ia berteriak memanggil mereka, kedua bocah yang merasa di panggil langasung menoleh ke asal suara itu, mereka melihat dua orang berambut Silver tengah mendekat kearah mereka.

''ada apa Nii-san?" tanya bocah berambut hitam.

''bisakah kalian beri tahu kami jalan menuju kantor Hokage'' tanya Naruto bohong, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat hapal jalanya, namun ia sengaja ingin berbasa-basi dengan dua remaja yang sudah menjadi Anbu di umur semuda itu. mungkin umir mereka baru 15 tahun, itu yang ada difikiran Naruto.

''kebetulan sekali, kami juga akan kesana, kita bareng saja. ngomng-ngomong kita belum kenalan, Aku Uchia Obito dan dia Hatake Kakashi, kalau Nii-san?'' ucap Obito sopan lalu melanjutkan perkataanya dalam batinya. 'jadi mereka ya'.

''hm'' NaruHina sweedroop mendengar Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan kata ambigu.

'tidak ada bedanya' batin NaruHina.

''ah iya, aku Ootsutauki Naruto dan dia Ootsutauki Hinata''

''salam kenal'' ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

 _Skip lagi._

Kini mereka berempat telah berada diruangan Sandaime untuk menanti arahan sang Hokage.

''nah Naruto-kun, kau sudah tau kan kenapa kau dan Hinata aku panggil kesini'' pertanyaan Sandaime di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Dan sebagai tes perpangkatan kalian, dua Pemuda itu yang akan menjadi lawan kalian''.

''Apa?, kau meremehkanku dan Hinata jiji?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan Ucapan Sandaime.

''bukanya begitu, tapi mereka berdua sudah mid Jounin dan juga anggota Anbu, jadi mereka akan cocok untuk mengetes kalian''

''sudahlah Naru-kun, kita ikuti saja perintah jiji'' lagi-lagi Hinata yang bertindak sebagai penengah.

''baikalah, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan jiji'' mendengar ucapan santai Naruto membuat salah satu bocah berambut hitam marah.

''KAU!, kau akan lihat nanti, walau kami lebih muda dari kalian, kami akan mengalahkan kalian'' ucap Obito pedas menimbulkan seringai diwajah Naruto.

''heh akan ku buktikan omong besarmu _'Bocah'_.'' ucap Naruto menekan kata 'Bocah'.

Walaupun masih sedikit kesal pada Sandaime, Naruto akhirnya mau melawan ObiKaka, kini ia dan Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi dan Obito yang telah mendapat julukan _Half no Sharinggan_. tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri, ada Sandaime dan Minato family yang entah dari kapan sudah ada disitu, dengan Naruko yang masih memasang wajah sebal karena latihanya akan tertunda sampai tes ini selesai.

''baiklah HAJIME!" dengan aba-aba dari Sandaime yang bertindak sebagai wasit. Duo Sharinggan muda itu langsung melesat maju menyerang NaruHina.

''Hime, ayo kita Berdansa''

''K-kau seperti Madara saja Naru'' ucap Hinata sweedroop. Naruto segera menyentuh Fuin penyimpan dilengan kirinya( seperti Sashuke ), lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai Cabang tiga.

'i-itu kunai _Hiraishin'_ batin para penonton termasuk Naruko.

''itu seperti Kunai milik sensei''' Gumam KakaObi.

 _ **''Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu''**_ setelah melemparkan Kunainya Naruto segera merapal heandseel, kunai itu langsung berlipat ganda siap menerjang KakaObi.

syuut

syuutt

Jlebb

Jlebb

Dengan mudahnya _Duo Half Sharinggan_ itu menghindari kunai Naruto.

''Hime, kau lawan Kakashi saja'' ucap Naruto.

''Baik Naru'' melihat kedua musuhnya sudah mulai menyerang Obito langsung mengaktifkan _Sharinggan_ tiga tomotenya. Kakshi juga menaikan Hittai atenya memperlihatkan Mata _Mangekyo Sharinggan_ pemberian sahabat disebelahnya itu.

srinnkk

Lalu mereka membuat heandseel bersamaan.

 _ **''Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu''.**_

 _ **"Raiton : Ryuka no jutsu''.**_

Jutsu bola api dan naga petir Duo _Sharinggan_ itu melaju kencang kearah NaruHina, NaruHina segera melompat kesamping untuk menghindari kedua jutsu itu.

Blaaarrr

Alhasil kedua jutsu itu hanya menabrak tanah bekas berdirinya NaruHina, insting Veteran perang milik Naruto meneriakaanya untuk segera menghindar, dan benar saja kini Obito telah siap menghunuskan Tanto khas Anbunya ke arah leher Naruto. Naruto melompat kebelakang, kaki kananya ia manfaatkan untuk menyerang balik Obito .

Buughh

Tubuh Obito terpental kebelakang, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya Obito memijak tanah lalu kembali melesat mengarahkan pukulan demi pukulan yang dapat Naruto Hindari. melihat sedikit celah, Obito segera menghunuskan Tantonya. sementara Hinata dan Kakashi sepertinya memilih menonton dahulu.

Tap

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Obito yang hendak menusuk bagian perutnya. Obito melayangkan sebuah tendangan untuk lepas dari cengkraman musuhnya.

Swusss

Naruto menundukan kepala untuk menghindari sapuan kaki Obito. merasa bosan dengan Taijutsu, obito melompat kebelakang lalu mengaktifkan _Mangekyo Sharinggan_ miliknya.

''wah kau mulai serius eh'' ucap Naruto atau tepatnya ejekan darinya. Naruto yan melihat Obito sedang membuat heandseel segera bersiaga.

 _ **''Katon : Goryuka no jutsu''**_ Naga api raksasa melaju kencang siap melahap Naruto bulat-bulat, namun lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menghindari jutsu Obito, membuat sang Uchia kesal merasa diremehkan karena lawanya tidak menyerang sama sekali.

''Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar?'' sindir Obito ketus.

''Kau ingin aku menyerang?, baiklah'' Naruto langsung membuat Heandseel panjang.

''Akan Aku akhiri saja'' ucapnya pelan.

 _ **''Hyoton : Hyoryu no jutsu''**_

Dari ketiadaan muncul air begitu banyak lalu air itu membeku membentuk Naga Es raksasa dengan mata merah menyaka membuat Obito dan para penonton di pinggir lapangan membelalakan Mata, lalu Naga es Naruto melesat ke arah Obito yang tengah bersiap mengindar, namun berkali-kali Obito mengelak Naga itu terus mengejarnya. dengan terpaksa Obito memakai kemampuan Mata Miliknya yang belum sempurna.

 _ **''Kamui''**_

tap

Blaarrr

Benturan terjadi tepat saat Obito berhenti berlari, terlihat Obito tengah mengatur nafas akibat Chakranya berkurang drastis setelah menggunakan _Kamui_ yang belum sempurna ia kuasai.

'oh jadi dia menggunakan itu, baiklah' batin Naruto mengetahui Kemampuan Mata Milik Obito. ia mengambil _Kunai jikkukan_ dari Fuin penyimpanan lali melemparkanya ke arah Obito, Obito yang masih kelelahan tidak menyadari ada perbedaan bentuk dari kunai yang Naruto lempar, ia segera memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar, Naruto menyeringai melihat kecerobohan Seorang yang katanya Anbu.( memang Anbu kali, -_- ).

Srinkk

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan silver yang membuat penonton kembali terkejut. kecuali MinaKushi yang sudah tau akan hal tersebut.

srinkkk

Muncul tepat dibelakang Obito, Naruto sudah menyiapakan Rasenggan dengan warna putih seperti salju, _Rasenggan_ itu mengeluarkan aura dingin yang begitu pekat, dengan _Rasenggan_ Es miliknya itu Naruto akan mengakhiri pertarungan kecil itu. lalu Naruto menghujamkan _Rasenggan_ di tangan kananya sekuat tenaga ke punggung Obito.

 _ **''Hyoton : Rasenggan''**_

Tik

Blarr

Brakkk

Tubuh Obito terpental belasan meter dan berhenti saat menabrak sebuah pohon di pinggir Arena.

Brukk

kreeekkk

Tubuh Obito langsung terselimuti Es smpai pangkal leher membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak, Naruro yang melihat itu langsung melirik Sandaime yang masih terkagum melihat kemampuan Naruto. apalagi si gadis pirang twin, sang gadis sekarang tengah melongo kagum melihat kekuatan Anikinya.

''baiklah Naruto-kun menang, kini giliran Kakshi melawan Hinata'' ucap Sandaime .

''Aku menyerah, aku tak mau babak belur seperti Obito'' semua orang yang berada disitu sweedroop mendengar penuturan bocah rambut putih yang kini tengah mendekati tubuh Obito.

''Kau bodoh Obito, apa kau tidak melihat Chakra mereka lewat Matamu itu, mereka bisa mengalahkan kita dalam sekejap'' Obito tertunduk mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, ia tau kalu dua orang yang jadi lawanya kali ini sangat kuat, tapi ia malah menyombongkan diri kalau bisa mengalahkan mereka.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kalian dan Minato datanglah ke rapat para ketua Klan, kita akan membahas pangkat kalian'' ucap Sandaime pada NaruHina.

''Ha'i jiji'' balas keduanya.

''Kakashi, bawa Obito kerumah sakit''

''Ha'i Hokage-sama'' Kakashi membawa Obito lalu menghilang menggunakan Shusin.

''kalau begitu akau kembali kekantor dulu'' ucap Sandaime meninanggalkan TKP menyisakan Naruto Family.

''Suggeee, tadi itu _Rasenggan_ es kan Nii-chan?" tanya Naruko antusias disertai kilatan kekaguman terpancar dari matanya sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

''jadi kau punya berapa kekkei genkai Naru-chan?"

''aku bisa semua Kekkei genkai Kaa-chan, tapi _Hyoton_ , _Mokutton Yoton_ dan Kekkei touta _Jinton_ yang sering kugunakan'' jelas Naruto.

''kereenn, kalau Nee-chan punya tidak?" tanya Naruko pada Hinata.

''umm, Nee-chan juga sama seperti Naru-kun, tapi hanya _Hyoton_ yang Nee-chan gunakan'' jawab Hinata disambut balasan 'oh' dari Naruko.

''Dan kenapa _Hiraishinmu_ berbeda dari punyaku Naruto?" tanya Minato.

''Aku hanya memodifikasinya sedikit, hehe''

''yasudah Tou'chan dan Kaa-chan mau pulang, kalian jadi kan latihanya?"

''Shimata Aku lupa, ayo Nii/Nee-chan, Itaci dan Hikaru pasti sudah menunggu, jaa nee Tou/kaa-chan'' Naruko langsung menarik tangan Naruhina, MinaKushi geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat Naruko.

Naruko terus menarik tangan kedua Anikinya sampai tiba di sebuah tempat yang digunakan khusus untuk berlatih atau biasa mereka sebut Training Ground. disana telah menunggu Dua orang anak berumur kira-kira 12 tahunan. Naruko segera menyapa mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

''Ohayou Itachi, Hikaru-chan''

''hn''

''Ohayou apanya, lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang, kau ingin kami lumutan menunggumu hah?'' ucap gadis berambut Coklat sepunggung A.K.A Hikaru disertai aura hitam samar-samar menguar dari tubuhnya. debelakang Hikari terlihat bayangan innernya sedang marah membuat Naruko takut.

''G-gomene, tadi aku menunggu Naru-nii dan Hina-nee selesai menjalankan tes dari Hokage jiji'' Naruko meminta maaf dengan nada sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan, penyebabnya adalah Aura hitam yang masih menguar dari tubuh Hikaru.

''sudah-sudah, kalian mau latihan tidak'' Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan bijak Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan perdebatan kecil Naruko.

''tentu Nii-chan''

''maaf Naruto Nii''

''hn'' swedroop berjama'ah langsung tersaji dari keempat orang yang mendengar nada Khas Uchia.

'hah, mereka benar-benar mirip, bagaimana kabarmu kawan?' batin Naruto sambil memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata yang melihat itu lalu mencoba menghibur kekasihnya.

''mereka pasti bahagia disana Naru'' ucap lembut Hinata seakan tau akan kesedihan Naruto.

''aku juga berharap begitu, yoshh sekarang sebutkan latihan apa yang sudah kalian jalani dan apa element kalian'' seru Naruto bersemangat yang membuat senyum manis langsung bertengger di wajah Hinata.

''latihanku baru sampai Tree Climb Nii-chan'' seru Naruko.

''hn, aku sudah sampai kontrol Chakra berjalan diatas air Nii-san dan sudah masuk perubahan bentuk Chakra'' ucap Itachi.

''aku sama seperi Naruko, Nii-san'' ucap Hikaru.

''begitu ya,'' ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagunya, yang artinya Naruto sedang dalam mode berfikir.

''Baiklah, kalian berdua berlatihlah dulu dengan Hinata-chan sementara Itachi akan berlatih denganku'' seru Naruto kepada Naruko dan Hikaru. mendengar hal itu, protes langsung Naruko layangkan pada Nii-chanya.

''hee?, kenapa hanya Itachi yang di latih Nii-chan?" dengan wajah kesal Naruko langsung melayangkan protes pada Naruto.

''kau latihan Control chakra dulu, baru kita akan latihan bersama.'' ucap Naruto lembut.

''Naruto-kun benar Ruko-chan, kalau kontrol Chakramu buruk nanti kau akan kesulitan dalam hal Ninjutsu'' bujuk Hinata.

''baiklah, aku akan berlatih dengan Nee-chan dulu'' kata Naruko sedikit lesu.

Naruko akhirnya bersedia berlatih dengan Hinata walaupun masih dengan wajah kesal, Hinata begitu sabar dalam mendidik dua murid dadakanya ini, memang dalam hal kesabaran mungkin Hinata nomor satu. cocok sekali untuk melengkapi si Dobe yang grusa-grusu

Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, merekapun segera mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini lalu bergegas pulang kerumah masing-masing, hari yang cukup melelahkan memang. apalagi untuk Itachi yang meneria latihan bak Neraka dari Naruto.

 _Skip time._

Pagi hati menyapa Konoha, namun tidak ada bunyi nyanyian merdu dari beberapa Burung khas pagi hari. pagi ini tidak seperti pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini tidak nampak adanya warga berlalu-lalang, tidak ada keramainan ibu-ibu yang berebut sayuran murah atau para ninja yang melompat-lompat diatas rumah warga. pagi ini bukan karena adanya larangan keluar rumah atau sejenisnya, namun langit tengah menurunkan butiran air begitu banyak, mungkin karena hal itu para warga engan keluar rumah walau sekedar untuk bekerja atau lainya. tapi tunggu, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan berdampingan, tepatnya empat orang sedang berjalan menggunakan dua payung lumayan besar yang satu payungnya dapat melindungi dua tubuh sekaligus. mereka ialah pasangan MinaKushi serta NaruHina. mereka sedang berjalan kegedung rapat, guna memenuhi panggilan dari Sandaime.

''Apa?, kau akan memberikan jabatan Hokage ke Orang yang kehilangan anggota Timnya dalam misi?" suara keras yang berupa protes keluar dari seorang pria dengan perban di sebagian wajahnya.

''Minato lebih dari mampu untuk jabatan itu Danzo, dia bahkan membabat habis 4000 pasukan dari Kiri dan Kumo termasuk Raikage mereka yang diumumkan tewas'' ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi sambil melempar sebuah gulungan ke atas meja yang langsung di ambil Koharu. seketika matanya membulat sempurna. MinaKushi langsung memandang Sandaime seolah berkata - _bukan kami yang melakukanya_ -. dan dijawab tatapan dari Sandaime seolah menjawab pernyataan MinaKushi - _tidak apa-apa_ -.

''i-ini?" ucap Koharu terbata.

''hmm, Perang telah berakhir dan kita memenangkanya, dan itu semua berkat Minato dan Kushina''. 'tentu Naruto dan Hinata juga' tambah Hiruzen dalam batinya.

''Apa?" ucap para ketua klan serempak lalu mereka bergiliran membaca gulungan dari Sandaime itu. Expresi mereka tak jauh beda dengan Koharu.

''hn, kami percaya pada Minato sekarang, lalu untuk apa ada dua orang bocah dirapat ini Hokage-sama?'' seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan tampang datarnya yang setia menempel pada wajahnya itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto mulai naik pitam.

''aha, pertanyaan bagus Fugau, tapi kita tungu kepala Klan lain sepertinya ada satu yang terlambat datang'' seru Hiruzen melirik Hinata yang tengah tertunduk dengan Naruto yang tengah mengelius lembut punggungnya. Hinata tau bahwa ketua Klan yang dimaksud Sandaime adalah Ayahnya sendiri, ia benar-benar rindu pada sosok itu. tapi tentu Hinata tidak dapat melepas rasa rindu itu pada ayahnya, jadi ia hanya tertunduk sedih sekarang ini.

cklekk

Suara pintu dibuka dari luar memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata lavender mirip dengan Hinata, sesaat kemudian sang pria menyapa.

''maaf aku terlambat, hujanya begitu deras'' ucapnya datar lalu berjalan kearah meja untuk mencari tempat duduk, saat pandanganya menangkap siluet seorang gadis mirip dengan istrinya, matanya membola sempurna apalagi saat matanya bertemu mata milik sang gadis benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, muncul sedikit rasa penasaran di benak Hiasi, ia ingin sekali bertanya pada si gadis yang tengah menundukan kepalanya sekarang. namun ia urungkan karena suasana yang kurang memungkinkan.

''baiklah, karena Kepala Klan Hyuga sudah tiba, aku akan memberi tahu bahwa Minato akan menjadi Hokage, kau setuju dengan hal itu Hiasi, karena hanya kau yang belum mendengar ini'' tanya Sandaime.

''aku setuju'' ucapnya datar denga sesekali masih melirikan matanya pada Hinata yang tentu disadari oleh Naruto tapi tetep dibiarkan olehnya.

''baiklah, lali selanjutnya soal pangkat dari Otsutsuki Naruto dan Ootsutsuki Hinata, aku telah melihat kemampuan mereka kemarin, dan aku telah menetapkan bahwa mereka akan menjadi Elite Jounin yang akan kutempatkan dalam tim khusus'' jelas Hiruzen panjang lebar.

''Ootsutsuki ya,menarik. tapi aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sandaime-sama, bagaimana kalau kita semua melihat kemampuanya dulu baru kita bisa ambil keputusan'' ucap Fugau ingin bertarung dengan orang yang bermarga Ootsutsuki, ia tau klan itu adalah leluhur klan Uchia, tapi ia tidak lantas memberitahukan pada kepala Klan yang lain sebelum ia melihat kemampuan Naruto dan Hinata.

''Aku sudah-..''

''kami setuju dengan usulan Fugau'' Fugau menyeringai saat ucapan Sandaime terpotong oleh ucapan ketua klan yang lain.

''hah, baiklah. lali siapa yang akan jadi lawan Hinata'' tanya Hiruzen.

''biar aku saja'' semua mata menoleh pada satu orang yaitu Hyuga Hiasi. begitu pula Hinata yang tengah terkejut karena harus Melawan ayahnya sendiri. Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut merasakan belaian lembut pada kepalanya, disana ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya serta berkata.

''tidak apa Hime, kau pasti bisa'' ucap Naruto memberi semangat.

''umm, Arigatou'' senyum manis kembali bertengger di bibir Hinata.

''baiklah, mari kita ke Training Ground'' ucap Sandaime.

 _Skip time._

Sesampainya di Training Ground, Sandaime langsung memberi Komando agar Naruto dan Fugau segera maju ke arena pertarungan.

''Baiklah yang pertama adalah Naruto Ootsutsuki melawan Uchia Fugau, yang bersangkutan Silakan maju ke Arena. dan Minato, Kau akan menjadi pengadil'' perintah Sandaime.

''Ha'i Sandaime-sama'' jawab Minato.

''jadi Kalian adalah keturunan Rikudho sanin?" Tanya datar Fugau. untungnya ucapan kepala klan Uchia ini tak begitu keras, serti bergumam malah. jadi mereka yang berjarang lumayan jauh dari Arena tak dapat mendengar ucapan itu.

''Begitulah, kau pasti pernah membaca Tablet itu atau gulungan di Perpustakaan Senju makanya Kau tau tentang Klan Kami'' balas Naruto tak kalah datar.

''hn, begitulah'' trademark khas Uchia dikeluarkan oleh Fugau yang langsung membuat Naruto sweedroop.

'sekarang aku tau kau dapat kata menyebalkan itu dari siapa Teme' batin Naruto.

''baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja bagaimana?" ucap Minato.

''hn''

''baiklah''

''HAJIME!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

Maaf kalau masih jelek, terimakasih untuk para reader-san yang sudi mereview, fav ataupun, follow fic super gaje dan abal ini. maaf belum bisa balas review kalian, tapi sudah Shinta baca.

ditunggu saran dari reader-san sekalian.:)

jaa nee

Shinta cao cao.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo minna-san, maaf Updatenya lama dan juga soal fightnya yang super-duper garing. tehe

soal chapter kemarin salahkan aje bini ane yang main Update sebelum saya chek :v, ok langsung aja saya persembahkan lanjutan fic super gaje n buruk ini..

.

.

.don't like don't read..

.

.

.

.

Naruto bukan punya saya.

.

.

 ***The Adventure of Duo Ootsutsuki***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : Shinta-Hime

.

Genre : Adventure , Romance.

.

Pair : Naruto x Hinata.

.

Warning : Author newbie, Typo disana-sini, Gaje, Ooc, Murahan, Aneh, Pasaran, fic pertama( pasti jelek), dsb.

.

.

A/N : Naruto dan Hinata bakalan awet muda disini, karena Naruto pada Dasarnya seorang Uzumaki yang berumur panjang dengan kata lain Awet Muda ditambah darah Ootsutsuki dari kekuatan Madara yang ia serap ( Senju + Uchiha : Ootsutsuki :D). dan Hinata yang telah menyerap separuh Power Kaguya yamg menjadikanya setengah Abadi alias Awet Muda pula ( kalo full nyerapnya, baru awet muda).

.

.

Ok, langsung saja. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

''ttebayo'' percakapan.

'ttebayo' batin.

 **''ttebayo''** bijju.

 **'ttebayo'** batin biju dan mindscape.

 _ **''ttebayo''**_ Jutsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9.

.

.

.

.

''HAJIME!"

.

.

.

Kedua Shinobi yang telah mendengar aba-aba dimulainya pertandingan segera mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, Fugaku dengan kecepatan dan pukulan yang siap dilayangkan ke arah Naruto, sebaliknya Naruto dengan kuda-kuda bertahanya. kurang dari beberapa Centimeter pukulan dari Fugaku siap menghempaskan Naruto. Naruto segera menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

.

Bughh

.

Terseret beberapa meter akibat kerasnya pukulan dari Fugaku, Naruto segera menurunkan kedua lenganya. diambilnya sebuah Kunai biasa dari kantong Ninja dipinggan belakang, Naruto tak mau terlalu memperlihatkan kekuatanya didepan para ketua Klan, apa jadinya bila ia menunjukan Hiraisin secepat ini, ia akan menggunakanya bila terpaksa. lalu Naruto menangkis Kunai yang dilayangkan Fugaku.

.

Trankk

.

Naruto yang dari tadi terus terserang kini berinisiatif melancarkan serangan, dengan kecepatan Standar Naruto melayangkan berbagai pukulan kearah Fugaku, yang tentu saja dengan mudah dihindari oleh si kepala Klan Uchiha itu. Fugaku menyeringai saat melihat sebuah celah pada serangan si bocah silver yang jadi lawanya ini, dilayangkanya sebuah _'Upper cut'_ kearah dagu Naruto yang sukses mengenai sang empu yang tengah asik melancarkan pukulan sampai tak sadar dengan sebuah serangan mengenai dagunya.

.

Duankk

.

Para penonton dibuat tersenyum mengejek akan kemampuan si Silver yang menurut mereka tak sebanding dengan Fugaku.

''heh, si Perak itu tidak akan bertahan lama'' ucap datar Koharu yang di setujui oleh penonton yang lain, kecuali Hiruzen dan Minato Family tentunya.

''kita lihat saja, ini baru permulaan'' ucap Hiruzen tak kalah datar.

.

Kita kembali kepertarungan, Naruto kini tengah melayang akibat terkena sepakan Fugaku, Seringai muncul di wajah stonik si Klan head Uchiha itu. tapi, seringai itu hilang manakala tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. 'cih, kawarimi, jutsu murahan' batin Fugaku. lalu Fugaku dikagetkan dengan munculnya Naruto dari dalam tanah yang kini berusaha menarik kakinya supaya ikit terbenam ketanah. segera merapal heandseel cepat lalu Fugaku menarik nafas dalam lalu mengembuskanya beserta gumaman jutsu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

 _ **''katon: Housenka no jutsu''**_

 _._

Sebuah bola api kecil keluar dari mulut Fugaku mengarah ke kepala Naruto, secepat kilat Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya lalu kembali masuk kembali kedalam tanah. Fugaku pun melompat saat merasa kakinya tak lagi di genggam oleh Naruto.

.

Blaar

.

Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika bola api Fugaku menampar tanah tempat keluarnya Naruto tadi, debu sedikit mengepul dari bekas ledakan itu. Naruto muncul kembali dari dalam tanah lalu melesat maju ke arah Fugaku yang tengah melayang diudara, adu Taijutsu tak terelakan. Fugaku dengan Taijutsu khas Uchihanya dan Naruto dengan Taijutsu tekberaturanya yang hanya bermodal pukul, tendang, pukul dan tendang lagi, penonton dibuat cengo dengan gaya bertarung Naruto yang asal pukul. namun kelihatanya Fugaku kerepotan meladeni gaya bertarung Naruto yang asal-asalan, terlihat dari nafasnya yang mulai memburu. melihat hal itu Naruto langsung berinisiatif menyerang lalu disentuhnya Fuin pada lengan kirinya, keluar sebuah katana lumayan panjang bilah pedangnya mengkilat saat terkena sinar matahari, lalu dengan Pedang pemberian sahabatnya itu Naruto langsung berusaha menyabet tubuh Fugaku.

.

Trinkk.

.

Bunyi benturan dua buah Baja terdengar nyaring ditelinga penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan yang mengasikan didepan mereka, masih dengan Kunai yang Ia gunakan untuk menahan katana Naruto, Fugaku segera merengsek maju menerjang musuhnya dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

.

Trink

.

Trink

.

Adu Kunai vs Pedang tak terelakan, Perbedaan keahlian bersenjata sungguh mencolok mengakibatkan Naruto kualahan melawan Fugaku walaupun Naruto menggunakan senjata yang lebih panjang tetapi hal itu tidak berefek sedikitpun pada pertarungan senjata ini. yah walaupun Naruto masih menekan powernya jadi hal ini wajar apabila ia akan kewalahan melawan Ninja sekaliber Uchiha Fugaku.

.

Trank

.

Jleebb

.

Kusanagi Naruto terlempar menancap tanah setelah beradu dengan Kunai Fugaku. Segera ia mengambilnya kembali Kusanaginya, kali ini Naruto akan sedikit tunjuk gigi ia akan menggunakan jutsu sahabatnya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi, Seketika Kusanagi Naruto terselimuti Petir berwarna Hitam. lalu Naruto melesat sambil memegang Kisanaginya secara terbalik kebawah. Fugaku tak tinggal diam, ia segera mengambil satu Kunai lagi untuk menangkis katana Naruto.

.

 _ **''Chidori Nagasaki''**_

 _._

Katana Naruto yang diselimuti Petir hitam bertemu dengan dua Kunai Milik Fugaku, betapa terkejutnya Fugaku saat Dua Kunainya patah menjadi dua akibat pertemuan dengan Katana Naruto. Fugaku mendecih lalu melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto, tetapi hal itu sudah terlambat, keterlambatan Fugaki terbukti dengan keliarnya darah segar dati behu kirinya serta tubuh Fugaku yang merasakan sengatan begitu dahsyat menjalar dari pedang Naruto yang mengenai dirinya. Fugaku tau bahwa Raiton milik Naruto begitu kuat, namun seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mengakui kehebatan musuh mereka. Fugaku kini akan mulai serius dengan pertarungan ini, sebenarnya ia enggan menganggap serius pertarungan ini tetapi power musuhnya memaksa Fugaku untuk bersungguh-sungguh. mencoba mengkonsentraikan aliran chakra ke kedua matanya, Fugaku menyeringai lebar setelah Sharingganya telah Aktif.

.

''kau salah memilih lawan _'bocah'_.'' ujar Fugaku. melihat ayah dari sahabatnya telah mengaktifkan Mata kutukanya, Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto hapal betul dengan sifat seorang Uchiha yang akan langsung menyerang dengan jutsu rank atas milik mereka, Naruto tau kalau seorang Uchiha tidak suka diremehkan, Seorang Uchiha akan langsung menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan cepat, Seorang Uchiha yang dengan sifat Arogan mereka. Dengan pengetahuan itu Naruto akan mengambil sebuah keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri, yaitu...

.

 _'keangkuhan dan keterburu-buruan seorang Uchiha'_

.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto benar terjadi, Fugaku mulai merapal heandseel sangat panjang dan rumit, Naruto bergidig saat melihat seringai lebah keluar dari wajah datar sang Klan Head Uchiha.

.

 _ **''KATON**_ :.-'' Fugaku menjeda saat mengucapkan nama jutsunya membuat Naruto merasakan suatu hawa tak mengenakan menerpa dirinya.

.

 _ **''Ryujinka''**_

.

Goaarrrrr

.

.

Seekor naga api raksasa muncul dari ketiadaan membuat semua penonton serta Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihatnya. tanpa membuang waktu, Sandaime berinisiatif membuat barier empat sisi dengan bantuan Bunshinya untuk menghindari kepanikan warga Konoha. Naruto yang melihat sebuar barier terbentuk lansung menyungingkan senyum misterius, entah kenapa kali ini Fugaku merasakan hawa seperti Naruto tadi saat melihat jurus Fugaku yaitu Hawa tak mengenakan,( shinta: emang masakan, pake gaenak segala, cih akunya kesindir). tidak mau menunggu lebih lama, Fugaku segera melancarkan Jutsunya ke arah Naruto, flame Dragon Fugaku meliak-liuk seperti tengah menari dengan indahnya tetapi dengan tujuan pasti yaitu hendak menghanguskan atau malah membakar habis Naruto. Seringai lebar Fugaku muncul manakala lawanya diam ditempat sambil menutup mata seperti tengah menerima serangan Itu dengan pasrah. namun saat mata sebiru lautan itu terbuka, hal mengejutkan terjadi.

.

''STOP!"

.

Gubrak

.

Fugaku serta para penonton terjungkal kebelakang saat melihat tingah konyol Naruto saat mengatakan kata 'stop', bahkan Hinata sampai menjatuhkan dagunya. Naruto berkata sambil berpose layaknya Jiraya saat memperkenalkan diri, sebenarnya Naruto juga merutuki tingah konyolnya ini, hah bagaimana mungkin image cool yang sudah ia bangun dari awal ia di Duinia ini mudah sekali Naruto rusak hanya dengan sebuah tingkah konyol seperti ini, namun Naruto melakukanya bukan tanpa sebab, ia tengah menjalankan sebuah rencana yang telah ia susun bersama Kurama saat Naruto menutup matanya tadi.

.

''Apa-apaan kau Bocah'' sembur Fugaku tak terima karena jutsu naga yang membutuhkan 80% jumlah chakranya hampir saja hilang, untungnya Fugaku masih berkonsentrasi tadi, jadi Naga api miliknya tidak menghilang.

''m-maaf Uchiha-san, Naga anda itu sungguh mengerikan, tapi bolehkan aku mengeluarkan Jutsuku juga? yah walaupun tak sehebat jutsu anda itu''. Naruto mencoba memuji sosok Uchiha pada diri suka sekali dipuji akan kehebatan mereka, 'akan aku manfaatkan itu', begitu kiranya bunyi Pikiran Naruto.

''heh, jutsu ini ber Rank-S+. kau tak akan bisa menandinginya'' Binggo, Rencana Naruto sukses. Fugaku kini tengah membusungkan dadanya bangga. merasa rencana pertama berhasil, Naruto segera masuk ke Step dua dari rencananya.

''kalo begitu, bisakah anda memberi kesempatan pada Anak lemah ini unutuk mengeluarkan jutsu murahanya Uchiha-sama''. ohok, para penonton tersedak saat mengdengar nada memohon nan imut dari Naruto, Kushina sampai-sampai menepak jidatnya melihat kelakuan Nista Anaknya itu.

 _'hah, dasar Naru-chan/Baka-Naru' batin kedua orang wanita yang disana._

''hn''

.

Merasa mendapat sebuah persetujuan, Naruto membuat dua segel di masing-masing tanganya yang membuat para penonton terkagum akan Control Chakra milik Naruto, lalu Naruto mengarahkan panganya kearah langit biru diatasnya.

.

 _ **''Suiton : Mizuame no jutsu''**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **''Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu''**_

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi saat Naruto menggumamkan jutsu pertamanya, hal itu membuat Fugaku bingung. lalu saat Jutsu kedua Naruto dilayangkan ke langit, hal menakjubkan terjadi.

.

Jegeerr.

.

Petir menyambar dari langit membuat Penonton kaget, reaksi Warga Konoha tak beda jauh mereka bertanya-tanya, suara apa barusan yang mereka dengar?, seperti suara petir namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan atau mulai turun hujan( jutsu Naruto hanya di lingkup barier saja). lalu Naruto mengaliri Kusanaginya dengan Raiton.(sepertinya Author tau apa yang sedang Naru lakukan, tapi dari mana ia bisa jutsu itu yah, hah hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau.:p. )

''kau sedang bercanda _'Bocah_?" ujar Fugaku datar saat melihat Naruto seperti membuang-buang chakra untuk menciptakan dua jutsu yang menurutnya tak berguna itu.

''hmm, tidak, saya sedang mengeluarkan jutsu saya''. lalu Naruto mengarahkan Kusanagi miliknya kelangit, seketika bunyi petir mengelagar terjadi kembali serta mengumamkan sebuah kata pelan.

.

 _ **''Raiton : KIRIN"**_

.

Jegerr

.

Blarrrr

.

Goaarrrrrrr

.

Shok, itulah kata yang hinggap di benak Fugaku dan para penonton. bagaimana tidak?, didepan mereka kini ada Naga super Besar terbuat dari petir alami tengah turun dari langit menuju arah Naruto lalu berhenti di atas Naruto. Naga itu memiliki mata merah menyala yang menyebarkan aura horor bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, Seringai tipis Menempel di bibir Naruto manakala Ia melihat reaksi terkejut dari Fugaku.

.

 _'itukah yang bocah/Naruto/ Naru-chan sebut jutsu murahan?'_ batin para pemirsa acara fight itu kecuali Hinata.

.

''B-bagaimana mungkin, Naru-chan membuat Naga sebersar itu dari petir alami?" Ujar Kushina shok.

.

''Itu adalah Jutsu milik sahabat Naru-kun, Kaa-chan. Naru memanfaatkan pedangnya sebagai media menarik petir Alami yang terlebih dahulu Dia buat dengan dua jutsu pertamanya tadi''. Ucap Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, ia pernah melihat Naruto melatih Jutsu itu saat di Dunia Yokai. sebenarnya Hinata menganggap Naruto terlalu berlabihan bila menggunakan Jutsu itu, namun Hinata sudah paham akan sifat bodoh milik Kekasihnya itu.

.

"Dia penuh dengan kejutan'' sebuah Komentar keluar dari Sang Samdaime.

''Kami setuju, sepertinya kami tidak meragukan pemuda itu lagi, hanya tinggal melihat kemampuan gadis itu''. seru Koharu yang kini telah memberi persetujuan pada Sandaime untuk memasukan Pemuda silver itu untuk masuk Tim Ellit/khusus Konoha.

.

.

.

.

''kita mulai paman''. beserta seruan Naruto itu, naga petir miliknya melesat siap menerjang Naga milik Fugaku beserta si empu.

''Aku bukan pamanmu bocah!''. Fugaku juga mengarahkan Naga apinya untuk mengahalu Naga Naruto, pertarungan saling hantam terjadi antar dua makhluk raksasa itu. membuat para penonton berdecak kagum akan kemampuan Naruto, mereka tidak heran lagi bila Fugaku bisa mengeluarkan jutsu semenakutkan itu, namun beda dengan Naruto. mereka dibuat tercengang akan kemampuan Bocah yang baru-baru ini ingin menjadi Ninja Konoha, bahkan salah seorang penonton sampai mengeluar seringai bengis melihat power si pemuda silver. _'aku harus mendapatkan mereka_ ' batin si orang yang tersenyum bemgis tadi.

.

Brakk

.

Duuggh

.

Blar

.

Blarrr

.

Debu ngepul dari bekas tabrakan kedua naga tersebut, saat debu mulai menipis lagi-lagi penonton dibuat terkagum serta shok berat melihat Naga prtir Naruto masih bertengger dengan gagahnya di atas sang Tuan, berbeda dengan Naga milik Fugaku yang sudah menghilang. tak beda jauh dengan Jutsu Naganya, Fugaku kini tergeletak ditanah akibat serangan Naga Naruto.

.

''sedah menyerah, Paman?" dengan muka polosnya Naruto masih bertanya soal mengalah pada seorang Uchiha, tentu kalian tau apa jawabanya.

''hn, jangan sombong hah dulu hah bocah, Aku tidak hah akan hah kalah'' dengan nafas memburu dan baju yang sudah bolong disana-sini, Fugaku masih saja bersikeras tak mau mengalah, Fugaku masih berusaha berdiri walu akhirnya jatuh kembali.

''baiklah akan ku selesaikan'' Naruto melesat kearah Fugaku yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya sehingga Naruto tak jadi melacarkan serangan.

''berhenti Naruto.'' Seru Minato. lalu Minato mendekat ke arah Fugaku lalu mengechek keadanya.

''baiklah, pemenangnya Ootsutsuki Naruto'' Minato mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan ini karena Fugaku sudah pingsan di tempat.( rasakan kau pak tua, berani kali kau lawan char Favorit author, khuku).

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto tengah berjalan kearah penontong dengan Minato yang tengah memapah tubuh Fugaku, sesampainya disana Sandaime langsung menyuruh seorang Anbu untuk membawa Fugaku kerumah sakit lalu meminta Hinata segera ke Arena guna melawan Hiashi.

.

''baiklah, kini giliran kalian, Hinata dan Hiashi'' ujar sang Hokage ke Tiga.

.

''Baik Hokage-sama'' seru keduanya lalu melangkah maju ke Arena.

.

.

Bimbang, adalah perasaan yang kini tengah hinggap di Hati Hinata. Ia tak mungkin melawan Ayahnya itu, ia sungguh sedang Dilema saat ini. dengan langkah pelan Hinata masih berusaha menegarkan Hatinya, 'kau pasti bisa Hinata, Naruto-kun akan selalu mendukungmu' Hinata mencoba memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. dengan wajah tertunduk Hinata masih berjalan pelan ke arah Arena, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakaan tangan menepuk bahunya, Hinata segera mengarahkan pandanganya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan dibahunya ini, mata Hinata kini bertemu dengan mata sebiru langit yang tengah dibalut senyum secerah mentari, entah kenapa Hinata merasa terhanyut saat melihat mata biru Shaffir milik Naruto, Hatinya menghangat manakala senyum cerah Naruto menyapa dirinya seperti tengah memberi butir-butir semangat untuk Hinata. lalu saat Pemuda pemilik senyum mentari itu mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak dan keteguhan Hatinya kembali kokoh pada tempatnya, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang dapat ambruk bila terkena hembusan angin.

.

''jangan patah semangat Hinata-chan, itu jalan ninjamu juga kan?".

.

'' Umm, arigatou Naru'' Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sukses membuat Naruto merona. hal itu menimbulkan gelak tawa diantara penonton disana. tapi sepertinya Hinata tetap akan mengalah, tidak mungkin seorang Hinata tega ,enyakiti Ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Hiashi sudah saling berhadapan, Hiasi dengan wajah datarnya lalu Hinata dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger di wajah Ayunya.

.

''HAJIME!"

.

.

'' **Byakugan**!"

.

Mendengar aba-aba dari Minato yang selaku pengadil dalam Battle ini, Hiashi langsung mengaktifkan Mata andalan klan Hyuga miliknya. mata Hiashi membulat manakala melihat jumlah Chakra serta aliran Chakra Hinata yang begitu besar serta rumit. Aliran Chakra Hinata tidak seperti Seorang Shinobi pada umumnya, di sana terlihat banyak sekali titik 'Tanketsu'( maaf kalo salah) membuat Hiashi bingung harus melancarkan serangan seperti apa. namun Hiashi tidak ambil pusing, ia akan mencoba melayangkan 64 pukulan khas Hyuga guna menghentikan beberapa titik Tanketsu milik Hinata.

 **.**

 _ **''Hakke Kusho** ''. _

_._

Hiashi melancarkan seranga pertamanya menggunakan dorongan tangan berkecepatan tinggi khas Hyuga, sementara Hinata yang melihat Hiashi tengah melajukan telapak tangan kanan ke arah perutnya segera melompat kesamping menghindari serangan Hiashi. belum sempat menginjakan kaki jenjang miliknya, Hinata harus kembali menerima berbagai serangan bertipe Taijutsu khas Hyuga. Hinata yang notabennya adalah seorang Hyuga tentu dapat menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Hiashi untuk melumpuhkanya, Hinata menangkis semua pukulan yang diarahkan pada tubuhnya. sesekali Hinata memberi perlawanan seperti melayangkan pukulan atau tendangan biasa namun dapat dihindari juga oleh Hiashi. mundur bebrapa langkah kebelakang, Hiashi segera mengkonsentrasikan tekanan Chakra menuju kedua telapak tanganya, merasa tekanan Chakra itu sudah memenuhi standar jutsu yang akan Ia keluarkan, Hiashi secepat mungkin mencoba melayangkan Jutsunya itu kepada Hinata.

.

 _'' **Shu Gohakke Rokujuyon Sho** ''_ Beratus-ratus pisau terbuat dari Chakra siap membabat habis Hinata, para petinggi Klan yang melihat Jutsu yang Akan Hiashi gunakan mengeluarkan senyum tipis, mereka tau Jutsu itu dapat menyayat habis tubuh yang terkena Jutsu tersebut. beda dengan Hinata, Ia segera membuat dua Heandseel tangan dengan cepat, Jutsu Hiashi melaju sangat cepat menuju Hinata yang telah selesai dengan Heandseel miliknya.

 **.**

 ** _''Suiton : MizuReppa''_**

 ** _._**

 ** _''Hyoton : Hyojin Heki''_**

 _._

Trinkk

.

Kretek

.

Kraaak

.

Ratusan Pisau Chakra Hiashi terhalang oleh dinding Es yang terbentuk didepan Hinata, walaupun benerapa Pisau itu masih mencoba menghancirkan dinding Es tersebut namun nyatanya hanya retakan yang dapat diperbuat oleh Jutsu milik Hiashi.

.

''Sugeeee''

.

''Hebat, Gadis itu bisa menahan Serangan andalan Hiashi, dan dia juga punya Kekkei genkai''

'aku harus daptkan mereka' batin seseorang.

.

Tiba-tiba saja dinding milik Hinata kembali retak lalu hancur akibat Hiashi yang menambah pasokan Pisau Dari Chakra milknya.

.

Jlebb

.

''Uhuk''.

''HINATA!" Naruto berteriak saat gadisnya yerkena serangan dari Hiashi, Ia sudah akan berlari kearah Hinata namun di Halangi oleh Sandaime serta para tetua dan juga para Klan Head.

.

''tunggu Naruto, bila kau kesana Hinata akan di anggap gagal''

.

''T-tapi-'' ucap Naruto tertahan saat melihat Expresi senyum manis dari Hinata yang Ia lihat saat ini. Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa Hinata saat ini tengah mengalah pada sosok Hiashi, 'mustahil, Hinata jangan-jangan ka-' pikiran Naruto berhenti saat melihat Hiashi tengah akan melancarkan '64 pukulan' Khas Hyuga, lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menghindar membuat Naruto semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

.

Dugh

 ** _''2 pukulan''_**

 ** _''4 pukulan''_**

 ** _''8 pukulan''_**

 ** _''16 pukulan''_**

 ** _.''31 pukulan''_**

 ** _''64 pukulan heyah''_**

 ** _._**

Duagh

Brakk

.

''uhuk ohhok'' Hinata terpental saat menerima pukulan ke 64 milik Hiashi, keadaan Hinata memprihatinkan, darah keliar dari sela bibirnya membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Neruto benar-benar sudah masuk fase Marah, bahkan matanya dipaksa membulat lalu berubah tanpa sadar saat Hiashi masih akan menyerang Hinata yang saat ini diam tidak bergerak.

.

''Baiklah gadis kecil, sekarang terima serangan terakhirku''' beserta itu Hiashi siap melancarkan pukulan berlapis Chakra miliknya.

.

Duaankkh

.

Brakkkkk

.

''uhukk''

.

Bukan, itu bukan suara seorang Wanita yang tengah terbatuk namun seperti suara seorang pria. dan memang suara tadi berasal dari seorang pria yang tengah tersandar paksa di bawah batang pohon yang kini telah tumbang, dialah Hiashi. bagaimana bisa Hiashi berada disana dengan sebuah luka bonyok diwajahnya. ah, mari kita cari tau siapa pelakunya. ternyata Kekasih dari si Gadislah pelakunya, lagi dan lagi Para penonton dibuat tercengang akan kecepatan pemuda berambut Silver yang tadi ada disamping mereka namun kini telah berada di hadapan Hinata sambil meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhanya. terlebih lagi si gadis yg tengah dipeluk erat oleh si Pemuda, Ia tersentak saat mendengar isakan lirih dari lelakinya ini. senyum manis segera bertengger di bibir manisnya beserta kesadaran yang mulai menipis dan akhirnya si gadis pun pingsan.

.

'Deg'

.

Tekanan KI besar langsung dirasakan oleh para pemirsa pertarungan itu, tekanan KI itu berasal dari arah sepasang muda-mudi yang tenggah berpelukan tidak jauh dari tempat Mereka, namun sepertinya hanya sipemuda saja yang masih dalam keadaan sadar, dapat dilihat dari sang gadis terlelap menandakan bahwa si gadis itu Pingsan.

.

'Deg Deg'

.

tekanan Ki itu semakin menjadi manakala Naruto melepas pelukanya lalu menyandarkan tubuh Hinata pada batang pohon. pandangan Naruto begitu dingin kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hangat sehangat mentari.

.

''Beraninya KAU melukai Hinata'' ucapan begitu dingin penuh penekanan diarahkan Naruto pada Hiashi yang tengah mencoba berdiri.

.

''ini hah pertarungan hah Bocah'' Balas Hiashi tak kalah datar.

.

''Taukah Anda Bahwa Hinata sudah tidak bergerak dan anda masih mencoba menyerangnya?" amarah itu semakin membeludak.

.

''salahkan Gadis itu yang tak mau melawan'' masih dengan sifat datarnya, Kini Hiashi sudah berdiri tegak serta memandang remeh Naruto.

.

''KAU-

.

"Kau apa Bocah?" Hiashi masih saja dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan arogan walau Ia telah melihat jumlah Chakra milik Naruto lewat Mata Byakugan andalanya.

.

''baiklah, Aku yang akan melawan Anda 'Tua bangka' sialan'' Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto, sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal Hiashi yang melukai Hinatanya, Namun saat Hiashi masih saja melayangkan serangan saat Hinata tak melawan dan sudah lemah saat itu Naruto benar-benar kalap. Hiashi tersentak saat Naruto mengatainya Tua bangka dengan Aura pekat yang menguar dari tubuh Pemida itu seakan siap membantainya kapan saja.

.

'gawat bila Naruto/Naru-chan mengamuk' batin khawatir orang terdekat Naruto.

.

''Naruto-kun/Naru-chan tunggu'' teriak Sandaime dan Kushina bersamaan.

.

Naruto hanya melirik ke arah dua orang tersebut lalu kembali memandang Hiashi dengan penuh Amarah.

.

''Bersiaplah sialan''.

.

Wushhhh

.

jleb

.

 _' **'Rasenggan''**_

 **.**

Tik

.

Brakkk

.

Blarrrr Blarr

.

''ohok coeggg''

.

''Mu-mustahil''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc(batuk:p)

.

.

Gomenasai Minna, maaf Updatenya lama baget dan untuk chap yang super amburadul ini. bisa nebak apa yang Naruto lakukan di akhir chapter ini?. hehe-

dan untuk Review, maaf blon bisa balas atu''. tapi udh terbaca kok.

.

sedikit info mengenai NaruHina:

Name : Ootsutsuki Naruto

Rank : SSS (Kami no Shinobi)

.

Skill.

Genjutsu : SS

Ninjutsu : SSS

Taijutsu : SS

Kenjutsu : SS

Fuinjutsu : SSS

Kinjutsu : S

Element : 5 element dasar

Kekkei genkai : Yoton, Mokkuton, Hyoton,-

Kekkei touta : Jinton,-

Waepon : kusanagi no tsurugi, Nonobuko (belum keluar)

Doujutsu : Rinne-sharinggan ( seperti mata jubbi)

.

Name : Ootsutsuki Hinata

Rank : SS ( high Kage/Half God shinobi)

.

Skill:

Genjutsu : A

Ninjutsu : SS

Taijutsu : S (khas hyuga)

Kenjjutsu : A

Kinjutsu : S

Fuinjutsu : S

Element : 5 element dasar, (tapi hanya angin dan air

Yang baru dipakai/ memasteri)

Kekkei genkai : Hyoton, -

Kekkei touta : -

Doujutsu : Tenseigan

Waepon : -

.

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya Minna-san.

.

.

RnR.

Jaa nee.

.

Shinta-chan cao cao.


End file.
